L'ombre de la pyramide
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Une rencontre, un fort sentiment de déjà-vu... Une simple impression qui va faire basculer le destin de deux jeunes hommes que tout semblait séparer.
1. Prologue

_« Il existe une légende._

 _Peu connue, certes, mais tous ceux qui la connaissent y croient ou finissent par y croire dur comme fer. D'abord inscrite dans des textes anciens, ayant brûlés dans la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, cette histoire a survécu grâce au bouche-à-oreille. Son authenticité a progressivement été remise en question jusqu'à acquérir le statut de légende._

 _Celle-ci raconte que deux âmes-sœurs s'étant rencontrées un jour et séparées prématurément finissent toujours par se rencontrer de nouveau, plus tard dans le temps, pour vivre l'histoire qui leur était destinée. (…) Certains racontent même, mais cela est encore moins su, que les deux âmes-sœurs en question seraient capables de se souvenir de tous les moments qu'elles ont partagées ensemble, en d'autres termes : de leur vie passée._

 _À ce jour, personne n'a encore prouvé la véracité de ces propos. »_

* * *

Je reviens assez vite, incroyablement, pour partager avec vous une fiction qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur. Unique dans mon répertoire personnel, le rated sera T pour TOUTE l'histoire.

Ce n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche pour le moment, pour vous donner un peu la couleur de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine pro.


	2. Égypte Antique 1

Amis de cœur - Égypte Antique 1

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Bokuto Koutarou, fils du grand Pharaon Bokuto III, avait appris qu'il prendrait un jour la succession de son cher père, à sa mort. Bien sûr qu'il le savait déjà avant, mais sa famille avait organisé une grande cérémonie pour accueillir la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on nous annonçait notre prochaine possession des clefs du royaume. Cela faisait des générations que cela se passait de cette manière : aux dix-huit ans du premier fils du pharaon était célébré la promesse de passation de pouvoir. À la cour, on aimait bien mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Bokuto n'était pas particulièrement patient du jour où cela arriverait et espérait que son père vive encore de nombreuses années. Il ne se voyait pas renoncer à cette superbe vie qui lui était offerte où tout était si facile, si plaisant. Quand il voyait comment son père travaillait, il n'avait aucunement l'envie que cela puisse lui arriver un jour.

Bokuto était un grand jeune homme de vingt-deux ans plein de vigueur. Le contraste que ses cheveux argentés avaient sur sa peau bronzée était son atout principal auprès de toutes les personnes de la cour. Ce qu'il préférait dans la vie, c'étaient les combats d'épées, de sabres, bref, d'armes en tout genre, avec un certain penchant pour les lames. Il y avait une sacrée réserve d'armes dans le palais et Bokuto aimait défier quelques gardes quand il lui en prenait l'envie. Il avait un professeur particulier qui lui répétait qu'il deviendrait un grand guerrier. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le fil du roi que ce grand épéiste lui faisait des compliments : Bokuto avait un grand potentiel et serait redoutable en tant que leader d'une armée. Bokuto avait déjà fait ses preuves à de nombreuses reprises sur le champ de bataille et son courage n'avait d'égal que son excellente technique d'épée.

Le jeune homme était très apprécié au palais. Il était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et était toujours prêt à donner un coup de main, ou que ce soit. Il aidait beaucoup les cuisinières, les livreurs, les gardes, tout ce petit monde qui gravitait autour de la cour royale.

Il restait en permanence avec son protecteur et ami d'enfance, Kuroo, un garçon brun encore plus grand que lui, quoique moins costaud. Ils partageaient tout. Avoir le même âge aide énormément et Bokuto était heureux d'avoir une personne d'une telle confiance près de lui. Il lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois et Bokuto se répétait que s'il n'était pas à ses côtés, il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Bokuto était en ce moment-même en train de penser à combien sa vie était sûrement la meilleure qui puisse exister quand Kuroo frappa son verre qui tomba au sol, déversant le liquide par la même occasion.

\- Mais t'es fou ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu bois toujours n'importe quoi. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire venir des goûteurs avant d'ingurgiter la moindre chose ?

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est-

\- Du poison, finit Kuroo.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

\- Un verre laissé à l'ombre alors que tu t'entraînais un peu plus loin, sans domestique pour le surveiller, c'est une excellente occasion de verser incognito du poison dedans.

Il se pencha et huma le liquide.

\- Je me trompe rarement, la preuve.

Bokuto se pencha à son tour.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Oui, depuis sa nomination, Bokuto était sujet, plus qu'avant, à des attaques qui avaient pour but de le tuer. Il y avait un traitre dans la cour, c'était certain. Il avait déjà sa petite idée de qui cela pouvait être. Dit comme cela, on pourrait croire que des attentats étaient organisés chaque jour contre lui. Que nenni ! Ils étaient plutôt rares, peut-être que ce traitre préparait un gros coup... Mais en faisant suffisamment attention, il était aisé d'éviter ces petites agressions.

\- Oikawa.

\- Ne saute pas sur des conclusions trop rapidement.

Oikawa était un des proches de son père. Son talent en tant que chef des armées lui avait valu de gravir rapidement les échelons, bien qu'il eût le même âge que Bokuto et Kuroo. Lui aussi était avide de pouvoir. Car si jamais il n'y avait plus personne à mettre sur le trône, c'est lui qui y serait nommé. Il lançait toujours ces drôles de petits regards narquois au jeune prince, l'air de dire "Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je te réserve". Bokuto l'évitait au maximum, même pendant les grandes réceptions. Il était certain que ce serpent essayait coûte que coûte de le réduire au silence. Bokuto ne l'avait jamais pris sur le fait, mais dès qu'il se passait quelque chose, c'était son garde (son "toutou" comme disait Bokuto) que l'on voyait non loin de la potentielle scène de crime.

C'était notamment à cause de ces attaques sur sa personne que Bokuto trouvait le palais de plus en plus oppressant. Il était déjà sorti quelque fois, même parti en expédition quelques mois, mais comme il y avait tout ce dont l'on pouvait rêver à l'intérieur des murailles royales, Bokuto ne sortait que rarement. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie à l'extérieur. Du moins, de la vie du peuple.

C'est pour cela, qu'un jour, il décida de sortir discrètement, accompagné de son fidèle ami. Ils se couvrirent pour ne pas être trop apparents et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de la capitale.

#\\#\\#\\#

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. BEAUCOUP de monde. Tous les passants se touchaient, se bousculaient, criaient, et cela dans un brouhaha général. Cela le dépaysait toujours du calme presque religieux du palais. Après avoir marché une bonne demi-heure à travers le marché, ils débouchèrent sur une petite rue nettement plus calme. Cela faisait du bien.

Leur attention fut soudain captée lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec ce qui semblait être un règlement de compte. Une petite foule s'était attroupée autour de l'affaire. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent pour mieux voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Un jeune esclave était à genoux, deux hommes lui tenaient les bras. Un troisième avait sorti un fouet et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur son dos. Le visage du garçon était face au prince. Il était légèrement plus bronzé que lui. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, courts et légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux étaient teinté d'un bleu-gris clair particulier, mettant en valeur son regard courageux. Il semblait prêt à endurer la peine qui lui était destinée.

Ce fut le coup de foudre pour Bokuto. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son orientation sexuelle, puisqu'il avait été promis depuis sa naissance à une lointaine cousine. Mais à ce moment, il réalisa que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire pencher plus d'un côté que de l'autre, c'était bien ce garçon.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? s'avança-t-il.

\- Il me vole du pain ! J'ai enfin réussi à lui mettre la main dessus !

Bokuto reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui était couvert de poussière et de quelques égratignures.

\- Lâchez-le, ordonna froidement Bokuto.

\- Ferme-là, gamin. Je vais enfin lui faire payer !

\- Lâchez-le, c'est un ordre ! cria-t-il.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Bokuto retira la cape qui le couvrait, faisant apparaître le blason de la famille royale. Aussitôt, un murmure s'éleva de la foule. Le garçon à genoux écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les deux molosses qui le tenaient ne cherchèrent pas à le contredire et lâchèrent ses bras. Plus personne n'osa rien dire, presque tout le monde avait baissé la tête et s'était agenouillé. Le garçon était resté à terre. Il n'y avait que lui qui osait soutenir son regard avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu ciel presque céleste qui rendait son regard presque intimidant.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Bokuto au garçon.

\- Akaashi Keiji.

\- Akaashi Keiji, pourquoi as-tu volé ce pain ?

\- Je vis avec mes parents et ma sœur. Nous n'avons pratiquement rien mangé depuis trois jours. Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour nous acheter quoique ce soit. Ici, si on veut survivre, il faut voler.

\- Je vois.

Bokuto fit les cents pas en regardant aux alentours. Il semblait réfléchir.

\- Boulanger, va me chercher tes quatre pains les plus gros.

Sans demander d'explications, le boulanger ramena l'objet de la requête du prince. Aussitôt, Bokuto lui ordonna :

\- Donne-les lui.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Je suis désolé, mon prince, mais ici, il faut payer pour se nourrir, cela est la même chose pour tout le monde.

\- Donnes-les lui, répéta froidement Bokuto.

À contrecœur, l'artisan s'exécuta. Le brun semblait tomber des nues à mesure que les pains s'entassaient dans ses bras.

\- Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, reprit l'argenté, tiens, prends ça.

Il lui donna plusieurs bracelets en or.

\- Maintenant, tu donneras cette même quantité à ce garçon à chaque fois qu'il le demandera. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Encore aveuglé par le métal précieux, le boulanger hocha vaguement de la tête. Akaashi était encore sur les lieux. Il semblait ne pas oser bouger. Il continuait de regarder le prince. Bokuto le remarqua rapidement et dès qu'il le vit, l'expression du brun changea. Surpris, il retrouva bientôt son sang-froid.

\- Merci, s'inclina-t-il légèrement en signe de respect. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ça.

\- Cela me fait plaisir, Akaashi Keiji. Personne ne devrait être obligé de voler pour se nourrir.

Il le regarda et lui sourit tristement, touché par sa condition.

\- À bientôt, peut-être, le salua Bokuto.

Le garçon lui fit un dernier signe de tête avant de s'en retourner et s'en aller rapidement. Bokuto sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit son dos : de longues cicatrices le traversaient.

#\\#\\#\\#

\- Père, pourquoi ne donne-t-on pas plus de moyens aux esclaves ?

\- Que veut-tu dire ?

\- Ils meurent de faim et sont obligé de voler pour subsister à leurs besoins. Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas le prix de la nourriture ou même leur salaire ?

\- Koutarou, si je faisais ça, comment nos tombeaux seraient-ils construits ? Il faut d'abord penser au pays avant de penser à ses occupants.

\- C'est ce que dirait un dictateur, pas un roi.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton.

\- Si tu laisses mourir tes esclaves, qui construira ton tombeau ? Il y en a peut-être plein qui reviendront, mais le temps que cela se produise, tu auras perdu beaucoup d'argent.

\- Hm. Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux. J'y réfléchirai, mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon fils.

\- J'ai encore une requête à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute, mais si cela concerne les dépenses du pays, je t'arrête tout de suite.

\- Non, c'est en rapport avec les menaces qui pèsent sur mon dos. Je vais m'exiler un temps. Je ne peux pas te dire où, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux. J'emmène Kuroo avec moi. Je ne mets pas ma vie en danger, personne ne saura où je vais.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent, selon moi. Mais bon, fait comme tu le sens. Après tout, tu es un redoutable guerrier, je sais qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Fait juste en sorte de me faire parvenir des nouvelles de temps en temps.

\- C'est promis. Merci.

En fin d'après-midi même, il quittait le palais, avec Kuroo. À partir de ce moment, il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point sa vie allait prendre un autre tournant.

#/#/#/#

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

\- Certain. C'est par ici qu'il s'est dirigé lorsqu'il est parti.

Bokuto avait un sens aigu de l'orientation et faisait totalement confiance en ses repères. Il se dirigea vers la première personne qu'ils croisèrent. C'était un jeune homme, sûrement de leur âge avec des cheveux courts et blonds.

\- Bonjour ! Excuse-moi, je cherche Akaashi Keiji, est-ce que tu sais où il se trouve ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

Ils avaient bien sûr pris soin de dissimuler leurs vêtements sous de grandes capes achetées dans le marché, trois rues avant.

\- Bokuto Koutarou, prince de ce royaume.

Aussitôt présenté, le jeune homme s'empressa de s'agenouiller en signe de respect. Il semblait très surpris.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ?

\- Absolument rien ! Je veux lui proposer un marché.

Le blond redressa la tête, curieux de la requête du prince. De toute façon, il n'avait d'autres choix que de l'amener à lui.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Il le fit marcher à travers plusieurs petites ruelles jusqu'à arriver devant une petite place. Des personnes s'activaient dans leurs tâches en la traversant. Dès qu'il _le_ vit, Bokuto le reconnut aussitôt. Akaashi était de dos, mais ses cicatrices le faisaient sortir du lot. Lorsque le blond l'appela, il se retourna. Le cœur de Bokuto rata de nouveau un battement quand il vit son regard bleu ciel.

\- Le prince semble vouloir te dire deux mots.

Le jeune homme marcha dans leur direction sans lâcher Bokuto des yeux. Alors qu'il allait s'agenouiller pour le saluer, Bokuto leva une main en l'air et lui fit comprendre que cette action n'était pas nécessaire. Le brun fut surpris par ce geste, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moi et mon ami, nous allons rester quelques temps avec vous.

\- C'est hors de question.

Le blond lança un regard choqué vers Akaashi, l'air de dire « comment oses-tu répondre au prince de la sorte ? ».

\- Il y a un chef ici ? demanda Kuroo.

\- C'est moi. Et c'est toujours non.

\- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu !

\- La raison importe peu, vous ne survivrez pas ici, pas loin de votre petit confort.

Bokuto était très surpris de son caractère. Il la jouait sur la défensive. Mais après tout, cela était normal : ils étaient issus de deux mondes différents. Pourquoi vouloir renoncer à tout pour vivre dans la pauvreté ? Cependant, Bokuto était bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le blond intervint

\- Akaashi, je peux te parler, deux secondes… seul à seul ?

Il emmena le jeune homme à l'écart pour essayer de le convaincre. Bokuto tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter des brides de conversation. À ce qu'il comprit, le blond lui dit qu'il les avait grandement aidés lors du coup du pain, donc qu'ils pouvaient au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et surtout qu'il s'agissait du prince. Akaashi sembla plus docile, une fois les arguments avancés.

\- Très bien, je veux bien accepter d'écouter ce que vous voulez.

\- Voilà, je suis menacé. Il y a quelqu'un au palais qui en veux à ma vie. Je suis sans arrêt visé : des pièges, du poison, tout ce qui pourrait me tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc j'ai décidé de m'exiler jusqu'à ce que la pression retombe et jusqu'à ce que le traitre soit trouvé.

\- Et pourquoi venir ici ? Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir trois ou quatre résidences secondaires secrètes, non ?

\- Les deux seules personnes qui savent que je suis ici, c'est Kuroo (il le désigna de la main) et moi. Et puis, pour tout vous dire, je souhaite être un dirigeant différent de mon père. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble la vie réelle, comprendre les besoins de mon peuple !

\- Bah tiens…

\- C'est la vérité.

Akaashi avait toujours les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on peut rester ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le « chef ». Après un temps de réflexion, il soupira :

\- Très bien, faites comme vous voulez, mais je ne vous donne pas plus d'une semaine.

\- Merci, Akaashi ! Tu verras que tu seras surpris !

Une jeune fille se dirigea soudain vers eux.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter toute la conversation, pouvons-nous vous parler d'égal à égal, mon prince ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus un prince. Parlez-moi comme vous parlez aux personnes de votre communauté.

\- Il y en a déjà un qui semble avoir pris ses aises, railla Kuroo en désignant Akaashi du regard, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Super. Alors, rentrons dans le vif du sujet : où allez-vous dormir ?

\- Ah… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça…, déclara Bokuto.

\- Puisque c'est moi qui ai pris la décision, je vais les prendre chez moi, au moins le prince… d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés.

\- Bokuto Koutaro, mais appelez-moi tout simplement Bokuto. Merci de bien vouloir nous héberger.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Aussitôt, le blond lui donna un coup de coude. Il se présenta à son tour.

\- Je suis Konoha Akinori, je m'occupe de toute la logistique ici. D'ailleurs, Kuroo, il y a une place de libre chez moi, tu pourras dormir là, si tu veux.

Le concerné opina du chef pour le remercier silencieusement.

\- Moi, continua la jeune fille, c'est Shirofuku Yukie, mais appelez-moi simplement Yukie ! J'aide Konoha dans différentes tâches et je m'occupe des enfants ! Ah et enfin, lui, c'est Akaashi Keiji. Je préfère vous le présenter puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire tout seul. C'est sa famille qui s'occupe de tout gérer ici, à tout point de vue, surtout organisationnel. Il te donnera les détails plus tard, pas vrai, _Keiji_ ?

\- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes.

Il les regarda tous un temps.

\- Bon, si tout le monde a fini son petit speech, Konoha va vous faire visiter.

\- Hé ! C'est pas le rôle du chef de faire ça ?

\- Non, le chef est celui qui décide qui va le faire, lui sourit-il méchamment. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés, il partit dans une autre direction que la leur, les laissant quelques peu interdits.

\- Bon, eh bien, suivez-nous !

Konoha leur fit visiter tout leur petit quartier et leur présenta d'autres membres importants de l'organisation. Bokuto et Kuroo étaient impressionnés de la façon dont ce quartier était régi. Tout le monde y avait sa place, les tâches étaient divisées.

\- Dites un peu, commença Kuroo, il n'a pas l'air très sympathique, votre chef là…

\- Haha ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Il est toujours comme ça avec des étrangers. Il ne peut pas donner sa confiance au premier venu, ici, c'est comme signer son arrêt de mort.

Konoha sursauta à ses propres mots, comme si une situation semblable à celle-là s'était déjà produite. Il se reprit et continua.

\- En vérité, Akaashi est quelqu'un de très soucieux des autres. On a beau ne pas avoir les mêmes liens de sang, ici tout le monde fait partie de la même famille. Cela ne fait qu'une lune d'or qu'il est chef, il essaye juste de faire valoir son autorité. Même s'il est un peu froid avec vous au début, vous verrez qu'il s'adoucira plus tard, quand il vous connaîtra mieux.

\- « _Une lune d'or_ » ? demanda Bokuto.

\- Douze pleines lunes si vous préférez. Va falloir vous habituer à notre jargon, haha.

Bokuto se contenta de sourire doucement. Il avait hâte d'apprendre toute les us et coutumes de ce quartier, et surtout de faire plus ample connaissance avec Akaashi. Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui accorder toute sa confiance.

Le premier repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le fait que Bokuto et Kuroo fussent en lien avec le palais fut gardé secret par les trois jeunes gens rencontrés à leur arrivée. De manière générale, les autres habitants du quartier étaient contents d'accueillir deux nouvelles recrues, les tâches quotidiennes allaient s'alléger. Le repas n'était pas très copieux en lui-même, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient manger, les portions n'étaient pas vraiment fournies.

Après le repas, les deux jeunes gens furent séparés, Kuroo insista pour rester avec Bokuto de manière à surveiller les alentours et surtout le protéger en cas d'attaque, mais Bokuto lui dit qu'il pouvait être tranquille et qu'il avait confiance en les personnes qui les avaient accueillies.

On leur donna des vêtements qui les feraient passer inaperçus dans leur nouvel environnement. Ils étaient très basiques : ils se constituaient juste de sous-vêtements et d'un pagne. Heureusement, il faisait toujours très chaud en Égypte, même la nuit, une petite couverture suffisait durant la mi-saison.

Akaashi présenta les membres de sa famille à Bokuto.

\- Je vis avec ma mère et ma petite sœur. Alors, juste une chose : essaye de leur faire du mal et tu ne verras pas le soleil du lendemain, c'est clair ?

\- C'est toi le chef, Akaashi, sourit Bokuto de toutes ses dents.

Cela mis un peu le brun mal à l'aise, mais il ne le montra pas, ou presque.

\- Ça me rebute un peu, mais tu dormiras sur le tapis double avec moi.

\- Dis, la première fois, qu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as dit que tu vivais avec tes parents, mais je n'ai pas rencontré ton père.

La remarque ne sembla pas plaire à Akaashi, mais il y répondit quand même.

\- Il est mort.

\- Oh… toutes mes excuses.

Le jeune chef sembla se radoucir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était lui le chef, avant. À sa mort, c'est moi que les autres ont choisi pour lui succéder. Fin de l'histoire.

Voyant qu'il semblait un peu réticent à parler de ce sujet, Bokuto n'insista pas. Il fut quand même impressionné que sa « famille » décide de le mettre en position de leader plutôt qu'un autre adulte. Il lui demanda les tâches qu'il aurait à faire le lendemain.

\- On travaille dans une carrière. On fabrique des briques pour les bâtiments de la ville, principalement. C'est pas si terrible comme travail, ce sont surtout les encadrants les vraies pouritures. Mais bon, ça nous permet de ne pas nous ennuyer et ça nous fait gagner un peu d'argent, donc bon…

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, Bokuto avait eu une longue journée, le rythme était totalement différent de celui du palais, mais il s'y ferait, il était bien déterminé. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur le tapis. Au plus grand bonheur d'Akaashi, le tapis était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent avoir le minimum d'intimité entre eux.

\- Merci de nous avoir accueillis, Akaashi, vraiment.

\- J'allais pas te laisser tout seul dans le froid, t'aurais pas survécu.

\- J'ai plus de ressources que tu croies !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Bokuto sursauta légèrement. Était-ce un sourire qu'il avait cru voir dans sa voix ? Il sourit à son tour dans la pénombre, puis il s'endormit.

#/#/#/#

Le lendemain fut intense. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient encore quasiment rien fait de concret... Le matin, voyant son air fatigué et ses incessants bâillements, Akaashi osa un sarcasme :

\- Bah alors ? Déjà éreinté ? On vient à peine de commencer !

\- C'est inhumain de se lever aussi tôt !

\- Tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai laissé dormir un peu plus longtemps ce matin.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Arrête de te plaindre et suis-moi.

Ils marchèrent à travers une petite foule qui se dirigeait vers un unique endroit : la carrière.

Après avoir travaillé sous un soleil de plomb toute la matinée, et profité d'une faible collation le midi, Bokuto continuait de travailler comme le reste des ouvriers.

\- Alors, tout se passe bien ? s'enquit le jeune chef qui vint vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réapparais que maintenant, toi !

\- Oh, on dirait que le soleil t'a endurci.

\- Tu m'as menti ! C'est abominable comme travail !

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais du mal.

\- Mais je m'accroche ! Ce n'est que le début ! Je suis sûr que dès que j'aurais pris le pas, tout ira beaucoup mieux !

Akaashi lui sourit. Cette fois, il sembla bien à Bokuto que c'était sincère.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Ton pote Kuroo à l'air de mieux se débrouiller que toi, en tout cas…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son ami de toujours qui était en train de sculpter un pavé dans l'argile tout en parlant avec les travailleurs aux alentours. Dès qu'il vit Bokuto, il lui sourit et lui fit de grands gestes pour le saluer. Bokuto lui répondit un geste plus discret, comme s'il avait peur que toute l'attention soit attirée sur son manque de savoir-faire.

\- Lui, ça ne compte pas. Il est doué pour tout depuis qu'il- hé, ça ne va pas ?

Bokuto s'était interrompu quand il avait vu qu'Akaashi regardait avec insistance un point plus loin d'eux. L'argenté regarda à son tour et vit qu'une petite fille était en train de se faire disputer parce qu'elle avait fait tomber une brouette pleine de brique séchées par terre. Bien sûr, plus de la moitié s'était cassée. En regardant la brouette et son contenu de plus près, Bokuto se surpris à penser que ce n'était pas une charge adaptée à une si jeune enfant. Et, sans dire le moindre mot, le brun se leva et alla à la rencontre de la petite fille. Bokuto le vit accélérer lorsque le garde sorti son fouet. Aussitôt, Bokuto regarda les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le dos. Cela avait dû être un objet semblable à celui-ci qui lui avait laissé ces marques. Akaashi s'interposa entre le garde et la petite fille pour la protéger.

\- Pas de fouet. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord.

\- Pousse-toi, je fais encore ce que je veux !

\- J'ai dit : pas de fouet !

Son haussement de ton fit instantanément taire toutes les conversations alentours et stopper net l'homme au fouet. Toute l'attention était portée sur la scène de la brouette. Soudain, un autre homme débarqua, à ses habits, cela devait être le superviseur de la carrière.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cette gamine a cassé la dernière fournée de brique !

\- Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour attribuer des tâches adaptées aux capacités physiques des travailleurs, répliqua Akaashi toujours aussi froidement. La brouette était bien trop lourde pour elle ! Il faut vraiment avoir la tête pleine d'air pour ne pas voir ça !

\- Doucement, doucement, essaya de calmer subjectivement le superviseur.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui et parla plus bas.

\- Nous avons convenu d'un marché.

\- Oui, et il sera respecté. (Plus fort) Lâche ton arme, mes ordres ont été clairs, pas de fouet ! Au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, donne une tâche plus simple à cette fillette.

Les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, Akaashi ne revint pas tout de suite. Bokuto le vit suivre le superviseur. Il se remit à son activité sans se poser de questions, il devait lui remettre les points sur les i, vu son tempérament. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas peur de s'adresser familièrement à un prince, alors un simple superviseur…

Il revint un bout de temps plus tard.

\- T'étais passé où ? s'enquit l'argenté.

\- On discutait de deux-trois choses.

\- Décidément, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux !

Akaashi souffla.

\- Je t'avais dit que les encadrants étaient des crétins ici. Tu viens d'en avoir la démonstration. Si on se laisse faire, ils nous mangent tout cru, comme cette petite fille. C'est pour ça que j'interviens de temps à autres.

La journée se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Kuroo retrouva Bokuto au moment du souper pour lui demander comment il s'intégrait dans la troupe.

\- Tout va bien, tout le monde est très gentil, ça change vraiment du palais où tout le monde joue de ses faux airs pour plaire. Ici, c'est honnête et ça me plaît. Et toi ?

\- Oui, je suis bien d'accord. Je pense que cette aventure va nous apprendre plein de choses sur nous et les autres. C'est comme ce camp d'entraînement militaire où nous sommes allés quand nous étions petits, sauf que là, c'est la vraie vie.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi ne vienne voir le prince.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, suis-moi.

Bokuto était de plus en plus surpris du comportement du jeune leader. Il avait l'impression que le courant passait finalement entre eux et cela le rendait heureux. Akaashi le conduisit dans son habitation, un petit appartement, au deuxième étage environ – si on pouvait calculer ça ainsi – d'un petit complexe. À l'intérieur, il prit une échelle et ouvrit une trappe au plafond qui donnait sur le toit. Il se hissa sur celui-ci et tendit une main à Bokuto pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Bokuto était resté silencieux tout le trajet, se demandant ce qu'Akaashi avait à lui montrer. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, il écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement.

\- Akaashi… c'est magnifique !

Devant lui s'étendait les quartiers ouvriers, mais ceux-ci étaient radicalement différents de ce qu'il voyait en journée. La nuit était en train de tomber et des milliers de petites torches s'allumaient ci et là, se mariant parfaitement avec le dégradé bleu rose qui avait teinté la voûte céleste. Et, à côté de tout ce décor, la silhouette de plus en plus sombre d'Akaashi, qui le regardait lui. Bokuto avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

\- Tu vas être dégoûté de plein de choses dans les jours qui vont suivre, la vie ici est loin d'être rêvée. Mais on a quand même une forme de récompense, comme si on nous félicitait d'endurer tout ça. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais nous, ça nous suffit.

Bokuto ne répondit rien et sourit. Vraiment, il était bien.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Quand ça ne va pas fort, oui.

Bokuto allait lui demander s'il était venu ici aujourd'hui pour cette raison, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car, soudain, alors qu'il regardait encore les étoiles se former dans le ciel, Akaashi se jeta sur lui. L'argenté eut juste le temps de percevoir un son aigu, se mélangeant presque au vent, passer au-dessus de sa tête. Akaashi le poussa de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le petit muret qui garantissait la sécurité de la terrasse.

\- Reste là et ne bouge surtout pas ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Bokuto resta interdit. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Il chercha Akaashi du regard, il était aussi quasiment allongé et semblait scruter l'obscurité.

\- C'est bon, dépêche-toi, descends.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux en sécurité, Akaashi souffla un grand coup, comme si un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On nous attaqué. Ou plutôt, on t'a attaqué. Un archer, quatre toits plus loin.

\- Tu as réussi à le voir dans cette obscurité ?!

\- On devrait aller voir, si ça se trouve, il n'est pas allé loin !

À peine descendu, Kuroo courut à leur rencontre.

\- J'ai entendu que tu criais, Akaashi, que s'est-il passé ? Bokuto, tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Tu étais là ?!

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser seul ?

\- Un archer a mis Bokuto en joue. On peut encore le retrouver, suivez-moi.

\- Quoi ?!

Ils dévalèrent un dédale de ruelles. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par le jeune chef, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Bokuto et Kuroo lorsqu'ils aperçurent Iwaizumi sur les lieux. Aussitôt que ce dernier vit qu'il était repéré, il détala comme un lapin.

\- C'est pas vrai…

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Un peu, oui ! S'énerva Bokuto. C'est le chienchien de celui que je suspecte de vouloir me tuer !

\- Ceci vient confirmer tes soupçons ? demanda Kuroo.

\- Hm…, Bokuto se calma un peu. Pas encore. Quand je l'aurais vu lui-même tirer cette flèche, je serai convaincu.

\- Ce qu'on vient de voir ne te suffit pas ?

\- C'est pas assez.

\- À trop vouloir attendre, tu sais que tu finiras par te faire tuer ?

Bokuto haussa les épaules. Puis, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- On verra bien. Pour l'instant, je pense que je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'au palais.

Il se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- Je te dois la vie. Tu viens de sauver un prince, Akaashi. J'ai une dette éternelle envers toi.

\- N'exagère pas.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé, Akaashi le regardait, surpris. Puis, il déclara :

\- Eh bien, on verra en temps voulu. Je suis persuadé que tu trouveras un moyen de payer ta dette un jour ou l'autre.

Ils rentrèrent tous se coucher. Kuroo insista plus fermement pour rester à monter la garde dehors. Hors de question que l'on attaque de nouveau Bokuto sans qu'il soit là pour le protéger. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'Akaashi eut été présent, il ne serait peut-être plus là autrement. Akaashi lui prêta une couverture et Kuroo passa la nuit dehors.

#/#/#/#

Le lendemain fut une journée ressemblant beaucoup à la précédente. Un levé tôt, un travail toujours difficile pour Bokuto, un petit repas et une après-midi pareille que sa matinée. Encore aujourd'hui, Akaashi dû aller faire les gros yeux à un garde pour qu'il laisse un vieillard qui s'était assis une petite minute, à bout de forces. Cette fois, le superviseur n'était pas intervenu et Akaashi s'en était retourné à son poste juste après. Bokuto n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler dans la journée, il espérait que cela soit différent le soir.

L'heure du souper arriva bientôt. Elle se passa bien vite, même s'il y avait quand même plus à manger que le midi. Après cela, Akaashi fit un petit discours sur les dangers de la carrière ces dernières semaines. Plusieurs murmures d'indignations s'élevèrent de la foule.

Tout en regardant le jeune leader parler, Bokuto se dirigea vers Konoha qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

\- Il est fort. C'est très courageux de reprendre le flambeau de son père à un si jeune âge. Il faut être très mature pour ça.

\- On lui fait tous confiance ici. Il a toujours été comme ça, depuis que je le connais. Et puis, une de ses caractéristiques, c'est de ne jamais montrer le moindre sentiment. C'est un peu ce qui l'aide à affirmer son autorité. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il vous a accueilli un peu froidement.

\- Tu dis ça, mais Akaashi reste humain. Il a des sentiments comme tout le monde.

\- Bien sûr.

Konoha sembla hésiter.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il, je pense que je ne suis pas censé te le dire alors garde-ça pour toi, mais je ne l'ai vu pleurer seulement deux fois. La première, c'est quand il a reçu les coups de fouets qui ont laissé ses cicatrices dans son dos. La deuxième, c'est quand il est revenu avec ces quatre pains dans les bras.

Le cœur de Bokuto fit un bond. Il ne pensait pas que son geste avait pu amener Akaashi à en être autant ému. Dans un sens, il se sentait presque privilégié d'avoir pu déclencher une telle réaction.

\- On te doit beaucoup, tu sais. Ça n'a peut-être l'air de rien, mais ton don nous a réellement changé la vie. Beaucoup de gens sont morts parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de quoi manger à leur faim.

\- Très honnêtement, et je ne dis pas ça sur un coup de tête, quand je prendrai la place de mon père, c'est la première chose que je changerai. Il est temps de donner du renouveau à ce pays. Au palais, tout le monde pense que je me soucie trop des autres. Seulement, lorsqu'on en a les moyens, il ne faut pas se priver à aider son prochain, surtout lorsque celui-ci est un peuple affamé.

Konoha sourit au discours du prince. Sourire sincère qui semblait convaincu de l'honnêteté du jeune homme.

\- Dis, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve à être fouetté ? Ça devait être grave.

\- Ça, il te le racontera lui-même. C'est une assez longue histoire.

Un calme presque confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Puis, Konoha reprit :

\- Bon, c'est le moment où je rentre en scène ! déclara le blond.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Akaashi t'a parlé du « temps de l'histoire » ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Ah ! Alors pour rien au monde il ne faut que tu rates ça ! Tu vas voir, tout le monde participe, c'est un moment convivial.

Bokuto partit rejoindre la foule qui s'était formée pendant le speech d'Akaashi, qui était maintenant parti pour laisser la place à Konoha et Yukie.

Leur numéro dura environ quarante-cinq bonnes minutes. Ils avaient inventé une histoire ou tout le public était acteur. Les deux narrateurs faisaient des gestes que le public refaisait ensuite, parfois plusieurs fois de suite. C'était comme faire un peu de sport. Cela plut beaucoup à Bokuto qui s'amusait presque autant que les enfants. L'histoire en elle-même avait été minutieusement bien préparée. Elle était à la fois adaptée pour les enfants et pour les adultes pour que chacun puisse la trouver intéressante et y participer. Cela racontait l'histoire d'un enfant qui habitait sur les bords du Nil et à qui il arrivait toutes sortes d'aventures, dans la quête pour retrouver son petit chat qu'il avait perdu. Il faisait, au fil de ses péripéties, plusieurs rencontres de personnages ayant chacun une citation associée à un geste, comme pour les caractériser et leur donner un côté plus humain, malgré leur existence factice. Bokuto prit un moment pour observer la foule. Il n'y avait pas une personne qui ne participait pas. Même les vieillards les plus fatigués et affaiblis donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. On aurait dit une sorte de danse collective. Le prince chercha Akaashi du regard pour voir si lui aussi prenait part aux festivités, mais il ne put le trouver. Où était-il passé ?

Lorsque le spectacle fut terminé, Bokuto partit voir Yukie pour la féliciter, Konoha étant en train de parler avec d'autres personnes.

\- C'est formidable ce que vous avez mis au point ! C'est vous qui avez tout inventé ?

\- D ! Pour ne rien te cacher, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on bosse sur celle-là.

\- Il y en a eu d'autres ?

\- Oh oui ! Ça fait presque une lune d'or entière qu'on fait ça ! L'inspiration est parfois difficile à trouver, mais deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un, comme on dit !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Après, l'idée n'est pas de nous. Elle vient de Saimi, la mère de Keiji. Elle agit beaucoup dans l'ombre, et dès qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau qui sort, tu peux être sûr qu'elle y est liée de près ou de loin ! Sans elle, le moral des troupes serait très bas… On a de la chance de l'avoir.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Akaashi, il est où ? Je ne le trouve nulle part.

\- Seul Dieu le sait… Tous les soirs, il s'éclipse en s'arrangeant pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il peut faire, mais si tu veux mon avis, cela doit être dans l'intérêt du groupe. Oh tiens, en parlant du loup, regarde qui est là-bas !

Bokuto se retourna et vit Akaashi parler à un petit garçon dans ses bras. Bokuto l'avait vu pendant l'histoire, il était parmi d'autres enfants de son âge à écouter attentivement l'histoire de Konoha et Yukie. Bokuto se dirigea vers lui, et quand il fut à la hauteur d'Akaashi, ce dernier libéra enfin le petit et lui dit d'aller rejoindre sa mère pour aller se coucher.

\- Alors, as-tu apprécié l'histoire de ces deux zouaves ?

\- C'était super !

\- Ils sont très doués. Je pense qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas très bien compte. C'est pour ça que je leur ai donné des postes assez importants.

\- Akaashi… où étais-tu passé ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant l'histoire.

\- J'avais une affaire à régler, rien de grave. Bon, vu l'heure et étant donné que tu es encore debout, je pense que le lever va encore être difficile pour toi…

\- Hé ! J'ai réussi à m'habituer au fil des jours !

\- Moi, je te dis : tu ne t'y feras jamais.

Bokuto devina que c'était pour rire, puisqu'il vit les lèvres du brun légèrement se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit appartement des Akaashi et s'apprêtèrent à se coucher sur le tapis de sol.

\- Tiens, prends-ça, il va faire un peu plus frais cette nuit.

Il lui donna une petite couverture.

\- Merci. Attends, mais toi, tu ne prends rien ?

\- On n'a que quatre couvertures : deux pour ma mère et ma sœur, une pour Kuroo dehors et la dernière pour toi.

\- Mais-

\- Ça va aller, je te dis.

Bokuto n'insista pas, mais se sentit très mal à l'aise de laisser le pauvre Akaashi sans aucune protection pour la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il commença à s'endormir et fut sur le point d'y arriver lorsqu'il perçut des tremblements venant de son voisin. Il était dos à lui, mais il pouvait voir qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Bokuto s'en voulait vraiment de ne garder la couverture que pour lui. Au moins, son corps était tout chaud, si Akaashi était contre lui, ça lui ferait sans doute un peu plus de bien, ils pourraient partager la couverture. Il décida donc que c'était une bonne idée et entreprit de ramener le brun contre lui. Personne ne les verrait, Kuroo était dehors et sa mère et sa sœur étaient séparées d'eux par un rideau tiré entre eux. Il passa un bras par-dessus le corps d'Akaashi et l'attira doucement vers lui, sans le brusquer. Seulement, il n'eut même pas fini qu'Akaashi se dégagea vivement. Et encore, _vivement_ était un bien faible mot pour qualifier la façon dont il se débattit. Bokuto fut très surpris, on aurait dit qu'il le fuyait comme s'il était une sorte de tortionnaire et que le seul but de l'attirer vers lui était de lui faire du mal.

\- Non, non ! Laisse-moi, LAISSE-MOI !

On aurait dit qu'il était en plein rêve. Bokuto leva les mains en signe de capitulation, mais le jeune chef recula jusqu'à se coller contre le mur opposé à leur tapis. Il s'assit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains protégeant sa tête, comme s'il attendait que Bokuto lui mette un coup. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, il était totalement désorienté.

Soudain, sa mère sortit de derrière le rideau et accourut auprès de son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Kuroo débarqua aussi. Tout se passait très vite.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

\- Non, non, commença sa mère, il va bien. C'est juste une petite crise de panique.

\- Je-… Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans cet état. Je-je l'ai simplement rapproché parce qu'il semblait avoir froid… C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Saimi. C'est loin d'être ta faute, crois-moi. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, il va se calmer. Il n'aime pas le contact avec des étrangers, c'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça.

Sa mère était la quatrième personne à être au courant des véritables identités des deux jeunes garçons. Son comportement à leur égard était comme celui des autres. De manière générale, c'était une personne de très douce, chaleureusement, et appréciée par la communauté. Comme lui avait confié Yukie, elle faisait beaucoup pour que tout le monde soit heureux. À l'instant _t_ , elle démontrait toutes ses qualités de mère. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Bokuto aurait aimé que sa mère le prenne de la sorte dans ses bras au moins une fois dans sa vie, à moins qu'il n'en eût gardé aucun souvenir. Kuroo repartit monter la garde dehors, maintenant qu'il s'était assuré que tout allait bien à l'intérieur, ou du moins, que la situation était entre de bonnes mains.

Bokuto resta à veiller sur Akaashi qui se calmait progressivement dans les bras de sa mère. Il était choqué de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Akaashi était méconnaissable. On aurait dit une toute autre personne. Lui qui était calme et sûr de lui en temps normal, était devenu agité et désorienté en l'espace d'un simple toucher. Bokuto avait entendu parler de personnes ne pouvant supporter le contact d'autrui, il y en avait une au palais comme ça, mais il n'avait jamais pu voir ce que le toucher pouvait lui faire. Il devait y avoir différents degrés… Bokuto avait un peu honte d'avoir été celui qui le déclenche chez le brun. C'était effrayant comme réaction. Le cœur de Bokuto s'était serré. Il aurait aimé être la personne qui le réconforte en le prenant dans ses bras. Il aurait tellement désiré le _protéger_.

Saimi vit que le jeune prince réfléchissait en regardant son fils.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas permanent, comme symptômes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a des hauts et des bas, si on peut le dire ainsi. Cela dépend surtout de la personne, en réalité. Plus Keiji aura confiance et appréciera cette personne, moins il aura de crise. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui peut le calmer au moment présent, sourit-elle tristement.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda son fils – qui s'était rendormi dans ses bras – avec toute la tendresse dont était capable une mère. Elle reprit :

\- Tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sens ce genre de chose, et je suis convaincue que tu es quelqu'un de réellement bon. Je suis aussi persuadée que ta venue ici n'est pas le fruit du hasard. D'une manière ou d'un autre, tu vas aider Keiji, comme il va t'aider toi. Vos destins sont liés.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. Les uploads seront faits normalement tous les lundi.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'attends beaucoup de retours sur cette fiction :)

À lundi prochain !


	3. XXIème siècle 1

**Merci à la seule personne qui a commenté cette fiction, c'est chouette ! On dirait que tout le monde est parti en vacances... Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture pour ceux qui sont encore là ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive à continuer à écrire !**

* * *

Les âmes sœurs, plus de 2000 ans plus tard.

Ce jour-là, Akaashi Keiji, 26 ans, avait décidé de prendre le métro pour se rendre à un rendez-vous dans le cadre de son travail. Il faisait assez chaud en extérieur et les sous-terrain japonais avaient l'avantage d'être climatisés. Merci le XXIème siècle !

Bien sûr, il le prit avant une heure de pointe, donc le wagon commençait à être assez rempli. Heureusement, il trouva une place sans personne qui puisse se coller contre lui. Il avait horreur de ça. Le contact, en général, il n'aimait pas trop.

Il y avait vraiment toutes sortes de personnes dans les métros : des bébés, des parents, des enfants, des vieillards, des riches, des pauvres, des malades, etc. Tu veux voir la population de Tokyo ? Prends le métro !

Le wagon s'engouffra dans un virage. Les lumières vacillèrent. Cela arrivait parfois. Ce qui n'arrivait pas, en revanche, fut la secousse. La première. Ce fut comme si le train avait sursauté sur un obstacle sur la voie. Cela semblait venir des premiers wagons.

Quelques secondes après, la deuxième secousse fut plus violente, le brun dû se cramponner à la barre au-dessus de lui pour garder l'équilibre, son cœur commença à battre plus vite, quelque chose clochait, ce genre de choc n'était pas censé arriver. Le troisième fut encore pire et il sembla toucher le wagon dans lequel il se trouvait. Akaashi n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la panique gagner les autres passagers, ni les gens crier. Seulement que quelqu'un lui sautait dessus.

Puis, ce fut le noir.

#\\#\\#\\#

Quand Akaashi se réveilla, il était couché sur quelqu'un. Sur le torse de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un le tenait contre lui, comme pour le protéger.

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Il avait pris le métro pour être au frais, pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ? Chaque respiration lui brûlait la gorge. Il commença à bouger et sentit une vive douleur à l'abdomen. Il toussa un peu et un goût de fer lui envahit la bouche. Ses yeux le piquaient alors qu'il les avait à peine ouverts. Bon sang, ce qu'il avait mal. Son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir, mais toutes ses tentatives le ramenaient misérablement dans sa position initiale.

Ses mouvements et gémissements de douleur firent émerger la personne qui le tenait. Il sembla réaliser qu'il tenait Akaashi et écarta un peu les bras, comme s'il avait peur de le brûler. _Était-il la source de cette insupportable chaleur ?_ Se demanda naïvement le brun, trop sonné pour avoir la moindre pensé cohérente.

\- H-Hey, tout va bien ? fit l'inconnu.

\- Je ne pense pa- argh !

Un nouveau pic de douleur vint lui traverser le corps.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

L'inconnu le tourna et l'aida à s'assoir à côté de lui. Akaashi remarqua son élan de familiarité, mais n'y prêta pas attention, vu la situation. Il voulut quand même connaître le visage de cet inconnu qui l'avait a priori… sauvé ?

Il se redressa, non sans une grimace douloureuse, et regarda l'homme en question qui le regarda aussi en retour.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Tout bruit devint sourd.

Toute vision périphérique floue.

Le brun ne put pas détacher son regard de cet homme qui devait avoir son âge. Lui aussi semblait envoûté. Il ne s'attardait pas à le dévisager, seul son regard importait.

Akaashi ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la vision de cet inconnu le remplit d'une immense tristesse. Son pouls s'accéléra.

Le garçon en face de lui pleura sans même sans rendre compte. Il leva d'ailleurs une main tremblante vers Akaashi et lui essuya la joue. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le brun se rendit compte qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Le contact de sa main contre sa joue lui provoqua une vague de frissons qui lui parcouru tout le corps.

Il voulut parler. Il voulut parler à cet inconnu, lui demander ce qui leur arrivait, pourquoi ils s'étaient mis dans cet état.

Mais la chose qu'il voulait savoir avant tout était : Qui était-il puisqu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Sa tristesse le prenait tant au cœur qu'il n'était capable de rien faire. Il sentit ses larmes continuer de couler doucement sur ses joues et sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

\- On… Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda finalement l'inconnu. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ces réactions… ? Pourquoi m'es-tu si familier alors que c'est la première fois que je te vois ?

Alors qu'il se posait les mêmes questions, Akaashi réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement de la tristesse qui lui serrait la poitrine. C'était comme s'il retrouvait une vieille connaissance après des années de séparation. Il y avait malgré tout de la joie mêlée à cette tristesse, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il était si confus au point de ne plus savoir comment parler. Son for intérieur lui disait qu'il devait s'agir plus que d'une simple connaissance compte-tenu des battements de son cœur.

Il voulait lui répondre. Il ressaya de faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, mais sans y parvenir.

\- J-… Je-….

Il y était presque, il fallait qu'il lui réponde ! Même l'inconnu semblait attendre sa réponse et même faire preuve de patience, comme s'il lui disait silencieusement _Tout va bien, ne te brusque pas. J'attendrai ta réponse le temps qu'il faudra_.

Soudain, Akaashi fut tiré en arrière et soulevé. Des voix parlaient, mais elles semblaient lointaines, tant le brun s'était enfoncé dans les iris rassurantes et dorées de l'inconnu.

On l'allongea sur un brancard.

Akaashi jeta un regard désespéré vers l'inconnu. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le quitte. S'ils avaient tous les deux cette réaction, cela était un signe du destin. Il réussit à articuler :

\- Non !... Non, je-… je dois rester avec-… Je veux rester, je dois rester !

Il tendit le bras vers l'inconnu et vit ce dernier copier son action, le même regard désespéré dans les yeux.

Puis ce fut le noir.

#\\#\\#\\#

Quand Akaashi se réveilla, il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Il observa son environnement. Tous ses souvenirs ressurgirent quand il _le_ vit. _Il_ avait des cheveux décolorés tirant entre gris clair et gris foncé. Mais ce qui tranchait le plus chez _lui_ était ses yeux couleur or, Akaashi ne pensait pas qu'une teinte comme celle-ci puisse exister.

Il était assis à son chevet et lisait un livre dont le brun ne put pas voir le titre. L'inconnu regarda bientôt dans sa direction.

\- Oh ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda Akaashi de but en blanc.

\- J'étais super inquiet ! Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup !

Il se souvint soudain d'une des questions qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres à leur rencontre.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Ah oui, pardon ! Je manque à mes devoirs. Je suis Bokuto Koutarou. Et toi ?

\- Akaashi Keiji… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- Ah. Il y a eu un accident de métro. Genre très violent. Ils en parlent partout dans le monde ! Un attentat apparemment. Il y a eu… des centaines de morts. C'est un miracle qu'on s'en soit sortis toi, moi et la dizaine d'autres personnes.

Le brun resta interdit. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du décor dans lequel il s'était 'réveillé' après l'accident. Tout n'était que fumée et feu. Il mesurait encore difficilement la chance qu'ils avaient d'être en vie tous les deux. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il était heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti aussi. Sa famille devait être rassurée. Il faudrait qu'il prévienne la sienne aussi le moment venu.

\- Et… nous ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire pour toi si t'avais pas été dans la même partie du wagon que moi. Tu as une blessure à l'abdomen et une jambe cassée. Moi je m'en sors avec un bras dans le plâtre et une légère blessure à la tête. On est des véritables miraculés, tu sais.

\- Je… je ne parlais pas de ça... Comment se fait-il que j'aie l'impression de te connaître ?

Son nom ne lui disait rien, il n'avait pu le relier à aucune de ses connaissances. Il attendait tellement la réponse à cette question que son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Et, puisqu'il était relié de partout par des fils électriques à des appareils, les bips des machines s'accélérèrent aussi, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Bokuto. Lorsqu'Akaashi s'en aperçu, il rougit légèrement, bien qu'il ne sût pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une autre vie, haha !

Akaashi, lui, ne rit pas. Il était bien trop perturbé par cette histoire. Ce genre de réaction n'était pas normale : on ne pleure pas lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un nous laissant une impression de 'déjà vu'. En tout cas, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.

Bokuto vint le sortir de ses songes.

\- Ça me rappelle une vieille histoire d'ailleurs.

Le blessé le regarda, curieux de connaître la suite.

\- C'est une légende qui parlait de personnes se cherchant à travers le temps. Je ne me souviens plus des détails.

Akaashi le regarda drôlement. Il avait déjà entendu cette histoire, mais cela était juste un conte qu'on racontait aux enfants, rien de plus. Il s'étonna que Bokuto puisse potentiellement y croire. Il avait un peu un côté naïf.

\- Enfin, bref ! Toi, tu te sens comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense qu'ils me bourrent d'anti-douleurs. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore pu te le dire mais… merci pour tout.

\- Ah ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Tu m'as sauvé lors de l'accident. Je te dois la vie. Et puis, tu es venu ici… pour veiller sur moi, alors je pense que je peux te remercier pour ta bienveillance.

Bokuto sourit, un peu gêné.

\- Tu sais, j'ai agi par instinct, vraiment. Il y avait plein de personnes dans ce wagon, mais c'est vers toi que je me suis précipité, mon corps a bougé tout seul ! Si ça se trouve, je suis comme ton ange gardien !

Il partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire puis reprit son sérieux assez rapidement.

\- Akaashi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes liés. Je ne sais pas si cela relève de la magie, de la fatalité, ou du destin, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on continue à se voir. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître car nous avons sûrement beaucoup plus de choses en commun qu'on ne pourrait penser. Si on devait se rencontrer tous les deux, il faut qu'on comprenne pourquoi.

Il y eut un temps de flottement pendant lequel Akaashi le dévisagea comme s'il venait de prononcer des paroles divines. Et comme s'il hésitait à le croire aussi. Son sérieux était loin d'être factice, alors que devait-il penser de cela ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant que Bokuto ne s'exclame subitement :

\- Wow ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?! Je suis malade ! Akaashi, excuse-moi si je t'ai gêné ! J'avais vraiment pas l'intention de dire ça ! Mais… heu… à y réfléchir… je ne serai pas contre l'idée qu'on… qu'on apprenne à se connaître… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, bien sûr !

Le brun rit doucement à sa maladresse et rougit un peu aussi.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Ah, ok… Hein ?! Quoi ?! T'as accepté ?

\- Ce que tu viens de me dire m'a convaincu. Je ne crois pas particulièrement à la magie et aux sciences occultes, ou de prédilections, appelle ça comme tu veux, mais après ce qu'on a vécu, je pense qu'il faut qu'on garde contact. Nous sommes tous les deux des miraculés, ça nous fait déjà un point commun.

Il lui sourit malgré tout. Il n'avait pas mal, mais il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait l'air. Il avait sûrement les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et des cernes sous les yeux. Comment Bokuto le voyait-il ? Était-il présentable ?

Il réalisa ce à quoi il était en train de penser et s'infligea des claques mentales. Ce n'était pas son genre de se soucier de son apparence, surtout devant un inconnu… qui n'en était plus vraiment un depuis qu'il lui avait donné son nom, finalement…

\- Sinon… je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours. Ils t'ont opéré et tout s'est bien passé. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand tu pourras ressortir…

\- Ah… mince… j'espère qu'ils ont prévenu mon travail.

Il se tourna dans la direction opposée à Bokuto pour prendre son portable (incroyablement intact aussi) qui était posé sur la petite table à côté du lit. Il tourna son dos une seconde à Bokuto.

Soudain, il sentit un contact sur sa peau. Des flashs lui traversèrent les yeux.

Il se voyait parler avec Bokuto mais leurs vêtements étaient différents et il ne reconnaissait pas le paysage. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'un tel lieu puisse exister à cette époque, et encore moins au Japon. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de parler ensemble… à l'étranger.

Non, clairement, cela n'était jamais arrivé. C'était impossible.

Le contact fut aussi bref que les images qui lui assaillirent l'esprit.

Étrangement, il s'en retrouva tout essoufflé. Il se tourna vers Bokuto pour lui demander ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il se rendit compte, en le voyant, qu'il était dans le même état.

\- C'était quoi ça ? fit l'argenté entre deux respirations.

\- J'allais justement te demander.

\- Désolé, mais quand j'ai vu tes cicatrices, j-

\- Ce ne sont pas des cicatrices. Je suis né avec.

\- On dirait vraiment que tu as été blessé pourtant… Oh ! Tu savais que les taches de naissances indiquent la raison de notre mort dans une vie passée ?

\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? demanda Akaashi en l'ignorant. Ce paysage… cette discussion… On aurait presque dit un flash-back, non ?

\- Hm… Oui, en effet. C'était genre… toi, mais… avec des sortes de haillons et… la peau plus foncée… À quoi je ressemblais moi ?!

\- La même chose. Je me demande vraiment ce que c'est.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

Bokuto se leva subitement et Akaashi sursauta.

\- Je vais mener mon enquête. Ce qui nous arrive, c'est vraiment pas _normal_ !

Il était absolument déterminé, le brun vit cette lueur dans ses yeux qui disait qu'il pouvait remuer ciel et terre jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Sa position en était presque comique. Il était bien droit, les jambes écartées et les mains sur les hanches. Un peu plus et Akaashi n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir arracher sa chemise et s'envoler par la fenêtre comme superman.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Bokuto quitta la chambre, laissant son nouvel ami, perplexe, fixer la porte par laquelle il était sorti. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte comme ça, sans même lui dire au revoir. Non pas qu'Akaashi l'aurait désiré, mais en tout bon citoyen éduqué, c'est ce qu'on est censé faire dans ce genre de situation, non ?

Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore bien cerné le personnage de Bokuto. Cette histoire le perturbait, tout comme lui. Cependant, était-ce une bonne raison de lui faire confiance ? Après tout, il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui ! Et s'il était un malfrat ? Un tueur en série ? Un dealer ? Un trafiquant en tout genre ?

Akaashi se raisonna. Il n'avait pas senti la moindre animosité entre eux. Et, pour être honnête, il appréciait bien cet homme. Ils avaient convenu de se revoir, et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, il sentait que sa vie n'en serait pas la même. Si cet inconnu avait été mis sur sa route, c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose à accomplir ensemble.


	4. Égypte Antique 2

Amis de cœur – Égypte Antique II

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Bokuto eut la surprise de constater que son voisin de tapis, lui, dormait encore. Après ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la nuit, il avait bien le droit à quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Il le regarda. Pendant son sommeil, Akaashi s'était tourné vers lui, ce qui permettait à Bokuto de l'admirer à son gré. Il avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Bokuto fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de passer son pouce dessus pour en mesurer la douceur. C'en était presque une invitation. Bokuto continua de l'admirer silencieusement. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure pour toujours. L'expression qu'il affichait contrastait vraiment avec celle qu'il abordait tous les jours, et encore plus avec celle des évènements de la veille. Le jeune prince sourit. Tous les jours, il découvrait une facette d'Akaashi. Konoha avait raison : le comportement froid derrière lequel il se cachait était réellement une façade.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Fit Kuroo qui rentra dans la pièce.

\- Chhh !

Bokuto se tourna vers lui pour lui intimer de se taire. Il se retourna vers Akaashi et faillit sursauter quand il vit que celui-ci le fixait de son regard céleste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, moi ? Rien ! J'attendais que tu te réveilles !

\- Il te regardait dormir, le trahit Kuroo le sourire aux lèvres.

Aussitôt, Akaashi regarda l'argenté d'un air agacé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il détourna le regard que Bokuto put percevoir ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la gêne. Première découverte de la journée : Akaashi pouvait être embarrassé.

Kuroo partit avant eux à la carrière. Bokuto préféra attendre le brun. Ils se mirent en route.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

\- Parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir.

\- Quand on est leader, on doit montrer l'exemple. On a des responsabilités.

\- Vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier, je pense que tu avais le droit de rester couché un peu plus longtemps.

Akaashi ne dit rien pendant un moment.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne me voies pas comme ça…

Était-il gêné à ce point d'avoir été découvert en état de faiblesse ? Cela surpris Bokuto que son image soit si importante à ses yeux.

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, tu sais.

\- C'est juste que… je ne veux pas que tu aies cette vision de moi… Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce genre d'exemple que doit montrer un leader.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il avait la tête baissée et regardait ses mains qu'il était en train de triturer.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je me réveillais en pleine nuit en hurlant et on devait me faire sentir des encens pour que je me rendorme.

\- Ah bon ?

Cette histoire piqua l'intérêt du jeune chef.

\- Je faisais des cauchemars terribles où le palais était en feu, ou alors où tout le monde mourrait. Que des rêves morbides dans ce genre-là. Parfois, plusieurs gardes devaient intervenir pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Akaashi sembla très surpris par cette anecdote. Il avait arrêté de jouer avec ses mains.

\- Tu n'as plus ce problème maintenant ?

\- Non, c'est fini tout ça. C'était à une période où beaucoup de pression s'accumulait sur mon dos, lorsqu'on m'annonça officiellement que je prendrai la succession de mon père à sa mort. Je te dis ça parce que, finalement, toi et moi ne sommes pas si différents. On a tous les deux un poste à hautes responsabilités et c'est normal que cela nous angoisse. Quel âge as-tu, Akaashi ?

\- Vingt et une lunes d'or.

\- J'ai une lune d'or de plus que toi et tu es déjà à la tête d'une société entière. C'est normal que tu fasses ce genre de crises.

Akaashi sembla apprécier la comparaison vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il fit. Il le perdit rapidement. Son air se fit plus sombre.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça…

Il avait prononcé ces paroles plus pour lui-même que pour Bokuto. Celui-ci avait vraiment envie de savoir. Il n'avait même pas fini de découvrir la face émergée de l'iceberg qu'il devinait que ce qu'il ne savait pas dépassait sûrement tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Et Akaashi ne se rendait pas compte que son côté mystérieux le faisait acquérir encore plus de valeur et d'importance aux yeux de Bokuto. Il fallait qu'il apprenne ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait envie de connaître son histoire.

Ils travaillèrent une fois de plus toute la journée à la carrière. Heureusement, ils bénéfiraient de deux jours de repos après ça. Ils en avaient bien le droit, vu le travail intense qu'ils fournissaient le reste de la semaine.

Au grand bonheur de Bokuto, Akaashi resta près de lui toute la journée, à la carrière. Ils ne parlaient pas spécialement beaucoup, mais l'argenté était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Parfois, sans éveiller l'attention du jeune chef, il le contemplait discrètement pour pouvoir apprendre chaque détail de son corps. Il se dit que cela semblait un tant soit peu pervers, mais c'est comme ça qu'il avait été éduqué. Depuis son plus jeune âge, et bien que cela paraisse surprenant, on lui avait appris à courtiser les dames, et une des méthodes enseignées était de regarder discrètement l'élue de son cœur le plus possible jusqu'à celle-ci le remarque. Le moment où elle le remarquerait serait le début de la courtoisie et aussi la preuve que l'autre personne avait de l'intérêt en lui. Plus la personne était rapide à remarquer, plus il y avait de chances de cela marche entre eux. Les rares fois où Bokuto l'avait testée n'avaient pas vraiment été concluantes...

L'après-midi fut très semblable au matin. De l'argile, du modelage, des briques et des briques et des briques... Le travail était redondant, mais au moins, Bokuto gagnait en efficacité à force de répéter les mêmes gestes qui devenaient des automatismes. Il trouvait presque cette activité plaisante, voyant parfois des formes suggestives - comme des visages ou des animaux - dans les couches d'agile. Puis, il se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le jour où il _les_ avait vu pour la première fois.

\- Akaashi, que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retrouves avec ces cicatrices ?

Le garçon hésita un moment avant de répondre, comme s'il était en train de présélectionner les mots qu'il allait employer. Bokuto perçut son hésitation.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de me le dire, ne te force pas, hein.

Il savait très bien que si Akaashi n'avait pas envie de dire quelque chose, il n'attendrait pas son feu vert pour lui faire remarquer, il avait suffisamment assez de caractère. Cependant, le brun ne semblait pas contre l'idée de lui parler. Peut-être avait-il suffisamment confiance en Bokuto pour lui exposer ces détails de sa vie.

\- Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas tellement secret. Tout le monde est courant ici, puisque tout le monde y était. N'importe qui pourrait te le raconter.

 _Sauf que personne n'ose puisque ça te concerne directement_ , pensa Bokuto.

\- Tout ça s'est passé il y a environ une lune d'or. À cette époque, mon père était le superviseur de cette carrière. Tout allait pour le mieux. Puis ces hommes ont débarqué (il les montra du regard). Ils ont commencé à vouloir faire leur loi. Personne n'osait leur répondre puisqu'ils étaient de la caste supérieure à la nôtre. Ici, si tu ne respectes pas ce système, tu peux être tué juste pour avoir bousculé quelqu'un d'une caste plus haute. On essaye de les éviter au maximum, pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Bien sûr, leurs directives n'ont pas plus à mon père qui leur a rapidement répondu. On a passé un marché avec eux pour garder la moitié de la carrière sous notre contrôle. C'était notre première erreur. Ils en ont voulu plus, toujours plus. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre et suis allé casser des briques sur les pieds d'un garde, j'ai fait passer ça pour une simple erreur. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas aimé. J'étais prêt à me battre, mais mon père est intervenu. La discussion s'est envenimée jusqu'à ce que mon père frappe le superviseur.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. La partie suivante s'annonçait difficile à narrer.

\- Ils se sont jetés sur lui, tous d'un coup et l'ont attaché à un poteau. Le superviseur lui a dit : « Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir coopérer, je te propose de donner ta vie en échange de celle de tous tes camarades. Je pense que c'est une plutôt bonne monnaie d'échange ». Mon père se résigna assez rapidement. Mais, alors qu'il avait accepté son sort et attendait sa sentence, un des gardes se jeta sur moi et me força à me mettre à terre. Je n'ai pas bronché, je n'étais pas en position d'opposer la moindre résistance. Ils avaient pointé un arc sur moi. J'ai entendu mon père crier… ma mère aussi. Ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Sauf que la flèche ne m'a jamais atteinte. C'est… mon père qui l'a reçue. En même temps, le fouet s'est abattu sur moi. Le superviseur a dit « À chaque flèche, ton fils recevra un coup de fouet. Je te conseille de mourir vite pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop ». (Akaashi reprit son souffle) J'ai enduré la douleur, me disant que ça devait être pire pour lui… mais je n'ai pas tenu plus du troisième coup. Il a fallu six flèches pour le tuer. Une fois fini, ils… ils l'ont laissé pour mort. Je suis tombé à terre, la douleur me terrassait, mais je suis resté conscient. Je n'ai pas pu bouger pendant deux semaines. Je… Je n'ai même pas pu aller à la cérémonie de passage de mon père.

Akaashi continuait de travailler l'argile tout en racontant son récit. Il devint silencieux pendant un moment, et reprit :

\- Après ça, nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix que de nous plier à leurs ordres. J'ai été nommé chef du quartier. Ce n'est pas du tout simple. J'en bave tous les jours. C'est sûrement une sorte de prix à payer…

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir conduit au meurtre de mon père.

Il lui dit ça en le regardant directement dans les yeux. Bokuto avait l'impression que son regard scrutait directement son âme. Il avait repris ce regard froid. Il avait dû passer des nuits à s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait, même si ce n'était pas directement sa faute. Bokuto savait que cela ne servait à rien de le lui dire. En même temps, le brun semblait avoir été immunisé contre sa culpabilité, peut-être à force de se l'être répétée. Il devait savoir que cela ne ramènerait pas son père.

\- C'est une bien triste histoire. Je vois d'où tu tiens ton caractère, maintenant. Ton père semblait avoir un fort tempérament aussi. Akaashi…, Bokuto lui prit la main, si on devient un leader, c'est que cela est inscrit dans notre âme. Ce n'est pas par hasard que les Dieux aient choisis que ce soit toi. Tu vas accomplir de grandes choses.

Le regard dAkaashi s'adoucit un peu.

\- Vous avez pensé à une rébellion ?

\- Et c'est un prince qui demande ça ?

\- J'ai beaucoup étudié l'histoire, et plusieurs fois, pour que la vie change, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Difficile à faire. Nous n'avons ni armes, ni moyens de pression. Nous avons des arcs, mais ça ne peut pas suffire. On se dit que la situation va bien finir par évoluer.

\- J'aimerai tellement vous aider…

Ce fut au tour dAkaashi de poser sa main sur celle de Bokuto.

\- Crois-moi, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup.

Soudain, ils tournèrent la tête. Un adolescent était en train de résister à un garde. Il prit une brique et la jeta à terre en disant qu'il en avait marre de se faire maltraiter par eux. Bokuto regarda Akaashi et sursauta. Alors qu'il ne s'agissait juste que d'une simple scène de dispute, le jeune leader était livide. Il était comme paralysé de peur, pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui était à la place de ce garçon.

\- Akaashi… ?

Le garde sortit son fouet. Merde, il était trop tard, le garçon allait y passer. Bokuto se leva, Akaashi ne semblant pas vouloir bouger, se précipita sur le garde et attrapa son bras de justesse avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur l'adolescent. Le fouet claqua à côté. Il entendit la foule retenir son souffle. Tout se figea. Bokuto tourna la tête vers le garçon pour voir s'il allait bien. Il écarquilla les yeux. Akaashi faisait barrière avec son corps, pour le protéger. Le fouet avait claqué sur son bras étendu et laissé une marque rouge. Il regardait le garde avec toute la colère dont il était capable. C'était le même qui avait failli frapper la petite fille deux jours auparavant. Bokuto était cloué sur place, ce regard lui aurait presque fait peur, s'il lui avait été adressé.

\- Oh, oh ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le superviseur débarqua.

\- Range-moi cet objet, toi ! À la prochaine bavure, je peux te dire que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien.

\- Chef ! Ce garçon a volontairement cassé une brique !

\- Laissez-le en dehors de ça, ce n'est pas sa faute, déclara Akaashi.

Il était donc prêt à en subir les conséquences à la place du garçon. Bokuto n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait pas comment Akaashi s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour ne pas se faire frapper en public à la place de ceux qu'il sauvait. Le superviseur n'avait pas l'air stupide, vu la manière dont il réagissait lors des altercations. Peut-être qu'Akaashi usait de ses talents d'orateur pour le convaincre de passer l'éponge pour cette fois-là et lui donnait une partie de son salaire en contrepartie.

\- Suis-moi, on va discuter de tout ça, déclara calmement le superviseur.

Akaashi hésita. Bokuto perçut un léger tremblement de sa main qu'il s'empressa d'arrêter en serrant le poing. Tout, tout dans son comportement refusait à y aller. Bokuto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne disait tout simplement pas _non_ à cet homme. Cela devait être en rapport avec cette histoire de castes… Le prince tenta de le retenir :

\- Akaashi, si t-

\- C'est bon, je viens.

Et il suivit le superviseur. Bokuto n'eut dautres choix que de se remettre au travail.

Le brun revint plus tard. Il était livide. Bokuto avait l'impression quil allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Hey, Akaashi, prends mon temps de pause.

\- N-Non, ça va aller.

Bokuto se retrouva presque muet. Que c'était-il passé ?

\- J'insiste. Tu es blanc comme un linge. Va te reposer un peu et reviens quand ça ira mieux. Ça ne me dérange pas de travailler plus si ça te permet d'aller mieux.

Ils bénéficiaient tous d'un petit temps de pause qu'ils pouvaient prendre à n'importe quel moment. Bokuto avait pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il retrouve des couleurs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ici. Akaashi était loin de tout lui avoir raconté.

#/#/#/#

Bokuto se plaisait de plus en plus dans ce petit quartier. Non pas qu'il aimait la vie pauvre, mais l'état d'esprit de ses habitants était plus chaleureux que tout ce qu'il avait connu. De plus, personne ne l'avait attaqué depuis la fois du toit, donc tout allait pour le mieux. Pendant les jours de congé, Akaashi, qui avait repris du poil de la bête, lui enseigna le tir à l'arc. C'était leur arme de prédilection. Il y avait un groupe de chasseurs dans le quartier. Ils ramenaient parfois des lapins ou des petits rongeurs, mais jamais rien de bien consistant qui puisse durer quelques jours et nourrir entre quarante et cinquante bouches. Bokuto était doué pour les armes avec des lames et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'apprendre le tir à l'arc. Le lieu sur lequel ils s'entraînaient était un petit terrain vague derrière les habitations ou personne n'allait très souvent.

\- Lève un peu ton bras… voilà comme ça.

Akaashi avait redressé un peu le coude de Bokuto avec sa main. Son bras avait été bandé la veille, la blessure était superficielle, mais Bokuto pensait que cela l'avait quand même ébranlé psychologiquement. Il aida le prince à se positionner de manière à ce que son corps soit dans le bon axe. Il le lâcha, s'écarta et lui dit de tirer. La flèche manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres.

\- Hahaha ! Encore raté, mon vieux, ricana Kuroo qui observait le spectacle sur le côté.

\- Hé ! Ne te moque pas ! Je l'ai loupé de _quasiment rien_ cette fois !

\- Réessaye encore, ça finira par venir, dit calmement Akaashi.

Après la pause que Bokuto lui avait accordé le jour précédent, Akaashi avait repris son comportement habituel. L'argenté n'avait pas osé poser de questions. Il s'était dit qu'il avait eu son lot d'émotions pour la journée. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi être chef était une tâche si difficile. Le soir, cependant, Akaashi le rassura en lui disant qu'il se sentait mal depuis l'incident car, depuis la mort de son père, il avait les fouets en horreur. Il n'avait pas oublié la douleur que cela lui avait causé et s'en prendre même un petit coup avait été assez dur psychologiquement.

Ils s'entraînèrent à l'arc toute l'après-midi. À la fin de celle-ci, alors qu'il s'était rapidement absenté pour parler avec Yukie, Akaashi revint les voir alors que Bokuto était étendu de fatigue sur le sol.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as plus d'énergie.

\- Ce sport… C'est pire que la carrière…

\- Tant mieux, ça montre que tu es au moins efficace quelque part.

\- Hé !

Bokuto répondait toujours à ses sarcasmes. Il savait qu'Akaashi n'était pas sérieux. Et il savait que ça le faisait rire qu'il y réponde.

\- Peu importe, c'est l'heure du bain !

\- Hein ? firent les deux amis en cœur.

\- Toutes les semaines, on va chercher de l'eau à la rivière et on se lave _vraiment_.

Bokuto avait été tellement absorbé par le style de vie différent de celui du palais qu'il en avait oublié de se laver ! Bon, ils avaient toujours une petite pompe d'eau sur la place du quartier pour se laver un minimum (l'eau ne manquait pas, à défaut de la nourriture). Ce fut une délivrance de savoir qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir être _vraiment_ propre.

Ils partirent, eux et quelques autres hommes du groupe à la rivière la plus proche. Ce n'était pas le Nil, mais un de ses affluents artificiel qui avait été creusé il y avait au moins une lune de diamant - on avait expliqué à Bokuto qu'il s'agissait de cent lunes d'or. Ils étaient équipés de seaux qu'ils allaient remplir et acheminer vers un endroit aménagé.

\- Pourquoi ne se baigne-t-on pas directement dans la rivière ? Ce serait plus simple, non ?

\- On ne le fait plus depuis qu'il y a eu un incident. Il y a trois lunes d'or, la sœur de Saru s'est faite attraper par un crocodile. On tâte tout le temps le terrain pourtant, mais ce jour-là, ça n'a pas suffi. On en est ressorti très choqués, elle n'avait même pas six lunes d'or… Depuis, on préfère remplir des seaux, c'est plus prudent. On vérifie toujours s'il y a des crocodiles aux alentours et on se tiens prêts à s'enfuir.

Ils remplirent les seaux assez rapidement, et firent plusieurs allers-retours. Les hommes et les femmes se lavaient successivement. Chaque semaine, c'était à l'un ou l'autre de commencer. Le moment du « bain » était toujours très convivial et joyeux. Chez les garçons, les jours les plus chauds, cela finissait toujours en bataille d'eau. Comme Akaashi faisait toujours parti de ceux qui lavaient les plus jeunes, Bokuto l'aida aussi. Les enfants l'appréciaient énormément. Parfois, après le repas, il leur racontait des histoires qu'on lui comptait au palais lorsqu'il avait leur âge. Ils étaient toujours absorbés par ses récits, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux sage qui leur enseignait la vie.

La joie de vivre était loin d'avoir désertée les esprits. La vie suivait son cours et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en apercevoir, une autre semaine s'était écoulée.

#/#/#/#

Rien de phénoménal ne s'était produit. Même le travail à la carrière fut normal, aucun fait notable. Les gardes se tinrent bien, même lorsqu'un enfant faisait une « bêtise », ils n'intervenaient pas et se contentaient d'une petite réprimande. Akaashi n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir et Bokuto le sentit un peu plus détendu. Il y eut cependant une soirée où Bokuto sentit un virement d'humeur.

Akaashi s'était éclipsé, comme chaque soir. Bokuto n'avait jamais réussi à le voir partir, il était très discret. Quand il revint, Bokuto alla à sa rencontre.

\- Hey, j'ai pensé à un truc, pour te remercier de m'apprendre l'arc !

Akaashi le regarda, mais ses yeux avaient comme perdus de leur éclat. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Bokuto ne continua pas sa phrase.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien.

\- Akaashi, je t'en prie !

\- Tout vas bien, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Il s'en retourna à ses occupations, évitant la conversation. Bokuto n'insista pas.

Quand ils se couchèrent, Bokuto lui dit quand même, alors qu'ils étaient allongés face à face sur le tapis :

\- Tu sais, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Ça se voit dans ton comportement et dans ton regard. Et, de ce que j'en déduis, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te fait du bien. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais saches que je suis là. N'attends pas que ça te ronge de l'intérieur.

Akaashi ne dit rien. Bokuto avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui parler, mais que cela lui était impossible. Il décida d'agir plutôt par la symbolique. L'argenté lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne, entre leurs deux corps. Le brun ne le repoussa pas, Bokuto cru même percevoir qu'il la serrait en retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si intéressant à tes yeux ? demanda le brun la voix basse.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu te soucie de comment je vais, tu veilles même à ce que j'aille mieux... Et tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder.

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'important. Tu as une famille entière sur qui veiller à ton tour. Je vois bien que tu es tourmenté par quelque chose, et je ne veux pas que ce que tu essaye de te cacher finisse par te dévorer.

Akaashi lui sourit faiblement.

\- Nous sommes plus semblables que je ne le pensais.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à "cacher quelque chose".

Les mots s'évanouirent dans le silence. Bokuto sourit aussi. Akaashi pouvait-il avoir deviné l'intérêt qu'il lui portait ? Pouvait-il savoir qu'il occupait toutes ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la rue ? Pouvait-il savoir que son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses pupilles turquoise dans les siennes ? La fatigue le rattrapa bientôt, l'empêchant de continuer sa liste de questions.

Ils s'endormirent sereinement.

#/#/#/#

Les jours de repos suivants, Bokuto proposa à Akaashi de lui apprendre le corps à corps, ce que celui-ci ne refusa pas. Il était plus spécialisé dans le tir à l'arc, alors cet entraînement ne se refusait pas. Il avait déjà quelques techniques, mais seulement le minimum vital pour pouvoir s'en sortir lors d'un combat. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Bokuto lui montra les bases, la posture à adopter, la façon de donner un coup pour qu'il soit efficace, les parties du corps à viser, toutes ces petites choses en apparence banales mais qui s'avéraient très utiles une fois en situation.

Ils s'amusèrent bien, cela permit à Akaashi de respirer et de prendre du bon temps. Kuroo était toujours sur le côté du terrain. Il ne voulait pas participer, préférant surveiller. Bokuto ne le trouvait pas très drôle, pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de s'amuser... Mais Kuroo lui répliqua que c'est lorsque sa garde était la plus basse qu'on se faisait facilement attaquer. Lors de cet entraînement, Bokuto était certain qu'il avait eu affaire à la véritable personnalité d'Akaashi. Il était souriant, partant pour tout ce qu'il lui proposait et surtout, il acceptait le contact alors qu'apparemment il n'aimait pas ça en temps normal. Plusieurs fois, Bokuto le prit par la taille pour modifier sa position ou parfois carrément tout son corps pour lui montrer une prise. Ce qui le surpris, c'est que tout cet « entraînement » n'était qu'à moitié sérieux. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, l'un attaquait l'autre par surprise et cela se finissait dans la poussière.

Le bain du soir se déroula dans la même bonne humeur, même Kuroo participa à la petite bataille d'eau qui se produisit et joua avec quelques enfants.

Le repas du soir fut tout aussi joyeux, Akaashi partit discuter avec Konoha et Yukie de détails logistiques et les deux garçons du palais se retrouvèrent seuls. Saimi Akaashi vint à leur rencontre.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était une femme encore très jeune malgré ses deux enfants. Bokuto ne lui donnait pas plus de trente-huit lunes d'or. Elle était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Bokuto ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le père de Keiji, mais il n'était pas impossible que ce dernier tire toute sa beauté de sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et yeux bleu ciel que lui.

\- Je vous en prie, l'invita-t-il. J'ai appris que c'était vous qui aviez trouvé ces idées de « temps d'histoires » ! C'est vraiment bien pensé.

\- Je te remercie, mais c'est surtout Akinori et Yukie qui méritent toute la gloire. Je serai bien incapable d'imaginer les histoires qui leur sortent de la tête.

\- En tout cas, tout le monde apprécie et s'amuse. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur la manière dont vous vous entraidez.

\- Beaucoup de quartiers se sont déjà détruits de l'intérieur parce qu'il n'y régnait pas un climat propice au dialogue et à l'entente. Mais ici, nous avons la chance d'avoir un bon chef !

Elle sourit en disant cela. Elle était fière de son fils.

\- Il m'a raconté la mort de votre époux.

\- Ce ne fut pas une période heureuse. Keiji a beaucoup souffert. Il en est ressorti totalement changé. Il s'est forgé un fort caractère, le même que son père, mais à défaut d'un manque de charisme qu'il croyait devoir combler, je pense qu'il fait surtout ça pour qu'un évènement comme celui-ci ne se reproduise pas.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant et fixa le vide. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Mais maintenant, je suis rassurée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que tu es là, il a beaucoup changé. En tout cas, moi je m'en rends compte. Il recommence à s'ouvrir aux autres. Cela lui fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes. C'est exactement comme je te l'ai dit. Il t'aime bien. Il t'aime même beaucoup. Les choses vont pouvoir commencer à bouger.

Bokuto ne compris pas le sens de cette dernière phrase sur le coup. Sa signification s'éclaircit la semaine suivante.

#/#/#/#

En l'espace de quelques jours, la relation entre les deux garçons avait encore évolué. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Cela faisait encore tout bizarre à Bokuto qui se demandait comment cela avait-il pu aller aussi vite en l'espace d'un peu plus de deux semaines. D'habitude, il lui fallait plus de temps pour copiner avec une personne. Là, ça relevait presque du _destin_. Ils dormaient toujours main dans la main la nuit. Parfois, Bokuto sentait qu'Akaashi la rapprochait de lui. Une fois, il alla jusqu'à mettre sa main sous sa joue. Pendant les repas, ils mangeaient l'un à côté de l'autre, très souvent épaule contre épaule, ce qui passait inaperçu, puisqu'ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Akaashi finissait toujours par s'absenter et par réapparaître plus tard dans la soirée. En général, il la finissait littéralement _sur_ Bokuto, prétextant être épuisé, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Cependant, un soir, Bokuto décida d'aller voir ce qu'Akaashi faisait vraiment.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux de la soirée. Même quand il essaya de détourner son attention pour fuir discrètement, Bokuto fit mine de rentrer dans son jeu. Il le suivit en faisant attention que personne ne le suivait à son tour. Pas même Kuroo. Bokuto estimait que cela ne le regardait pas. Daccord, lui non plus, cela ne le regardait pas mais il sentait que la clé de l'histoire se trouvait dans ces expéditions secrètes, puisqu'il en revenait toujours en étant moins joyeux qu'avant.

Bokuto se fit le plus discret possible. Si Akaashi le voyait, il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il se tramait. Il garda donc ses distances en faisant attention de ne pas le perdre de vue. Parfois, il échappait de peu à ce qu'il le voie. Bokuto n'était pas vraiment fait pour les filatures…

Il le vit enfin rentrer dans un petit appartement, après avoir monté un escalier. Il attendit un peu et gravit les marches à son tour, à pas de loup. Il se colla dos au mur. Des brides de conversations se faisait entendre. Le ton était plutôt calme.

Puis il regarda discrètement par la fenêtre.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Et il comprit. Il comprit tout.

#/#/#/#

Ils s'endormirent une fois de plus main dans la main. Et, pour la première fois, Akaashi se rapprocha pour prendre tout l'avant-bras de Bokuto contre lui.

Bokuto attendit le soir suivant pour lui parler. Il attendit qu'il revienne de ce fameux rendez-vous. Après son retour, Akaashi commença à ranger les divers objets qui avaient été laissés sur le sol lors des festivités de soirée. Il y avait un endroit où tout était conservé et chacun venait retrouver ce qu'il avait oublié la veille. Alors qu'Akaashi s'activait à faire des allers-retours, Bokuto lui dit un peu sèchement :

\- Akaashi, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Hm ?

Il ne semblait pas vraiment être prompt à la conversation.

\- C'est important. C'est en rapport direct avec toi et ces sorties bizarres que tu fais tous les soirs.

\- Ah ?

Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Cela énervait presque Bokuto. Akaashi n'était même pas dans la conversation, c'est comme s'il était trop concentré dans ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je vois bien que tu en reviens différent chaque soir. On se quitte, tu es joyeux tu reviens, tu as le cafard.

\- J'ai pas fait attention…

Bokuto décida que c'en était assez, qu'il était temps qu'il lui confronte les faits, même de manière brutale. Il tapa du poing sur le mur tout près du brun qui sursauta.

\- _Ça fait longtemps que ce type te tripote_ ?

Il n'y eut plus un bruit. Akaashi tombait des nues. Il ne pouvait décoller son regard de celui de l'argenté. Sa surprise était telle que sa mâchoire s'ouvrait lentement, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La peur prit place à la surprise. Bokuto semblait avoir découvert son plus grand secret. Sa respiration se fit plus courte et il pâlit à vue d'œil.

Il reprit un peu contrôle de lui, regarda s'ils n'étaient pas épiés, pris le bras de Bokuto et l'emmena dans une ruelle derrière les habitations.

\- Tu-tu comptes me faire chanter ?

Ce fut au tour de Bokuto de tomber des nues.

\- Quoi ?! N-Non ! Non, c'est pas du tout ça !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Akaashi, tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es ?

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant ?

\- Cet homme… c'est le superviseur, n'est-ce pas ? Il te fait du chantage ?

Akaashi, qui soutenait le regard de Bokuto depuis le début, le détourna pour la première fois.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix…, dit-il tout bas.

\- Raconte-moi, dit Bokuto avec douceur.

\- Lorsque mon père est mort, les nouveaux maîtres de la carrière en ont profité pour agir de manière tyrannique avec nous, maintenant que nous nous retrouvions sans leader. Quand je suis passé chef, j'ai fait un pacte avec le superviseur : ils arrêtaient de nous faire du mal et je ferais tout ce qu'il me demanderait en contrepartie. C'était ma seule monnaie d'échange. Il m'a dit de venir chez lui tous les soirs, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Au début, je ne faisais que des tâches ménagères. C'était vraiment ennuyeux, mais le superviseur n'est pas un modèle d'intelligence, donc il ne m'utilisait qu'à cette fin-là. Tout a changé quand il a invité un ami à lui un soir où j'étais là. C'est lui qui lui a conseillé de… se servir de moi autrement.

Sa voix se mis à trembler sérieusement.

\- Depuis… il me fait et m'oblige à faire des choses dont… dont je n'ai pas envie. Ça-

Il déglutit.

\- Ça n'est jamais allé plus loin que des attouchements, mais… mais même ça, ça me répugne et-… et pourtant, je ne dois rien montrer, sinon- sinon il fera du mal à ma famille et j-je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. J'ai honte de ce que je fais, mais… mais si ça peut les sauver, je suis prêt à laisser ma dignité de côté.

Akaashi n'avait pas pu lui annoncer ça en le regardant dans les yeux, mais Bokuto, lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. À ce moment plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, Akaashi était sans défense. Il laissait enfin tomber le masque. Bokuto ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait quelle réaction cela allait déclencher chez lui, mais il avait vraiment besoin de tendresse à cet instant.

Quand il mit son corps contre le sien, Akaashi se raidit. Puis, progressivement, il se décontracta jusqu'à se laisser aller dans les bras de l'argenté. Bokuto sentit même ses mains se poser timidement sur ses épaules. Son pouls qui était rapide au début se calma progressivement.

\- Tu sais, dit Akaashi tout bas, l'autre nuit, si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est à cause de cette histoire. Je… Je ne peux plus laisser personne me toucher depuis que ça a commencé, ça me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs.

\- Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, toi ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Il enfouit sa tête dans cou et souffla un grand coup. Bokuto lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter. Ils finirent par se séparer. Akaashi était redevenu égal à lui-même - ou du moins, en apparence.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, Akaashi, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je ne peux pas. Si je fais ça, ils recommenceront à frapper les enfants, et ça, il en est hors de question.

\- Si tu le laisses continuer, il finira par te tuer.

\- Je l'en empêcherai.

\- Et comment ? Tu ne peux déjà pas te protéger de ce type, alors comment ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vécu ?

\- Non, parce que tout ça te passe au-dessus ! Je ne suis pas le seul acteur dans cette histoire !

\- Avant de te préoccuper des autres, tu devrais avant tout penser à toi !

Akaashi sembla blessé. Il regarda Bokuto d'un air douloureux.

\- Et c'est un futur leader qui sort ça.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit. Il s'en alla après ça. La nuit, ils ne dormirent pas main dans la main.

#~#~#~#

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole du lendemain. Akaashi en voulait à Bokuto de ne pas comprendre qu'il veule protéger sa famille, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, et Bokuto en voulait à Akaashi de se faire du mal alors qu'une autre solution devait exister. En somme, ils fonçaient tous les deux dans le mur.

Ce qui était le plus dommage, c'est qu'il y avait une petite fête d'organisée le soir, une fête estivale en l'honneur du Dieu Yah, qui régissait la lumière nocturne. De grands oiseaux avaient été fabriqués par les habitants du quartier et accrochés un peu partout, ainsi que des guirlandes et des lampions. Ils avaient beau vivre dans la pauvreté, il leur était pourtant très aisé de créer des décorations à partir de teintures et de feuilles qui allaient eux-mêmes ramasser. Même si l'honneur était à la fête, deux garçons n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'y participer.

Akaashi ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou triste de la réaction de Bokuto. Il s'était peut-être trop rapproché de lui finalement… Il avait vu en Bokuto la personne qui lui manquait dans sa vie : quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait véritablement compter. Oui, il était un prince et lui seulement un pauvre ouvrier parmi tant d'autres, mais depuis qu'il était là, Akaashi sentait qu'il revivait. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis avant la mort de son père. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Toutes les petites attentions que lui portait Bokuto le ravissaient et gonflaient son cœur de bonheur. Depuis peu, dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité de lui, pour une raison inconnue, son cœur s'accélérait. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé si Bokuto ressentait la même chose que lui ou s'il ne faisait que jouer. Akaashi avait tout envisagé, il se préparait à être déçu, car il y aurait forcément un moment où il devrait retourner dans son palais. Et il l'oublierait.

Le jeune leader essaya de chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Chaque chose en son temps, ce moment n'arriverait pas tout de suite... normalement. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils se réconcilient.

Akaashi partit chercher un objet que sa sœur avait oublié dans leur appartement. Il monta les marches, s'éloignant un peu du joyeux brouhaha d'en bas. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer une torche, les lumières d'en bas suffisait à tracer un rectangle de lumière dans la pièce. Il se baissa et pris l'objet en question. Ce que Yulia pouvait être tête en l'air parfois…

Il se retourna prêt à repartir, mais une silhouette lui bloquait le passage. Il mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître.

\- Je peux t'aider, _Kuroo_ ?

\- Oui, j'ai deux-trois truc à te dire.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est à propos de Bokuto.

Il commença à s'avancer. Il se fit très menaçant.

\- N'oublie pas qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Ne pense pas que tu pourras un jour t'attirer ses faveurs ou quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas bien te suivre, déclara Akaashi qui commençait tout de même à un peu reculer à mesure que Kuroo se rapprochait.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous tourner autour tous les deux !

\- Je ne vois pas quel mal i ça, puisque cela ne dérange pas Bokuto.

Il sursauta, son dos heurta le mur. Il commença à paniquer mais ne montra rien à Kuroo. Celui-ci se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

\- Écoute, tant que je serai là, personne ne deviendra ami avec Bokuto ici. On ne s'approche pas comme ça de la famille royale. Et si tu voulais le tuer par exemple ? Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Je n'en ai aucun moyen, alors reste loin de lui.

\- Tu nages en plein délire.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il domina Akaashi de toute sa hauteur, il était presque contre lui si ce dernier n'avait pas mis son bras pour faire barrage. Le brun commença un peu à trembler, le contact physique avec cet individu le répugnait maintenant.

\- Reste loin de Bokuto, arrête toute marque d'affection envers lui. Si jamais tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je peux t'assurer que ta mère ou ta sœur pourrait avoir des soucis.

Le brun se pétrifia. Là, il avait réellement peur en plus d'être mal à l'aise. Il n'osait plus regarder Kuroo dans les yeux, cela lui rappelait toutes ces soirées passées avec le superviseur. Parfois, il était aussi proche de lui que ça et en jouait, ayant deviné qu'Akaashi n'aimait pas la proximité.

\- L-Laisse-moi…

Kuroo se redressa finalement. Un sourire hautain étirait ses lèvres. Il cracha :

\- Tu penses valoir quelque chose, être quelqu'un. Mais sous tes faux airs, tu es vraiment faible.

Il se rapprocha une dernière fois de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu fais croire à tout le monde que rien ne t'atteint, que tu peux tout affronter. Mais en réalité, _tu es terrorisé_.

Kuroo recula et Akaashi s'effondra sur ses jambes.

\- Tu parles d'un chef… En fait, t'es juste un minable. Oh et encore une chose. Je suis au courant de ton petit secret avec le superviseur. Je vous ai entendu en parler hier. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite, tâche d'être sage.

Il sortit et laissa Akaashi seul et en proie à une nouvelle crise de panique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Kuroo serait autant protecteur. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas lui qu'il protégeait finalement ? N'avait-il pas peur qu'une personne que Bokuto connaissait à peine prenne la place qu'il avait légitimement gagnée vis-à-vis du prince depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Et Bokuto ? Qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Lui-même, comment allait-il faire pour surmonter cette vie de cauchemar sans Bokuto ? Tout devint confus dans sa tête. Désormais, seule sa forte respiration résonnait dans la pièce.

#/#/#/#

Bokuto cherchait Akaashi. Il savait qu'il était revenu de son… _moment de torture_ , mais n'avait pas pu le retrouver depuis lors. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il l'avait trop brusqué la veille alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il subissait le comportement abusif du superviseur. Lui plus que quiconque savait pourquoi il faisait ça.

Seulement, le jeune leader était introuvable.

\- Kuroo ! Tu n'as pas vu Akaashi ? Je ne le trouve nulle part !

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, non.

\- Oh ! Yulia ! Tu sais où est passé ton frère ?

La jeune fille de quatorze lunes d'or lui répondit quelle lui avait demandé d'aller chercher un objet dans leur appartement, et qu'il n'en était pas encore revenu. Bokuto se dirigea donc vers l'endroit en question. Lorsqu'il entra, il eut du mal à voir Akaashi, non seulement parce qu'il faisait très sombre, mais aussi parce que ce dernier était recroquevillé contre le mur. Il s'approcha d'un pas incertain. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Puis il entendit sa respiration qui lui rappela aussitôt l'autre nuit. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Il se précipita vers lui, oubliant leur petit différent de la veille. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'étreignit contre son corps, espérant que cela puisse un étouffer ses tremblements. Au début, le brun se débattit, mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Bokuto, il se calma dans la minute. Bokuto ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais essayait de le rassurer le plus possible.

Akaashi mit du temps à se calmer, il continuait de marmonner que sa famille était en danger, qu' _il_ allait les tuer, que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu' _il_ disait, _il_ leur ferait du mal. Bokuto devina tout de suite quil s'agissait du superviseur qui avait tout contrôle sur Akaashi. Il fallait que cette histoire cesse et bientôt. Bokuto essayait un peu de le bercer, et lui chanta une chanson que sa nourrisse lui chantait pour le calmer lorsqu'il était petit.

\- _Loin elle était, la Lune le regardait. Mais le vent seulement était son seul parent. Petit être du crépuscule, marche dans mes pas…_

Puis il chantait, plus le brun se détendait, sa petite chanson faisait son effet. Finalement, le brun se calma suffisamment pour quitter l'embrassade de Bokuto. Il s'assit en face de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule, à l'entrée de l'appartement. Bokuto se décida à parler.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux, Akaashi ?

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû gérer ça…

\- Hey, tout va bien. Au moins, tu ne t'es pas enfui comme la dernière fois.

Cette remarque fit sourire le brun. Il semblait rassuré que Bokuto le prenne aussi bien.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'avais fait peur, j'avais toutes les raisons légitimes pour m'enfuir.

Ils rigolèrent doucement.

\- Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, ce n'était pas approprié à la situation, confessa Bokuto.

\- C'est déjà oublié.

\- Akaashi, je veux juste que tu saches que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Te voir te mettre dans tous tes états me touche déjà beaucoup, mais pas seulement moi, ta famille se fait du souci pour toi aussi. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant pour…

\- Seulement ma mère. Si je ne lui avais pas dit au moins à elle, je n'aurais pas tenu.

Il sembla hésiter à continuer, mais se lança malgré tout, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bokuto, il va arriver beaucoup de choses dans les jours qui vont suivre et je ne veux pas que tu penses, au moindre moment, que je puisse agir contre toi. Je sais que ce que je dis peut te paraître étrange sur le moment, mais… je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi. Depuis que tu es ici, tout a tellement changé, j'ai changé. Je veux continuer de vivre des choses avec toi, et pas seulement te montrer comment je vis. Je voulais juste que tu saches ça… au cas où.

Bokuto resta interdit un moment. Il était confus par ce qu'Akaashi venait de lui dire. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait exactement ? Que leur relation allait être remise en cause ?

\- Je te fais confiance autant que tu me fais confiance. Si jamais tu agis bizarrement, je saurai que c'est pour une bonne cause.

Il lui sourit tendrement, pour le rassurer. Ensuite, il lui prit la main et ils descendirent rejoindre les autre pour la fête de Yah.

#/#/#/#

La journée suivante était une journée de repos et les deux garçons en profitèrent pour continuer le tir à l'arc.

\- Tu fais des progrès finalement.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un cas désespéré !

\- J'y repense… cette comptine que tu as chantée hier, comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- « Petit être du crépuscule », une vieille chanson populaire à ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Elle me dit quelque chose… Je me demande si ma mère ne me la chantait pas quand j'étais petit. Une chanson triste, mais très belle. En fin de compte, tu as des talents cachés, sourit-il.

\- Oh, et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, lui sourit-il en retour.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, avant qu'Akaashi ne regarde un point au-delà de Bokuto et détourne le regard ensuite, sans un mot. Il partit se remettre en place. Bokuto se retourna à son tour. Il n'y avait que Kuroo derrière lui qui lui adressa un gentil signe de la main.

Ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans un petit match pour mesurer les progrès de Bokuto. Akaashi était un archer très adroit, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver celui qui leur avait tiré dessus quelques jours auparavant. Il lui était aisé de se servir du vent pour trouver un point de tir ou même entendre certains sons. Bokuto s'en sortait de mieux en mieux, à chaque tournois, il marquait de plus en plus de points. Il était encore loin du score quasi-parfait du brun, mais il gravissait les échelons petits à petit.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent du terrain, ils entendirent une flèche fendre l'air. Bokuto s'était accoutumé au son, mais manquait encore de réflexes. Akaashi se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent au sol. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, personne n'était blessé. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Bokuto n'éclate de rire.

\- Décidément ! Je vais devoir t'être redevable jusqu'à ma mort au moins un million de fois ! Tu sauves la vie de tout le monde en leur sautant dessus ?

Akaashi se rendit effectivement compte de sa position et rougit un peu en affichant une mine contrariée. Il se releva.

\- N'en attends pas trop non plus je ne suis pas sûr que je t'aurais sauvé si tu n'avais pas été un prince.

Il lui tendit la main pour se relever, mais Bokuto en joua et l'attira vers lui pour qu'il retombe dans ses bras. Bokuto aimait bien sentir son corps contre le sien. Seulement, le brun ne réagit pas comme les autres fois, il se contenta de détourner le regard, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surveillât, et se releva maladroitement.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, Bokuto, dit Kuroo, mais on vient de te tirer dessus.

\- Et alors, il n'y a eu aucun blessé, donc ça va.

\- On ne court pas après le tireur ?

\- Il a tiré d'assez loin, intervint le brun. Même si on trouvait sa position, il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps. La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est redoubler de vigilance.

Il ramassa la flèche qui s'était plantée dans le sol.

\- Tu la reconnais ? Demanda-t-il au prince qui la pris dans ses mains.

\- Vu la petite encoche qui se trouve sur le côté, il s'agit sans aucun doute de celles du palais. Cela confirme que la menace vient bien de là.

\- Je vais dire aux chasseurs de faire des rondes pour repérer des personnes suspectes et armées.

#/#/#/#

Au repas, Bokuto vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, collé conte son épaule comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Akaashi se décala légèrement.

\- Hey, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es tout bizarre depuis hier.

\- Désolé, je… je suis juste un peu fatigué, rien de plus.

\- Akaashi.

Il lui prit le menton pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui et les joues du brun s'empourprèrent légèrement.

\- Dis-moi… s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'assure, je vais bien, sourit-il.

Ce sourire était faux. C'est sûrement cette enflure de superviseur qui hantait ses pensées.

Le soir, Kuroo insista une fois de plus pour rester à monter la garde près de Bokuto, compte tenu des évènements de la journée. Mais celui-ci lui dit que sa présence pourrait attirer les ennemis plus qu'autre chose. Là où ils étaient, ils étaient en sécurité. Cela ne plut pas à Kuroo qui s'en alla chez Konoha, passablement énervé.

\- Il cherche juste à t'aider, non ?

\- Parfois, c'est vraiment étouffant ! Il est tout le temps sur mon dos, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'ai envie de m'enfuir parfois ! Tiens, par exemple, toutes ces séances d'entraînements que nous faisons tous les deux, il n'a pas besoin d'être là ! Pour l'instant, il ne m'a pas sauvé une seule fois ! Je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui ! Il participerait, il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais là, il ne fait rien ! Sérieusement, il pourrait faire un petit effort ! Et tous ces moments que je passe avec toi, j'aimerai ne les passer qu'avec toi. Je vois bien que tu étais gêné tout à l'heure parce qu'il était là.

Akaashi ne répondit pas à la remarque. Il finit par dire :

\- Cela tombe bien que nous soyons seuls. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je préfèrerai que Kuroo ne le sache pas.

Cela avait l'air sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a une raison à toute la vie du quartier, notre organisation, notre solidarité, nos « temps d'histoire » … Tu l'avais d'ailleurs justement remarqué l'autre jour, mais je n'ai rien pu te dire. Désormais, je pense que tu es suffisamment intégré pour pouvoir t'en faire part. Nous organisons une _révolution_.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Désolé pour le léger retard !**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, les chapitres vont désormais alterner entre l'Egypte Antique et le XXIè siècle. Il y en aura 8 en tout.**

 **Beaucoup de questions vont émerger, peut-être même des incohérences. Tout cela sera réglé à un moment ou un autre, héhé.**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui me montrent qu'on s'intéresse encore à ce que je fais :D ! Ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ma motivation à écrire ne fera que s'accroître ;)**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine pro !**


	5. XXIème siècle 2

Hello ! Tout d'abord merci aux une ou deux personnes qui ont laissées des reviews ! J'étais en train de me dire que cette fiction n'intéressait personne, mais je me suis remotivée à la continuer au moins pour ces deux personnes. Alors merci ! Je me suis beaucoup investie dans cette fiction, ce serait dommage que personne n'en profite ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : je viens de remarquer que j'ai mis XIXe au lieu de XXIe siècle... il semble que je préfère la symétrie. Autant pour moi.

* * *

Les âmes sœurs (XXIème siècle) 2

Akaashi resta quelques jours à l'hôpital. Les médecins voulaient être sûrs que sa blessure à l'abdomen cicatrise bien avant de pouvoir le renvoyer chez lui.

Sa famille vint lui rendre visite le lendemain de celle de Bokuto. Sa mère pleurait. Il pleura aussi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on reprend contact avec le monde extérieur que l'on se rend compte de notre place dans celui-ci. Effectivement, il avait failli y passer.

Il en prit encore plus conscience quand il vit les vidéos de l'accident. Merci Big Brother. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu survivre vu la manière dont les wagons avaient explosé. Le métro était dans un virage. Des explosifs avaient été installés sur chaque wagon et une sorte de capteur sur le mur du sous-terrain. Lorsque les wagons passaient devant ces capteurs, cela déclenchait les bombes, ce qui expliquait les détonations successives. Après ce virage se trouvait un espace plus grand où plusieurs voies se côtoyaient, c'est ici qu'Akaashi et Bokuto avaient été comme expulsés du wagon.

Le jour d'après fut le tour de la visite de la police qui lui demanda des détails sur l'accident, et des souvenirs qu'il pouvait encore avoir. En somme, des détails dont Akaashi ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Le pire, c'est que personne ne lui expliqua par quel miracle il était encore en vie. L'après-midi, une psychologue vint lui rendre visite. Il convint avec elle de plusieurs rendez-vous, il savait qu'il en aurait besoin, surtout après qu'il se soit effondré lors de la visite de sa famille. Peut-être était-ce obligé d'en passer par-là. Même si on se sent bien au début, il y a toujours un contrecoup. Pour le moment, tout lui paraissait irréel. C'était comme être mi endormi et mi réveillé à la fois : être conscient de tous les évènements qui se produisaient mais n'avoir absolument aucune emprise sur eux. Être passif et impuissant.

Il pleura une deuxième fois quand la psychologue fut partie.

Le troisième jour, il se décida à se lever et aller se balader. Les médecins furent assez réticents à le laisser sortir : « _Encore trop tôt_ » disaient-ils. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient stupéfaits de la vitesse à laquelle le jeune homme se rétablissait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Encore moins après un tel accident qui aurait demandé au minimum un mois - et encore - à rester alité. Ils le laissèrent quand même faire à sa guise, étant donné son amélioration de santé. Parfois, Akaashi surprenait des médecins venir dans sa chambre juste pour voir _le miraculé de Yanokuchi_. Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça en rapport avec le nom de la station de laquelle le métro venait de partir avant qu'il n'explose, et surtout en rapport avec son rétablissement éclair. Parfois, ils l'entendaient aussi parler de Bokuto sous des termes similaires, normal, en terme de miraculés, c'était lui qui avait eu le plus de chance. Akaashi ne savait même pas s'il était logé dans une chambre comme lui. Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Plusieurs spécialistes vinrent l'ausculter pour tenter de comprendre ce qui facilitait la réparation des tissus. Aucun ne trouva quoi que ce soit de concluant, si ce n'est qu'il guérissait juste plus rapidement que la moyenne, comme si le temps était différent à l'intérieur de son corps. Ils lui demandèrent si cela était déjà arrivé par le passé, mais le jeune homme leur répondit par la négative. Il leur dit même être resté alité deux semaines à cause d'une fracture lorsqu'il était plus jeune, donc non, il n'était pas né comme ça.

Il insista pour qu'on le laisse utiliser des béquilles, mais l'infirmière lui conseilla plutôt de se mettre en chaise roulante. Il devait aussi se promener avec sa colonne métallique de branchements reliés à son bras. Il était vrai qu'il aurait eu du mal à avancer avec elle _et_ des béquilles. La jeune femme qui devait avoir un peu plus de son âge l'amena au rez-de-chaussée où un café avait été installé en extérieur. Elle le laissa à une table et il la gratifia d'un sourire fatigué. Elle le laissa seul. Il voulait profiter de l'air ambiant, différent de celui qui l'oppressait de plus en plus dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et profita de la brise sur sa peau.

\- Hey ! Akaashi !

Son moment de délectation fut brutalement arrêté par une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Bokuto se tenait devant sa table, le bras toujours dans un plâtre et le cou entouré d'une minerve. Il lui sourit doucement. Il était content qu'il soit revenu.

\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san.

\- Je peux ?

Il désigna la chaise vide et s'y assis quand le brun l'y autorisa avec un signe de tête.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'es plus enfermé dans ta chambre.

\- Je ne peux pas rester dehors trop longtemps non plus. Les microbes et tout ça…

\- Oui, je comprends. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va. Je récupère assez vite, les médecins pensent pouvoir me laisser sortir dans pas trop longtemps.

\- Cest chouette ça ! Je te trouve plus fatigué que l'autre jour, pourtant. Ça doit être le contrecoup, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Akaashi lui aurait bien répondu que c'était les larmes qui le faisaient paraître fatigué, mais il s'en garda bien. Il ne voulait pas paraître pour un faible à ses yeux. Pensée nouvelle qui le surprit une fois de plus.

\- Toi aussi les policiers sont venus te voir ? demanda le brun.

\- Oui ! Ils veulent faire des reconstitutions de l'accident pour comprendre pourquoi on est encore là et d'autres non.

Akaashi savait qu'il manquait de tact parfois, mais Bokuto n'était pas mieux que lui. Cela lui fit repenser à sa chance dêtre encore dans ce monde. Il détourna le regard, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Je… je voudrais qu'on change de sujet.

Bokuto fut très surpris de cette soudaine demande. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, haussa les sourcils et se raidi un moment. Il n'insista pas et demanda :

\- D'accord. Oh tiens ! Je me demandais : qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Akaashi sourit timidement il préférait ce terrain-ci.

\- Je suis astrophysicien.

\- Wow ! Mais c'est super classe ça ! Genre tu observes les étoiles toute la journée avec des télescopes ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça, rit-il doucement, on analyse des photos que les sondes et les télescopes prennent dans l'espace et on fait des tas de calculs pour faire simple. On cherche des réponses sur l'univers, en somme.

\- D'accord ! Ça doit vraiment te plaire pour que tu aies choisi de faire des calculs toute la journée !

\- Un peu, ouais, sourit-il. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis sportif professionnel, dans le volley !

\- Ah ! J'en ai fait un peu dans une équipe, au lycée.

\- Sans rire ?

\- Vraiment, on avait un niveau national !

\- Wow ! J'admire ! On aurait peut-être pu se croiser !

\- Dis… ta blessure au bras, ça va t'empêcher de jouer un moment, non ?

\- Ah, ça oui… Et il faudra que je fasse de la rééducation après… Mais bon ! Je suis déjà content d'être là ! Un bras cassé, ce n'est pas si grave. Et tu as quel âge ?

Brusque changement de sujet. Mais cela ne dérangea pas le brun.

\- 26.

\- Moi 27 ! On est presque pareil finalement ! On a plein de trucs en commun !

\- Juste le volley, pour le moment, Bokuto-san.

\- Nan ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres choses ! Voyons… Couleur préférée ?

\- Bleu.

\- Jaune. Daccord, une autre : catégorie de films préféré ?

\- Horreur.

\- Ah ! Bah voilà, là nous sommes d'accord ! Nombre de frères et sœurs ?

\- Une grande sœur.

\- Une petite sœur et un petit frère pour moi, des jumeaux. Ah ça ne marche pas… je cont-

\- Ma sœur est ma jumelle.

\- Naaan ?! Wow ! Encore un point commun ! Chouette ! Animaux de compagnie ?

\- Aucun.

\- Moi, j'ai deux perroquets, cinq poissons, et un chien. D'accord, hmm… Animal préféré ?

\- Chat.

\- Les chouettes !

\- Drôle de goût, haha. À moi de poser les questions. Je te préviens, ça va être plus précis, sourit-il. Tu joues d'un instrument de musique ?

\- J'ai fait quelques années de percussions en tout genre, mais j'ai arrêté au bout de 4 ans.

\- Piano pour moi. Ça fait plus d'une dizaine d'années que je fais ça. Tu vois, même si on a fait des instruments différents, on est quand même un peu musiciens tous les deux.

\- Exact ! Vu comme ça…

\- Ton film américain préféré, hors horreur ?

\- Star Wars !

\- Forest Gump.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- C'est un des chefs d'œuvres du XXème siècle, il y a vraiment tout dans ce film. Okay, maintenant, ta période historique préférée ?

\- Tu poses des questions vraiment bizarres haha !

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Alors ?

\- (Un temps) Je dirai… l'Égypte Antique, genre avec les pharaons, les hiéroglyphes et tout ! Tous leurs Dieux qu'ils avaient, c'est vraiment super !

\- Totalement d'accord, je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

\- En vrai ?

\- J'ai longtemps hésité entre faire des études d'histoire ou de sciences. Si j'avais été en histoire, je pense que je me serai spécialisé là-dedans.

Bokuto resta bouche-bée.

\- Ça va, me regarde pas comme ça. C'est pas comme si je t'avais annoncé que je voulais étudier les nazi ou les franquistes !

\- Non, non, non ! Attends, moi aussi j'ai failli m'orienter en histoire ! J'ai toujours été une quiche en sciences, par contre en histoire, demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te dirai tout !

\- Très bien. Voyons… on va commencer par du facile. La découverte de l'Amérique ?

\- Le 12 octobre 1492 par Colomb.

\- La durée de la Civilisation Maya ?

\- Environ 3000 ans.

\- Pas mal. En Europe, cette fois. Que fête-t-on le 14 juillet en France ?

\- Tout le monde pense que c'est la date de la Révolution de 1789, mais c'est en réalité la fête de la Fédération qui a eu lieu en 1790 qui célébrait justement la prise de la Bastille, entre autres.

\- Joli ! Enfin, en Afrique… Tiens, on va rester sur l'Égypte : qui est Iâh ?

\- Le Dieu de la Lune, un dieu mineur qui se représente sous différentes formes. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il y a eu un pharaon qui a pris son nom.

\- Impressionnant. On ne croirait pas comme ça.

\- Akaashiii ! C'est pas gentil ! Oh… tu le fait exprès, c'est ça !

Le brun ne dit rien, et continua de le regarder en souriant. En fait, il l'aimait bien, ce Bokuto.

\- Je suis sûr que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de toi, dit-il pensivement.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il se donna une claque mentale. Quel imbécile il était de parler ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que Bokuto pense qu'il flirte avec lui, car, non il ne flirtait pas avec lui. Il avait juste envie d'en apprendre plus sur son compte. Bokuto sembla ignorer le double fond de la remarque et répondit :

\- J'ai une grande bibliothèque chez moi ! Les trois-quarts des livres sont des livres d'histoires.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu répondais si facilement aux questions. Elles devaient être plutôt simples pour toi.

\- Assez, oui, haha ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu te montrer toute ma science si tes questions avaient été trop difficiles !

Cela fit sourire une nouvelle fois Akaashi. Bokuto avait l'art de répondre à n'importe quelle remarque.

\- Bon, va falloir que je pense à retourner dans ma chambre, moi. Tu peux aller chercher l'infirmière, s'il te plaît ?

\- Hors de question ! Je te ramène moi-même !

\- Heu… d'accord, mais ton bras ?

Bokuto le regarda bêtement.

\- Ah oui, mince…

\- Tu peux toujours aller chercher l'infirmière et me raccompagner, tu sais.

\- Entendu !

Il partit chercher la jeune femme qui fit un grand sourire à Akaashi lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Le petit cortège marcha en direction de la chambre. Bokuto discutait gaiement avec l'infirmière qui lui répondait poliment.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre du blessé et elle s'en alla.

\- Tu sais, commença Bokuto, je tenais à te raccompagner pour m'excuser de mon comportement de l'autre jour. Je suis parti comme ça ! J'avais plein d'idées en tête, il fallait que je commence les recherches !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, tu as trouvé des choses ?

\- Je suis en train. Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini, mais ce que j'ai découvert pour le moment… c'est assez dingue. Je ne peux pas tout te résumer là, il faudrait que je te montre plein de trucs ! Donc, ce que je te propose, c'est que dès que tu sors, tu viennes chez moi et je t'explique tout ça.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Oh ! T'en fais pas ! C'est pas un piège, hein. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore très bien, mais mes intentions sont sincères. La pire chose que tu pourrais craindre, c'est que mon chien te fasse la fête, haha ! Il adore les nouvelles têtes !

\- C'est d'accord.

Il prit une feuille de calpin et nota son numéro de téléphone dessus. Il lui tendit le morceau de papier.

\- Tiens, ce sera plus facile pour communiquer.

\- Super ! Oh et j'ai une dernière question avant de partir !

\- Oui ?

\- Ton orientation sexuelle ?

Akaashi le regarda, blasé par sa curiosité et son tact [trop] libre.

\- Au revoir, Bokuto-san.

\- Très bien, très bien. Tu me le diras une prochaine fois !

Il lui fit un clin dœil – qui fit lever les yeux d'Akaashi au ciel – et partit. Au moins, le brun était rassuré sur une chose : Bokuto semblait l'apprécier aussi, il était content de s'être fait un ami malgré la situation. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait donc trouvé des témoignages ou des faits en rapport avec leur contact de l'autre jour ? Le brun repensa à ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment, cela lui était encore parfaitement clair, comme si ça avait été une scène de la vie de tous les jours. Pourtant, il se sentait déphasé avec ce « souvenir », si cela pouvait s'appeler comme ça. C'est Bokuto qu'il avait vu et vice versa. Ce genre de phénomène n'est pas commun. Non… ce genre de phénomène n'était décidément pas _normal_.

À l'instant présent, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital et apprendre ce que son nouvel ami avait découvert.

#~#~#~#

Son vœu fut bientôt exaucé. Cinq jours plus tard, il était chez lui. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver enfin son chez-soi. Ses parents avaient dû passer puisque tout était rangé et les poussières avaient été faites aussi. Cela embêtait un peu Akaashi qu'ils aient dû faire autant de route pour venir jusqu'à Tokyo, sa famille étant originaire de la campagne. Cela faisait bizarre de rentrer dans son appartement, tout était tellement calme, il retrouvait les petits sons de la rue qu'il appréciait, les odeurs aussi. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir le contrôle.

#~#~#~#

Sa sœur lui rendit visite le jour d'après. Elle n'avait pas pu venir à l'hôpital car elle travaillait à l'autre bout du Japon. Sa sœur et lui avaient toujours eu une relation unique. Ils étaient comme toujours restés en connexion et étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Tout ce que l'un sentait, l'autre le sentait aussi. Même à longue distance, leur lien ne disparaissait pas. « _Un truc de jumeaux_ » avaient simplement dit les docteurs. Elle n'était pas venue plus tôt car elle savait qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de voir son frère. Son heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

On sonna à la porte. Il partit ouvrir. C'était elle.

\- Keiji.

\- Saiko.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un temps et vint l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Je suis contente et soulagée de te revoir. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien. Les docteurs étaient surpris de me laisser partir aussi tôt. Mais je t'en prie, rentre.

Elle était venue passer une ou deux nuits chez lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à cause de son travail. Elle était ophtalmologue dans un petit cabinet, mais dont la liste de rendez-vous était toujours entièrement réservée, il était difficile pour elle de prendre quelques jours de congés, surtout lors de cette période – et d'autant plus qu'elle avait pris un mois de vacances cinq semaines plus tôt.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé. Keiji prépara du thé.

\- J'étais très inquiète quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé. Cet accident… c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie.

\- Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport, mais un homme ma sauvé.

\- Il s'en est sorti aussi ?

\- Oui. Il m'a même rendu plusieurs fois visite à l'hôpital.

Saiko fut surprise.

\- Qui est-il ? Une sorte d'ange-gardien.

Keiji sourit à la remarque.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'il a dit. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus étrange. Je le connais et… lui aussi me connaît. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, semble-t-il. Le problème, c'est que ni lui ni moi n'en avons le souvenir.

\- Comment le savez-vous alors ?

\- On s'est « vus » dans nos souvenirs.

La femme-médecin fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est très bizarre à expliquer puisque ça nous échappe même à nous, mais quand nous sommes rentrés en contact, on a eu comme des flash-backs. Sauf que le décor n'était pas celui du Japon, et ça ne semblait même pas être la même époque non plus. Nous étions même un peu différents. Nous portions des sortes de pagnes et notre peau était beaucoup plus bronzée.

\- Wow. C'est quoi ça ? Une sorte de conséquence de l'accident ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, ça ne nous était jamais arrivé ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il y a quelque chose en rapport avec Bokuto-san qui me semble familier. Comme si nous nous étions connus il a très longtemps et que l'on se retrouvait enfin. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait des recherches et qu'il avait trouvé des élements en rapport avec cette histoire.

\- Eh bien, tu en vis des aventures, toi. Tu me tiendras au courant.

Keiji hocha la tête. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, il repensait à toute cette folle histoire. Sa sœur changea de sujet.

\- Tu sais… Je sais comment tu vis tout ça.

Il la regarda un instant. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle savait sa souffrance.

\- Je me pose plein de questions... Par exemple, comment ai-je pu survivre ? Pourquoi avons-nous été expulsés du wagon ? Comment cela se fait-il que je sois intact ? Pourquoi… pourquoi nous ? Tous ces gens qui sont morts… ils- ils ne le méritaient pas ! Il y avait des enfants ! P-Pourquoi la fatalité ma sauvé plutôt queux ?!

Il mit son visage dans des mains. « Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? » Dit-il alors que sa voix se perdait.

Saiko savait toujours quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, il restait son petit-frère aimé, son autre moitié. Keiji ne montrait ce qu'il ressentait à personne sauf à elle. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Elle passa sa main dans ses boucles. Il la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Parfois, les choses doivent se passer ainsi, malheureusement. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois sorti indemne. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.

Il pensa aussitôt à ce que serai devenue la vie de sa sœur s'il n'avait plus été là. Il retourna le problème et imagina ce que cela aurait donné si c'était elle qui n'avait pas survé partie de lui-même s'en irait avec elle. Et il ne s'en remettrait pas. Cela le rendit encore plus triste, il resserra son étreinte. Il ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

#~#~#~#

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de plusieurs autres sujets plus gais que ce malheureux accident. Saiko était la maman d'une petite fille d'un peu plus d'un an, elle montra alors à son frère toutes ses prouesses. Il aimait quand elle parlait de sa nièce, elle était tellement fière de sa fille et passionnée quand elle en parlait que Keiji ne pouvait éprouver que du bonheur pour elle - et il le ressentait aussi. La vie de Keiji avait été bien morne depuis qu'il était dépendant. Il y avait bien eu sa relation qui l'avait pas mal occupé, mais rien qui ne le rende véritablement heureux. C'était graĉe au lien qu'il avait avec Saiko qu'il avait réussi à surmonter ces dernières années. Saiko et son travail d'astrophicien. C'étaient les deux seules lumières qui valaient vraiment le coup de vivre et l'aidaient à s'extirper juste un peu des ténébres - ... ou à ne pas y sombrer. Keiji était loin de faire une dépression, c'était juste qu'il avait un regard de la vie presque lassé. Il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, un petit plus qui la rendrait palpitante. Peut-être que l'accident était la première pierre de l'édifice d'une nouvelle vie.

\- Et toi, Keiji, toujours personne en vue ?

\- Non, ça me convient, mentit-il. Et ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je cherchais.

\- Pourtant, je sens ton cœur perturbé. C'est ce garçon qui te fait tant d'effet ?

Keiji se tourna vers sa sœur, les joues très légèrement rosées. Il n'y avait que devant elle qu'il pouvait se comporter comme ça.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Pourtant, sa simple mention déclenche quelque chose chez toi. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Saleté de lien psychique.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagi comme ça, dit-il légèrement vexé. Je le connais à peine !

\- Pourtant, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet. On en revenait toujours au même point. C'était comme aller dans un labyrinthe et se retrouver bloqué devant un grand mur de brique. Il avait envie d'aller au-delà de ce mur, mais il avait beau essayer de le pousser et de le frapper de toutes ses forces, il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Il l'avouait, Bokuto-san occupait toutes ses pensées depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. Il avait l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait. Tout cela devait avoir une explication rationnelle… n'est-ce pas ?

Ils dormirent tous les deux dans son lit. Il ne prévoyait jamais de draps pour la chambre d'ami puisqu'ils avaient toujours procédé de la même manière, avec Saiko. Il avait d'autant plus besoin d'elle en ce moment. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Saiko dû partir le lendemain, à la déception de Keiji. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui tienne compagnie un peu plus longtemps.

Sa solitude fut de courte durée puisque Bokuto lui envoya un message.

« Hey ! Ça te dit de passer chez moi ! J'ai vraiment un tas de truc à te montrer ! »

Akaashi accepta. L'argenté lui envoya son adresse et il se mit en route. Il se dit que sortir allait lui faire du bien. Certes, il avait encore besoin d'une béquille pour marcher, mais cela n'était pas handicapant. Il était encore tôt le matin, environ dix heures quand il sortit de chez lui. Bokuto n'habitait pas si loin de lui, étrangement. Si ça se trouve, il l'avait déjà croisé dans la rue. Sauf que cela n'expliquait pas les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parlé…

Il arriva devant son bâtiment. Assez chic. Être sportif gagnait bien, apparemment. Il sonna à son interphone.

#~#~#~#

Quand Bokuto lui ouvrit la porte, Akaashi cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, littéralement.

\- Heeey ! Akaashi ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Entre, mets-toi à l'aise !

Soudain, une grosse boule de poil de Golden Retriever se précipita vers lui et lui tourna autour comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Une fois qu'il l'eut un peu caressé, l'animal retourna vaquer à ses occupations de chien, à savoir mastiquer un de ses jouets.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre, lui sourit Bokuto.

Quand le brun entra dans la pièce de vie, il écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement. Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines de livres. Il y avait quelques tapis sur le sol et des plantes accrochées au plafond. _Bonne décoration_ , pensa Akaashi. Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande table où plein de livres étaient soit empilés soit ouverts dessus. Plusieurs feuilles étaient aussi disséminées sur celle-ci, se mélangeant aux livres.

\- Le trajet na pas été trop difficile ? demanda Bokuto en désignant sa béquille.

\- Je n'habite pas très loin, j'ai pu venir à pieds.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai préféré marcher. Il y a une station de métro qui nous sépare. Et, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le reprendre…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai pas repris non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, compatissant mutuellement.

\- Enfin bon ! Je ne t'ai pas invité pour parler de choses négatives ! Le métro pourra attendre, prendre l'air et marcher, c'est bon pour la santé ! s'exclama-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux. Et puis, il faut que tu voies ça.

Il s'installa à la table, devant un des livres ouverts. Le cœur d'Akaashi battait plus vite. Tout était sur le point de s'expliquer. Il allait avoir des réponses. Il s'installa à la place la plus proche de celle de Bokuto.

\- Tout dabord, avant de commencer à t'expliquer, je voulais que tu saches que ce que j'ai trouvé, ou plutôt les livres que j'ai trouvés, ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai fait des tonnes de recherches, été dans plein de bibliothèques différentes, et rencontré plusieurs personnes qui vendaient leurs vieux livres. Tout ça, je n'aurai sans doute pas pu le faire si je n'avais pas eu tout ce temps libre. Finalement, cet accident, est-ce qu'il n'était pas prévu pour ça ?

Akaashi le regarda bizarrement, il avait de drôles de déductions.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou ! Mais la vérité, c'est que _c'est_ fou ! C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Peut-être que les choses que je vais te dire ont été directement influencées par les différentes découvertes que j'ai faites.

Il s'assura qu'Akaashi était bien attentif. Et il l'était. Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour avoir des réponses.

\- Je vais essayer d'être le plus synthétique possible. Tu te souviens de la légende que ça me rappelait ? Je l'avais vaguement évoquée à l'hôpital. Ça m'a servi de base de travail. Je l'ai recherchée dans plusieurs livres et je suis tombé sur ça.

Il prit un des livres ouverts devant lui.

\- Blah blah… Cette légende _« raconte que deux âmes-sœurs s'étant rencontrées un jour et séparées prématurément finissent toujours par se rencontrer de nouveau, plus tard dans le temps, pour vivre l'histoire qui leur était destinée »._ Blablablah… Ah ! _« Certains racontent même que les deux âmes-sœurs en question seraient capables de se souvenir de tous les moments qu'elles ont partagées ensemble, en d'autres termes : leur vie passée. »_

Bokuto le regarda avec insistance.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça colle exactement ?

\- C'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu à notre histoire. Mais ça ne prouve rien du tout. On n'a eu qu'un seul flash.

\- Justement ! Le fait qu'on ressemble mais pas totalement aux personnes qu'on voit, cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que ce sont des "nous", mais d'une vie passée ? Et ça voudrait dire pourquoi on ne se rappelle de rien !

Akaashi y réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai que, pour le moment, tout pouvait coïncider. Ils auraient donc vu une vie qu'ils auraient vécue il y a longtemps.

\- Tu ne me croies pas ? s'enquit Bokuto.

\- Très honnêtement… après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces jours-ci, rien ne m'étonne plus. Et surtout, il y a eu mon rétablissement extrêmement rapide, le tien aussi. Mes blessures à l'abdomen sont quasiment cicatrisées et ma jambe ne me fait presque plus mal. Je suis en forme, non, _on_ est en forme alors qu'on sort à peine d'un accident qui a causé la mort de centaines de personnes, donc je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Pour l'instant, c'est vrai que ce qu'il nous est arrivé pourrait très bien être en rapport avec cette légende, mais-

\- « Il nous faudrait d'autres preuves en souvenirs », c'est ce que tu allais dire ? termina Bokuto.

Akaashi fut un peu surpris.

\- Oui, c'est ça…

\- Justement ! J'ai cherché dans d'autres livres et j'ai trouvé un paragraphe qui pourrait bien être en rapport avec notre cas. Ce n'est pas dit précisément que c'est en rapport avec notre légende, mais pour moi, c'est tout comme. Écoute.

Il prit un nouveau livre.

\- « _Retrouver des souvenirs perdus_ ». « _Cas de deux personnes_ ». « _Les souvenirs s'activent d'abord par le regard ou l'odorat, puis par le toucher. Plus les deux parties vivront des moments de leur ancien vécu, plus les souvenirs leur reviendront_ ». Ces détails-là ne nous intéressent pas… Ah, voilà ! Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire : « _Pour recouvrer totalement la mémoire, les deux parties devront s'échanger un baiser_ ».

Akaashi le regarda, totalement blasé.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as pris ça dans un livre de contes de fées ?

\- Pas du tout ! C'est un livre de sorcellerie !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux…

\- Akaashi, avoue que c'est quand même ce qu'il s'est passé ! Rappelle-toi la première fois que l'on s'est regardé, dans le métro ! On s'est mis à pleurer ! Sans aucune raison ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as ressenti cette tristesse et cette nostalgie.

Effectivement, le brun se souvenait bien de ce moment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi chamboulé de sa vie.

\- Et ce moment à l'hôpital quand j'ai vu tes marques dans le dos et que nous avons eu ces images !

Le brun baissa la tête et pris un temps pour réfléchir. Il avait envie de croire Bokuto, il en avait envie de tout son cœur, alors pourquoi hésitait-il ? À cause de cette histoire ? Parce qu'elle ne paraissait pas assez crédible ? Mais leur histoire depuis l'accident ne sortait-elle pas aussi de l'ordinaire ?

Il fut arrêté dans ses réflexions par une douleur à sa jambe blessée. Pourquoi cela faisait-il mal comme ça ? Il commença à la masser pour faire partir la douleur, mais celle-ci persistait. Il grimaça.

\- Hey, ça ne va pas ?

Il redressa la tête quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il croisa son regard. Bon sang ce qu'il était proche. Son cœur fit un bond.

Ils eurent un nouveau flash. Plusieurs images d'eux proches comme ils l'étaient maintenant, des images de jour, des images de nuit, d'autres où ils étaient éclairés par une source de lumière.

Tout s'arrêta et le vrai visage de l'autre réapparut. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, ils étaient envoûtés. Une drôle de sensation grandit en Akaashi. Son visage se rapprocha tout seul de celui de Bokuto. Mais avant qu'ils ne se touchent, un couinement les arrêta. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le chien de Bokuto qui était assis à côté d'eux et les regardait d'un drôle d'air. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et s'aperçurent de leur proximité. Ils se reculèrent tout de suite.

\- E-Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…, s'excusa maladroitement Akaashi.

\- Ah, hm… C-C'est pas grave ! M-Moi aussi j'étais totalement absorbé, j'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passait, haha !

Il y eu un moment sans aucun mot.

\- Tu as vu ça ? finit par demander le brun.

\- C'était… wow.

\- Oui, y a pas d'autres mots que « wow »…

\- C'était encore toi, mais avec la peau plus foncée et… des yeux bleu ciel, j'avais jamais vu une couleur comme celle-ci ! Et pourtant… maintenant, elle me semble familière… Et moi ? J'étais comment ?

\- Pareil à maintenant, la peau plus foncé et… peut-être les yeux un peu plus dorés. Bokuto-san, est-ce que tu as aussi ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti ?

\- Si on parle bien de la même chose, alors oui. C'était… fort ! C'était vraiment intense ! Ça m'a pris aux tripes ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça de ma vie ! Je le sens encore dans tout mon corps !

Akaashi le sentait aussi, ce qu'il ne sentait plus, en revanche, c'était sa jambe. Elle lui faisait assez mal il y a quelques minutes, mais là, plus rien. Mais surtout, et ce qu'il n'osait pas dire à Bokuto, c'était que ce sentiment, s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était de l'amour. Un amour très fort même. Il avait déjà eu quelques relations, mais rien qui lui faisait éprouver ce genre de passion. Il en avait presque mal au cœur tellement le sentiment était intense ! Il regarda de nouveau Bokuto.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait d'autres découvertes ?

\- Euh… oui. Oui ! Attends voir… J'ai lu qu'en gros, les âmes qui ont été séparées prématurément cherchent sans cesse à se retrouver. Sauf que cela dépend beaucoup du hasard. Il se peut donc qu'elles ne fassent juste que de se croiser pendant plusieurs siècles sans pouvoir se réunir.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, tu me parles de réincarnation, là.

\- Affirmatif. Mais ! Parce qu'il y a un mais, il faut qu'entre les deux périodes où elles se retrouvent, ces âmes puissent s'assurer une descendance !

\- Ah, enfin un peu de crédibilité génétique…

\- Le reste, ce sont surtout les morceaux de puzzle que j'ai assemblées ensembles : nous avons déjà vécu tous les deux, il y a très longtemps, à une époque encore inconnue. Nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés, là au vingt et unième siècle. Akaashi, nous sommes ces âmes-sœurs dont parle la légende.

\- En effet, ça m'a tout l'air d'être ça.

Bokuto lui prit la main.

\- Nous sommes destinés à vivre quelque chose de fort, toi et moi.

\- Tu es conscient que je ne te connais que depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Honnêtement, Akaashi, tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ? Je veux dire, entre nous ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à m'aimer ? Pour ma part, je ne sais pas encore vraiment, mais mon instinct me dit de te retenir.

\- Je… Je suis aussi prêt à tenter le coup. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'intrigue. Et j'ai toujours cette sensation bizarre quand je suis proche de toi et-… et il ne cesse de grandir à chaque nouveau flash alors… oui, je suppose que ça veut dire quelque chose.

Bokuto sourit.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- De retrouver nos souvenirs !

\- Tu veux dire en… s'embrassant ?

\- C'est le seul moyen !

Akaashi n'était pas sûr. Il était prêt à se lancer dans cette étrange relation, mais pour le moment, il était un peu perdu. Il avait le sentiment que tout allait trop vite.

\- Je ne t'obligerai pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- D'accord, essayons alors.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Pour une raison étrange, le cœur d'Akaashi battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Plus il se rapprochait de Bokuto, plus il imaginait ce que cette scène allait donner, plus sa respiration se faisait difficile. Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. Bokuto était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Aussitôt, il pensa au fait qu'il avait encore sa béquille et qu'il allait lui être difficile de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il déglutit et le regarda dans les yeux. Bokuto fit un léger pas en avant pour que leurs corps soient proches. Que cela allait être déroutant d'embrasser un presque-inconnu. Bokuto mit une main sur sa joue pour lui relever le menton. Son regard était si sérieux qu'il intimida un peu Akaashi. L'argenté baissa la tête vers lui tout en le sondant de son regard doré. Akaashi ferma les yeux, plus pour cacher sa gêne que pour savourer. C'était tout de même une étrange situation que celle-ci ! Il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il attendit le moment du flash.

Sauf qu'il ne vint pas.

Ils se séparèrent, confus.

\- J'étais persuadé que ça allait marcher pourtant, dit Bokuto, déçu.

\- Est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil dans le livre où tu as lu ça ?

\- Oui. Attends… voilà, c'est celui-là !

Il lui tendit le livre à la page en question. Akaashi sortit ses lunettes de vue de la poche de sa veste et les mit sur son nez. Il lit les quelques lignes et s'arrêta sur une en particulier. Il releva la tête vers Bokuto avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai compris.

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ça na pas marché ! Bokuto-san, il nous manque l'ingrédient essentiel !

Il ferma le livre et écarta les bras théâtralement : « L'amour ! »

\- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis… Mince ! Mais tout n'est pas perdu… non ?

Akaashi lui sourit tendrement. On aurait presque dit un enfant.

\- Bien sûr que non. Moi, j'ai envie qu'on tente le coup. Qu'on apprenne plus à se connaître. Même si ça ne nous donne pas le résultat qu'on attend, on aura peut-être d'autres flash qui nous donneront des informations.

Bokuto sourit à son tour.

\- Très bien ! Je suis partant aussi ! Haha, j'ai jamais vécu de scènes comme celle-là ! Oh, j'ai une idée !

Il se mit à genoux comme s'il allait faire une demande en mariage.

\- Akaashi, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

\- Seulement à condition que tu me prouves que tu es ma véritable âme-soeur, Bokuto-san.

Ils restèrent un temps à se regarder pour savoir lequel des deux allait craquer le premier. Il n'eut aucun gagnant puisqu'ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on sy prend mal ? demanda Bokuto. D'abord, on découvre qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, ensuite on s'embrasse et enfin je te demande de sortir avec moi ! Je pense qu'on s'y prend totalement à l'envers !

\- Haha, oui, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présenté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire trois secondes avant de repartir de plus belle. Akaashi n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Ça faisait un bien fou ! À cause du stress et des angoisses accumulées ces derniers jours, même ce dernier mois, il ne prenait même plus la peine de profiter des petits plaisirs. Les phrases n'étaient pas drôles en elle-mêmes, jamais il n'aurait ri à ça en temps normal, mais il avait un besoin vital de rire.

Bokuto proposa au brun de rester manger chez lui. Ils parlèrent de choses triviales. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Ils parlaient comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs, Akaashi passa le reste de l'après-midi chez lui. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui de toute façon, donc autant rester avec Bokuto. Ce dernier lui présenta son impressionnante collection de livres, ils parlèrent beaucoup de leurs lectures personnelles, firent des comparaisons, se conseillèrent, et partirent promener le chien tout en continuant leurs conversations. Ils parlèrent tellement que lorsqu'Akaashi regarda l'heure, il était quasiment minuit.

\- Mais on vient juste de manger !

\- C'était il y a plus de trois heures, Bokuto-san.

\- Oh miiiince… Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ?

\- Ce serai avec plaisir, mais il faut que je rentre maintenant… Je peux peut-être revenir demain ?

Le visage de Bokuto s'illumina. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui ! Reviens demain ! Oh heu… pour midi ? Ou un peu après, si tu veux ! Je suis un lève-tard, donc prend ton temps.

Akaashi le salua et repartit chez lui. Il faisait très bon dehors. Il était bien.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. La referma. Il partit se servir un verre d'eau. Il le posa dans l'évier. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et soudain, sa béquille tomba sur le sol. Il s'effondra à genoux. Il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il s'était retenu depuis le dernier flash et avait mis ses émotions de côté. Bokuto-san avait pris le relais et l'avait si bien distrait qu'il avait tout oublié. Pour un temps. Maintenant, tous ces nouveaux souvenirs revenaient à la charge. C'était joyeux et douloureux à la fois, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le fait d'avoir quitté Bokuto-san ce soir-là l'avait aussi un peu chamboulé, encore pour une raison inconnue. Ils se revoyaient le lendemain pourtant. Son corps réagissait tout seul.

Il se calma tant bien que mal vingt minutes plus tard et partit se coucher en pensant au fait qu'il reverrait Bokuto dans quelques heures. Cette seule pensée le rendit heureux.

Il repensa au mur, dans son labyrinthe métaphorique. Cette fois-ci, quand il frappa dessus, un morceau, un tout petit morceau de brique s'en détacha.


	6. Égypte Antique 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre, comme prévu, comme promis. Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long ! Merci pour les 2 reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Amis de cœur – Égypte Antique 3**

Bokuto n'en revenait pas. Il continuait de regarder Akaashi, interdit. Une révolution, ils allaient faire une révolution ! Ils avaient donc prévu depuis le début de ne pas se laisser faire par cette prise de pouvoir injuste.

\- Mais c'est super ça !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. On manque encore de beaucoup d'entraînement.

\- Mais, en parlant de ça, je ne vous vois jamais vous entraîner ! Il n'y a que les hommes qui vont participer ?

\- Non, tout le monde.

\- Comment ?

Akaashi sourit à sa question comme s'il attendait qu'il la pose.

\- _Les temps d'histoire_.

\- Comment ça, les temps d'his- Oh…

\- Bien pensé, non ? C'est pour ça que j'ai confié cette tâche à Konoha et Yukie. Ils s'y connaissent assez bien en combat pour l'enseigner efficacement aux autres.

\- Où ont-ils appris tout ça ?

\- Ils ont été espions trois ans pour le compte d'une caste supérieure. Ils ont dû arrêter à cause du meurtre des hauts dirigeants. Une histoire assez obscure que même moi je ne comprends pas vraiment.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionné !

\- Ce n'est pas tout, continua Akaashi fier de ses hommes, les chasseurs effectuent des roulements d'effectifs. Ils vont chasser, mais en profitent aussi pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Certains s'entraînent pendant la journée sur le terrain vague, mais jamais trop de personnes en même temps.

\- Comment allez-vous vous y prendre, alors ? Vous comptez utiliser les archers ?

\- Toutes les nuits, nous allons en cacher dans la carrière. Les gardes ne prennent pas la peine d'aller voir comment nous travaillons, alors cacher des objets s'avèrent plus facile que prévu. Nous allons d'abord immobiliser les gardes, ensuite, nous les menaçons avec les arcs et reprenons la carrière !

Bokuto semblait peu convaincu.

\- Il y a une partie plus sombre que tu ne me dis pas, non ?

Akaashi comprit où il voulait en venir. Il le regarda, déterminé.

\- Cette révolution, c'est une vengeance. C'est la loi du plus fort qui règne ici.

Bokuto était impressionné de toute l'organisation de cette insurrection, mais avait peur pour Akaashi. Tuer n'est pas si simple qu'il le paraît. Et qui dit tuer, dit mettre sa vie en danger. Le brun vit qu'il s'inquiétait.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour les autres, Bokuto. Tout va bien se passer. Je t'ai dit les grandes lignes, mais tout a été pensé beaucoup plus minutieusement que ça. Chaque jour, nous répétons notre plan et changeons ce qui ne va pas.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la lune dans le ciel.

\- Bon, il va falloir se coucher. Bonne nuit, Bokuto.

Il lui reprit la main et ils se sourirent tous les deux dans le noir. Après quelques minutes, il se rapprocha et enlaça son bras entier, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus confortable du monde. Bokuto lui murmura :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir tout expliqué ?

\- Parce que je considère que tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant, répondit-il d'un ton à moitié endormi.

\- Et Kuroo ?

\- Non, pas lui. Il n'est pas comme toi.

Bokuto ne posa pas plus de questions, vu la voix de brun. Il se dit qu'il était un peu égoïste de le penser, mais il était content de faire quelque chose mieux que Kuroo pour une fois, concernant les relations. Lui, il avait toujours eu plein d'amis facilement. Ça n'avait pas été le cas de Bokuto qui s'était fait rejeter plus d'une fois parce qu'il ne collait pas aux standards des jeunes de la cour. Et puis, la plupart avaient peur de lui parce qu'il était le fils du pharaon, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser comme les autres. Des bêtises, bien sûr. Bokuto s'amusait bien quand même, et n'avait pas peur des réprimandes de son père. Mais ça, personne n'avait jamais voulu le comprendre. Au moins, ici, il était accepté par tous : les petits, les grands, les jeunes et les vieux. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur qu'Akaashi lui annonce qu'il faisait partie de leur _famille_. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bokuto avait l'impression de vraiment appartenir à quelque chose.

Mais surtout, ce qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir en ce moment et faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, était le fait qu'Akaashi dorme contre lui. Bon sang, ce qu'il avait attendu qu'il se rapproche d'aussi près. Il tenait son bras comme un doudou et sa tête reposait sur son biceps. Le bonheur. Il avait tellement envie de se tourner et le prendre complètement contre lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il fallait qu'il s'estime heureux d'où ils étaient arrivés. Si Akaashi voulait aller plus loin, il le ferait de lui-même et Bokuto savait que cela n'était qu'une question de temps.

Une nouvelle journée de travail commença le lendemain. Les deux garçons n'eurent pas trop de mal à se réveiller, en dépit du fait qu'ils eussent parlé plus longtemps que prévu. Et puis, cela n'affectait pas Bokuto qui était d'excellente humeur. Il y avait une raison à cela.

Il s'était réveillé peu avant Akaashi et avait tourné la tête pour le regarder dormir contre son bras. _Un vrai ange_ , s'était-il dit. Puis, le brun s'était réveillé à son tour. Aussitôt, il regarda Bokuto de son air encore un peu endormi et lui sourit tendrement. L'argenté sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il voulait le tuer ou quoi !

Depuis, il souriait bêtement et Akaashi semblait en jouer. Il avait remarqué que lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le pouls du brun – dont la poitrine était contre son bras – était devenu plus fort.

Il n'y eut pas de phénomènes notables à la carrière. Depuis que Bokuto connaissait le secret d'Akaashi et ce qu'il entretenait – malgré lui – avec le superviseur, il faisait bien plus attention à ce dernier. Il ne se promenait pas souvent dans la carrière pour surveiller le travail de ses ouvriers, mais dès qu'il venait, il restait non loin d'où était Akaashi et le reluquait. Mon dieu, maintenant qu'il l'avait remarqué, il pouvait même dire que le superviseur n'était pas discret pour un sou. Il était absolument dégoûtant. Le jeune chef, lui, l'ignorait. Il savait très bien quelles étaient ses attentions, mais le supportait suffisamment le soir. Alors si en plus il devait le voir en journée…

Leur jour de travail se déroula bien et rapidement. Bokuto s'était finalement fait au rythme de ces journées maintenant, et le temps lui semblait plus rapide - ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à catégoriser comme "bonne" ou "mauvaise" chose...

Les jours suivants furent les mêmes. Le prince continuait de faire toutes ses petites attentions à Akaashi, mais en journée, celui-ci semblait assez réticent à y participer, soit il partait faire autre chose le moment où il sentait les mains de Bokuto sur sa taille, soit il le repoussait gentiment et lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment. Un soir, une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il se plaça derrière Akaashi qui était assis, les jambes de chaque côté des siennes et l'amena doucement contre lui, comme s'il était dans un fauteuil. Il l'enlaça et mit le nez dans son cou. Une fois de plus, le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune s'affola et Bokuto sentit même la chair de poule parcourir sa peau, mais Akaashi ne dit rien. L'argenté sentait qu'il le troublait et il aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

\- Bokuto-san…, le supplia le brun.

Soudain, parmi le brouhaha, un enfant cria « Papa ! Mama ! ». Akaashi soupira.

\- Je dois y aller. Il a dû se perdre, je vais le ramener chez lui.

Il s'en alla de l'étreinte de Bokuto et se dirigea vers l'origine du cri. Ce fut au tour de Bokuto de soupirer. Pourquoi Akaashi avait-il ces réactions ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, puisque Bokuto sentait que c'était justement tout l'inverse. C'était comme s'il le repoussait, comme si sa morale ou quoi que ce put être l'empêchait de succomber totalement à lui. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. S'il ne voulait pas de ses avances, c'était son choix. Mais son comportement une fois couchés plongeait Bokuto dans la confusion. Akaashi _voulait_ venir vers lui, _voulait_ lui répondre, au plus profond de lui, Bokuto en était certain. Seulement, il ne le _pouvait_ pas pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

#~#~#~#

Après avoir rapporté le petit garçon à sa mère, Akaashi essaya de retrouver Bokuto. Il vit Kuroo arriver à sa rencontre. Il avait un visage sombre.

\- Pouvons-nous parler un moment ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt toi qui a des choses à dire.

Cette remarque un peu froide surprit un peu Kuroo. Il allait répondre, mais Akaashi fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Mais ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi je dois te parler.

Il l'emmena dans un coin.

\- Commence, dit le leader.

Son aura de chef prit le dessus et Kuroo s'en aperçu.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair l'autre soir, dit-il en se rapprochant.

Akaashi se rendit compte qu'il recommença à être menaçant comme lors de la parade qu'il avait utilisé quelques jours auparavant. Kuroo s'arrêta dans sa course, voyant qu'Akaashi n'était nullement impressionné. Ce dernier sourit.

\- Tu penses que ton petit jeu prend vraiment sur moi ?

Kuroo recula. Il était loin de s'attendre à cette réaction. Il ne perdit pas pour autant son sang-froid.

\- Il n'empêche que tu as intérêt à laisser Bokuto tranquille-

\- Sinon quoi ? Si tu n'es pas content, va le lui dire toi-même. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ton petit chantage de la dernière fois.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Akaashi de se faire menaçant.

\- Tu veux faire du mal à ma famille ? Eh bien, vas-y, essaye pour voir. Je pense que tu nous sous-estimes un peu trop. Lève seulement un doigt sur elle, et tu n'auras même pas le temps de crier. Si tu tiens tant à Bokuto, contente-toi de le surveiller lui. Ne t'en fait pas, on se charge déjà de te surveiller _toi_.

\- Tu penses que tu m'impressionnes ?

\- Je me fiche de ce détail. Je me contente juste de te rappeler la situation dans laquelle tu es. Tu te trouves actuellement dans le quartier le plus redoutable de l'Est de la ville. Personne ne nous fait peur. Tu peux prétendre venir du palais, et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Envoyer des troupes ? Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que je copine avec le fils du pharaon, comme tu dis ? Rien que ça ? Entre nous, je pense que Bokuto ne te laissera pas faire.

Kuroo le regarda de haut, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas qu'Akaashi lui dise ses quatre vérités.

\- Quant à mon "secret", le révéler ne fera que renforcer le soutien que me prête ma famille, ce qui une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, alors une fois de plus, je te déconseille de faire la moindre vague. Ah, une dernière chose. Je pense que tu n'auras jamais ma confiance. Donc, je serai toi, je ferai profil bas, dorénavant.

Il le toisa un instant et conclu :

\- Et un conseil : n'essaye plus _jamais_ de me donner d'ordre.

Aussitôt fini, Keiji fit demi-tour, sans même laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre. Kuroo resta un moment immobile, fixant l'endroit vers lequel le jeune chef s'était dirigé. Il fronça les sourcils et renifla de mécontentement. Il s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il dit, si j'étais toi.

La voix antipathique fit sursauter Kuroo qui se retourna dans sa direction. Là, de l'ombre sortit Konoha, les bras croisés. Son regard était loin d'être le même que le bienveillant qu'il abordait depuis leur rencontre. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une autre voix rétorqua :

\- Toutes les personnes ayant essayé de perturber notre équilibre se sont retrouvées mystérieusement disparues du jour au lendemain.

Trois mètres plus loin, Yukie était adossée contre un mur. Ils ne les avaient pas vus, ni entendus. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'ils avaient été surveillés tout ce temps.

\- Ceci est un avertissement. Tiens-toi à carreaux.

Ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

#~#~#~#

Le moment du coucher arriva enfin. Bokuto n'avait pas beaucoup vu Akaashi depuis qu'il avait été chez ce… pervers. Il le retrouvait enfin. Il était bizarre. Ça n'avait pas l'air de s'être bien passé. Il était trop silencieux. Il le voyait à son expression. Elle était neutre, comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Il vint finalement vers Bokuto qui était assis sur leur tapis. Il ne dit rien, s'agenouilla devant l'argenté, écarta un peu les jambes du prince qui sursauta. Que faisait-il ? Puis, il vint s'asseoir tout contre lui, le dos contre son torse, lui rappelant la position de la fin du repas. Enfin, toujours sans un mot, il attrapa les bras de Bokuto et les ramena tout contre lui. Il souffla et se détendit.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si…

Bokuto devina le mensonge. Il serra un peu son emprise.

\- C'est le superviseur, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Akaashi se cala un peu plus contre l'argenté. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

\- On devrait se coucher.

Il partit de son confort et se coucha sur le tapis. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se reculer contre Bokuto qui le prit volontiers contre lui. Akaashi agissait bizarrement, mais cela ne dérangeait pas l'argenté. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire au superviseur une fois la révolution menée. Il espérait qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Il avait l'impression qu'Akaashi commençait à être au bout de ses limites avec lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et le brun lui fit comprendre que cela lui avait plu en bougeant un peu contre lui. Il avait sa propre manière de montrer son affection. Il fallait juste que Bokuto le laisse faire. Il le voulait à l'aise et, pendant ces moments, il l'était. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

#~#~#~#

La soirée suivante ne se passa pas comme Bokuto l'avait prévue.

Une fois de plus, Akaashi était parti voir le superviseur, après une journée tout à fait banale. Bokuto ne l'avait pas empêché. C'était son choix. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu le retenir, il avait même essayé rapidement avant son départ, mais n'avais pas insisté. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur chaque soir de le savoir seul avec cet odieux individu. Mais sa cause était noble, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune chef. Et si leur vengeance se préparait depuis longtemps, alors il valait mieux faire profil bas quelques temps de manière à ce que leur vigilance tombe et qu'ils se croient tout puissants. L'effet de surprise n'en serait que plus délectable. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Bokuto. Question stratégie militaire, il s'y connaissait, et pas qu'un peu ! Combien de fois avait-il dû ruser dans le but de surprendre ses ennemis et obtenir victoire ? Et, même si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, il était fort probable que la révolution avait été conçue de cette manière.

Il y avait du monde, comme à chaque fois, sur la petite place du quartier. Konoha et Yukie venaient tout juste de finir leur temps d'histoire qui, une fois de plus, avait été très divertissant. Maintenant que Bokuto savait que ces temps servaient à entraîner tous les membres de la famille, il regardait la narration d'un œil totalement différent. En effet, chaque mouvement, chaque bras abaissé, chaque jambe levée était un geste de défense ou d'attaque, certes rudimentaire, mais pas moins utile. Le prince n'en appréciait que plus le déroulement et il devait reconnaître que tous les spectateurs, quel que soit leur âge, se débrouillaient de manière plutôt efficace.

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule. C'était toujours vers ce moment qu'Akaashi revenait. Il eut du mal à le trouver. Il finit par apercevoir sa chevelure bouclée au loin et se fraya un passage à travers tous les habitants, dont il salua la plupart.

C'est quand il arriva à la hauteur du noireau qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses yeux brillaient.

Ils brillaient à tel point que Bokuto cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, là, au milieu de tout le monde, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Akaashi le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus où les lumières des torches s'y reflétaient comme des milliers d'étoiles que ses yeux démultipliaient. Akaashi semblait totalement perdu. Bokuto lui aurait demandé où il était qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de donner une réponse claire, l'argenté en était certain. Il semblait d'ailleurs le chercher lui, à défaut de reconnaître son entourage. Et, en ce moment, il avait l'air de le supplier de l'aider. De l'aider à quoi d'ailleurs ?

Bokuto évita de réfléchir et laissa agir son instinct. Il lui prit la main et courut vers une partie du quartier plus calme. Il regardait constamment derrière lui pour ne pas être suivi. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin, à l'angle de deux murs en pierre. Il amena Akaashi entre lui et le mur et plaça amicalement ses mains sur ses épaules. Il voulait éviter qu'il tombe en arrière à l'issue d'un malaise, car Bokuto le trouvait anormalement blanc.

\- Akaashi, que s'est-il passé ?

Les yeux célestes plongèrent dans les siens. Il n'avait pas l'air normal. Il était totalement paniqué. Il essaya d'articuler des mots, mais ils restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Et, à mesure qu'il s'efforçait de parler, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Bokuto ne cacha pas sa surprise. Si Akaashi pleurait, cela voulait dire que c'était grave. Puis, contre toute attente, il se jeta sur lui et s'effondra en sanglot. À défaut des mots, les pleurs n'avaient aucun mal à sortir de sa bouche. C'était violent, c'était vraiment violent. Bokuto se retrouva soudain démuni face à une telle situation. Il n'avait pas imaginé devoir gérer un jour un Akaashi dans cet état. Que devait-il faire exactement ?

Maladroitement, et après un petit temps de latence, il passa ses bras dans son dos et l'amena plus près de lui. Il sentit qu'il tremblait. Bon sang ! Il tremblait comme une feuille ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans ces états ?!

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Akaashi articula, malgré ses larmes :

\- Je- Je peux plus ! Je... Je ne peux p-plus faire ça-a !

Ses sanglots redoublèrent de force. Il criait presque, comme si des images passaient et repaissaient inlassablement derrière ses paupières closes. Bokuto ne dit et le laissa continuer, même s'il ne savait que trop bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui frottait doucement le dos pour essayer de l'encourager à vider tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela sembla faire son petit effet. Même s'il était encore ravagé par les larmes, il réussit quand même à parler plus clairement :

\- Ça- ça s'est mal passé... Cette fois-ci, il-... il a été trop loin, je- je ne pourrais pas supporter de... de devoir revivre _ça_ une deuxième fois !

Bokuto sentait la détresse d'Akaashi autant que ses larmes qui ruisselaient sur son corps. Il renforça son étreinte. Depuis qu'il l'avait dans les bras, il n'avait pas voulu le regarder, comme si Akaashi était un dieu dont la valeur était trop précieuse pour que le commun des mortels puisse oser le voir. Mais Akaashi n'était pas un dieu, il était un simple humain. Un simple humain extraordinaire. Il baissa la tête vers cet être qui occupait une place si chère dans son cœur. Sa joue était contre sa clavicule. Ses yeux étaient fermés le plus fort possible, manière pour lui d'empêcher toutes les images de sa tête d'arriver sur ses paupières fermées. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et relevés à la fois, oscillant entre les deux positions, autre indice qui montrait qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre le contrôle sur lui. Enfin, il avait serré les dents et entrouvrait parfois la bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne parla plus pendant quelques temps, Bokuto en profita pour lui dire :

\- N'y retourne pas, Akaashi. Je t'en prie, ne te fais plus de mal, cela fait trop longtemps que tu dois gérer ça tout seul, il est temps que ça s'arrête. Je sais que tu fais ça pour sauver les autres, mais si les choses bougent à la carrière, tu ne le feras plus. Tu n'auras plus à le faire. Quand est prévu le coup ?

\- Dans-... Dans quatre jours...

\- D'accord, alors, jusqu'ici, tu ne retourneras pas chez ce type. Les deux prochains jours sont des jours de repos, tu n'iras pas. Il n'osera pas venir te chercher ici, je suis sûr qu'il sait que c'est trop dangereux. Le jour d'après, après la carrière, tu n'iras pas non plus, arranges-toi pour ne pas venir et cache toi toute la journée. Tu reviens le lendemain et bam! surprise pour lui.

Le brun releva son visage pour regarder Bokuto. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges.

\- C-C'est trop dangereux, il- il s'en prendra aux autres !

\- Alors je l'en empêcherai.

Il le regarda encore un peu et Bokuto ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- T'en fais pas, sourit-il doucement. Tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Akaashi remis sa tête contre lui, et resserra son étreinte. Il s'agrippait à lui comme un enfant. Jamais le prince n'aurait pensé le voir aussi vulnérable. Même lors de ses crises, il n'était pas dans cet état. Il sentit que le brun commençait à avoir froid. De plus, l'air humide de la nuit commençait à s'installer.

\- Viens, on va rentrer, chuchota Bokuto.

Ils se séparèrent, au grand dam d'eux deux.

Sur le chemin, Akaashi ne quitta pas Bokuto d'une semelle. Celui-ci avait décidé de lui donner la main, comme à un enfant qu'on avait peur de perdre et le brun l'avait serré dans la sienne. De temps en temps, Bokuto le regardait. Le brun jetait des coups d'œil effrayés dans toutes les directions, suspectant une filature. Et, dès qu'ils croisaient un individu de corpulence proche de celle du superviseur, Akaashi s'arrêtait, agrippait le bras de Bokuto en se collant à lui et regardait la personne en question, terrorisé qu'il ait réussi à le retrouver dans une telle obscurité. Bokuto faisait de son mieux pour le calmer, mais chaque fois qu'il se mettait face à lui, les yeux du jeune chef continuaient de scruter les environs. Le prince ne pouvait rien faire, alors il se contentait de le surveiller du coin de l'œil pendant la marche. Il était totalement décontenancé d'assister à un tel comportement, surtout venant d'Akaashi qui plus d'une fois avait démontré sa droiture et son calme à toutes épreuves. Il se demanda si cela était révélateur de sa véritable personnalité. Mais, après un moment de réflexion, il décida que non. Ce comportement ne pouvait pas être le sien, c'était juste qu'il craquait sous le coup de la pression et du traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre. Akaashi ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas donné beaucoup de détails, seulement un " _Il est allé trop loin_ ". Bokuto n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par-là et décida qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. D'un côté, il se disait que cela ferait peut-être du bien au jeune leader de tout lui raconter pour lui enlever ce poids, mais de l'autre, il avait peur de savoir. Peur de ce que cela pouvait provoquer chez lui. Bokuto n'était pas sans avoir fait d'accès de colère par le passé, mais il sentait que celui-ci pouvait être dangereux. Il pourrait en venir à tuer le superviseur pour ce qu'il a osé faire à Akaashi et peut-être blesser d'autres personnes - voire le brun - dans son accès de rage. Il avait aussi peur que cela le ronge. Il aimait tellement Akaashi que le simple fait d'imaginer ce que ce taré ait pu lui faire l'empêcherai de dormir pour de bon. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il laisserait Akaashi seul. Loin de là. Il ne lui demanderait rien, s'il voulait parler, il le fera de lui-même, s'il en sent le courage un jour. D'ici-là, il ferait tout, tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour que le brun ne sombre pas au fin fond de profondeurs abyssales.

La respiration bruyante du brun le sortit de ses pensées.

Une fois de plus, il avait cru distinguer le superviseur dans la silhouette d'un homme qui passait par-là, les ténèbres ne le faisaient ressembler qu'à une informe masse sombre que n'importe quel cerveau pouvait sculpter à sa guise. Il sentit Akaashi se cramponner à lui. Puis soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. L'argenté l'accompagna pour que sa chute ne soit pas trop brutale.

Akaashi éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Cette fois-ci, ils furent beaucoup plus étouffés, on l'entendait à peine. Bokuto percevait sa respiration troublée et voyait ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Il s'assit donc là, au beau milieu du chemin - heureusement que les rues étaient désertes à cette heure ! - et prit une nouvelle fois Akaashi contre lui. Il ne dit rien à part des "Shh... shhh..." pour le calmer. Il essayait de le bercer un peu, ses soubresauts étaient revenus, quasiment à la même intensité que quelques minutes plus tôt. Au bout de quelques temps, il se calma enfin. Bokuto, sentant l'immense dépense d'énergie que cette folle soirée lui avait fait dépenser, l'invita à monter sur son dos, ou plutôt le hissa sur son dos car le brun n'avait plus la force de se déplacer par ses propres moyens. Il sentit néanmoins ses bras passer timidement autour de son cou pour s'assurer un équilibre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit appartement que lui et sa famille occupaient. Avant d'entrer, il déposa Akaashi pour qu'il puisse marcher les quelques mètres qui restaient jusqu'à leur tapis. Bokuto s'allongea et Akaashi fit de même dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se coucha directement contre lui, la tête dans son torse, la tête reposant sur le bras de Bokuto. Ce dernier passa sa main derrière lui et lui caressa les cheveux en espérant que cela puisse l'aider à dormir. Il attendit un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le brun ait repris une respiration normale et s'endormit à son tour.

#~#~#~#

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il sortit de son sommeil, Bokuto eut la bonne surprise de trouver Akaashi toujours niché dans ses bras. Puis la raison de cette position lui revint subitement en mémoire ce qui atténua son moment de réjouissances.

Il pencha la tête pour voir si le concerné dormait toujours. Il sursauta. Il avait les yeux ouverts et de grands cernes les soulignaient. Le concerné vit que Bokuto le regardait, mais ne dit rien. L'argenté se recula un peu, pour mieux constater l'état du brun. Sa respiration était plus profonde et ses joues et son front étaient rouges. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il était brûlant.

\- Akaashi, comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal..., répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Au crâne... j'ai chaud...

\- Tu as réussi à dormir quand même cette nuit ?

Sa seule réponse fut un mouvement de tête qui fit comprendre à Bokuto que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sa mère et sa sœur se levèrent à son tour. La première vint les voir, l'inquiétude sur son visage.

\- Keiji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Bokuto répondit à sa place.

\- Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre, il n'est pas du tout en forme. Vous avez un médecin, ici ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais le chercher, déclara Saimi.

\- Attendez, je viens avec vous, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

\- Très bien. Yulia, surveilla ton frère pendant que nous allons chercher le docteur Upa.

Ils sortirent de la bâtisse.

\- Je sais tout, commença Bokuto. Keiji m'a tout dit sur ce que lui faisait subir le superviseur.

Saimi afficha un air triste.

\- J'ai essayé cent fois de le dissuader d'aller le voir, mais il n'a jamais voulu, ou pu, arrêter. Cet homme a un couteau sous sa gorge. Je ne sais ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour lui faire peur, mais ça a malheureusement marché.

\- C'est plus grave encore. Hier soir, quand je l'ai retrouvé, il s'est effondré et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il m'a simplement dit que le superviseur avait dépassé les bornes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais c'est sérieux au point de l'avoir fait pleurer pendant presque une heure et ne pas dormir de la nuit !

Madame Akaashi s'arrêter net et fixa Bokuto le visage apeuré.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix qui avait perdu de son assurance habituelle.

\- Je- Je ne le reconnais plus, dit Bokuto presque dans un murmure. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

Saimi fut perdue dans ses pensées le reste de la sortie. Elle affichait un air préoccupé, même quelques peu effrayé. Rien de plus normal pour une mère de s'inquiéter pour son fils.

Ils ramenèrent le docteur Upa chez eux. Sur le chemin, Bokuto remarqua :

\- Je suis assez impressionné qu'il y ait un médecin ici ! Mais c'est vrai que quand j'y repense, je n'ai vu personne de malade.

\- À vrai dire, je suis originaire d'une caste supérieure. Mais j'en ai eu marre de ma vie et j'ai décidé d'aller soigner les quartiers populaires. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus humain, 'voyez ?

Ils arrivèrent au petit domicile en pierre. Upa examina le brun qui était toujours allongé sur le tapis.

\- C'est juste une grosse fièvre, ne vous en faites pas, rien de grave. Il y a de petites fleurs violettes qui poussent en bordure de chenal, cueillez-en quelques-unes, faites-les brûler et diffusez la fumée dans l'habitacle. Ça devrait apaiser la fièvre. D'ici quelques jours, il sera guéri.

Ils remercièrent gravement le docteur qui ne leur demanda aucun paiement en retour, prétextant qu'il faisait ça de "Bon cœur". Il s'en repartit.

Bokuto partit chercher un seau, le remplit à la petite pompe et l'amena auprès du brun. Il y trempa un linge et le mit sur le front du malade, pendant que Yulia était partie chercher des fleurs. C'était toute cette histoire qui l'avait rendu comme ça. Cet homme allait payer. Il se rappela alors la révolution qui était prévue dans quatre jours. Il espérait qu'Akaashi serait assez rétabli pour pouvoir la mener et surtout accomplir sa vengeance. Désormais, Bokuto souhaitait autant que lui voir cette raclure souffrir.

\- Bokuto...

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le brun qui l'avait appelé d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, dit-il tout bas pour ne pas le brusquer. Repose-toi.

\- Merci... merci de m'avoir aidé hier soir..., fit-il dans un souffle.

Bokuto lui sourit et passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je commence juste à te rembourser la dette que j'ai envers toi à vie.

Akaashi lui répondit par un faible sourire. Il avait l'air exténué. Avait-il pleuré de nouveau une fois que Bokuto dormait ? C'était possible. Il lui faisait tant de peine. Il fallait qu'il le laisse seul maintenant, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Bokuto se leva, mais entendit un "Attends..." le supplia de rester. Attendri, il se baissa vers l'élu de son cœur et lui chuchota :

\- Essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord ? Je ne serai pas loin.

Et, pour sceller sa promesse, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il sortit à pas de loup de la pièce.

#~#~#~#

\- Alors, tu n'es pas avec le chef ? demanda sarcastiquement Kuroo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda le prince plus lassé qu'énervé.

\- Arrête de faire ce que tu fais avec lui, prévint Kuroo de but en blanc.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu t'attaches.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Arrête avec ça, vraiment. Toute cette vie, ici, elle me plaît, Akaashi me plaît. Ça me donne envie de tout lâcher pour venir vivre ici avec eux.

\- T'es vraiment taré.

\- Je revis, Kuroo. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi utile qu'aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à mener des guerres, assouvir des peuples, maltraiter des esclaves, tout ça pour construire un stupide tombeau ! Non, moi je veux juste vivre !

\- Tu as de nobles rêves, mais la vie qui t'es destinée finira par te rattraper. Tu en parlé à ton père ?

\- Je lui envoie des lettres chaque semaine pour lui dire que je vais bien. Je reste assez évasif, il ne doit pas savoir où je suis, donc je me contente de dire que ce que je vis remet tout ma vie en question.

\- J'en connais un qui va se prendre une râclée en rentrant, haha !

\- Et je sais qui y assistera en première loge, rétorqua Bokuto avec un sourire complice.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant de parler, contemplant la lente nage des crocodiles dans le canal artificiel.

\- Tu ne te vois pas vivre là, toi ? demanda presque naïvement l'argenté.

\- Haha ! La vie du palais finirait par me manquer. Je ne suis pas aussi sentimental que toi.

\- Que veux-tu ? Que ferais-tu si tu rencontrais l'amour de ta vie dans un lieu inhabituel ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu parles d'Akaashi, là ?

\- Qui sait... ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu es promis à la fille du roi du pays d'à côté !

\- Que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Comment puis-je me faire à l'idée que je vais passer le reste de mes jours avec une personne que je ne connais pas encore ? Non, Kuroo. Mon âme-sœur, elle se trouve ici-même. Je l'ai su dès le premier regard.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de la cour quand tu vas leur annoncer : "Moi, Bokuto Koutarou, fils de Bokuto III, héritier du trône, ai décidé de m'unir à un petit chef de quartier tout en bas de l'échelle sociale" ! Hahaha ! Non, mais tu imagines quel gag ce serait ?

\- Je ne rapporterai pas Akaashi au palais. Je resterai avec lui, ici, pour toujours.

\- Le pharaon ne sera pas d'accord.

\- Pas s'il ne le sait pas.

\- Je ne resterai pas, ici, tu le sais ça ? Il finira par me demander.

\- Et tu ne diras rien. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

Il le regarda d'un air dramatique et éclata de rire.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, je ne pourrais pas garder ton petit secret bien longtemps.

\- Alors on partira ! On s'enfuira de tout ça ! Et personne ne nous retrouvera jamais, pas même toi !

\- Je sais que tu es têtu, alors je n'insisterai pas, mais prends le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre des décisions que tu pourrais regretter.

Bokuto continuait de le regarder en souriant. Puis, il se tourna vers la mer et son sourire devint beaucoup plus sérieux, presque triste.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je réfléchis. Ma décision est prise.

#~#~#~#

Les deux jours de repos furent bien mornes sans Akaashi pour égailler la journée de Bokuto. Cela lui permit de faire plus ample connaissance avec d'autres personnes de la petite tribu avec lesquelles il s'exerça à l'arc. Il continua de faire des progrès.

Il passait aussi plusieurs heures avec Akaashi, même si celui-ci dormait la plupart du temps. Il avait fini par se faire à cette étrange odeur que dégageait cette fleur, il se sentait même plus détendu. Le deuxième jour de fièvre fut le pire. Non seulement Akaashi avait très chaud, mais des cauchemars lui assaillaient l'esprit dès qu'il essayait de dormir un peu. Bokuto dut le réveiller plusieurs fois lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir pour éviter qu'il ne voie trop d'horreurs. En milieu d'après-midi, il le prit même dans ses bras tant il se débattait. Il avait senti le brun essayer de se faire tout petit dans ses bras, peut-être dans l'espoir de devenir invisible auprès des démons de ses rêves.

Encore une fois, Bokuto se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

#~#~#~#

Il se porta mieux le lendemain. Son état s'était nettement amélioré, au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Car oui, tout le monde avait été mis au courant par le bouche-à-oreille très rapide. Bien sûr, à défaut de connaître les symptômes, personne ne connaissait la raison. Heureusement que la fièvre pouvait passer soit pour un coup de froid, soit pour du surmenage, étant donné que Keiji se donnait beaucoup de mal pour que tout se passe pour le mieux dans la vie du quartier.

Il allait mieux, mais était loin d'être prompt à aller travailler. Il resta chez lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour la carrière ? demanda-t-il à Bokuto avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas, je maîtrise le boulot maintenant, sourit-il.

Bokuto voyait bien que cela l'ennuyait de rester seul toute la journée dans la petite pièce à s'occupait comme il le pouvait, ce qui se résumait surtout à dormir. Il avait encore des cernes et Bokuto avait supposé qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé un sommeil serein.

La veille, avant qu'ils ne se couchent - du moins, pour Bokuto - le prince lui avait demandé, discrètement en chuchotant :

\- Tu arrives mieux à dormir, maintenant ?

\- Bof... je fais des cauchemars tout le temps, donc bon...

\- ... J'espère que ça ira mieux cette nuit.

Pendant la nuit, Bokuto n'avait été réveillé qu'une seule fois par un mouvement du brun, mais il avait repris son calme très rapidement après. Il lui avait quand même caressé le bras pour le rassurer et s'était rendormi à son tour. Le matin, le brun lui avait confié que c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il passait depuis l'incident. Bokuto soupçonnait le mensonge, à la vue de son visage ravagé par la fatigue, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Juste avant de partir, Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui donner le courage d'affronter cette journée seul, loin de la carrière, et loin de lui.

Un incident se produisit à la carrière. Enfin... _un_ serait peut-être minimiser la chose. Tout d'abord, le superviseur débarqua furibond. Il criait à voir Akaashi comme s'il voulait lui passer le savon de sa vie. Il se dirigea vers Bokuto.

\- Toi, là ! J'te vois souvent avec lui ! Où il est ?!

\- Pas ici, apparemment, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il se retenait pour ne pas lui coller son poing à la figure.

\- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, toi, j'te le conseille pas ! Alors ! Tu vas me dire où il est ?!

\- Je ne le fréquente qu'à la carrière, ce qu'il fait à côté, ça le regarde ! inventa Bokuto.

\- Et dans son quartier ? Personne ne l'a vu ?!

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que personne ne l'a vu, vous pouvez demander aux autres, ils vous diront comme moi.

Excédé, le superviseur tourna des talons et se dirigea vers sa petite cabane, ayant visiblement compris qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir concernant cette affaire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'Akaashi ne se soit pas présenté chez lui les derniers jours, une manière de remettre silencieusement son autorité en cause.

Ce fut le premier petit incident. Le deuxième fut beaucoup plus surprenant. Une fillette, épuisée, tomba à terre. Elle n'avait pas pris de pause depuis qu'elle avait commencé et son corps commençait à être à bout.

Alors qu'elle pleurait au sol, sa mère se précipita vers elle pour l'aider. Un garde aussi. Et il avait sorti son fouet. Il n'était même pas arrivé qu'il levait déjà le bras au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur les deux ouvrières.

D'où il était, Bokuto ne pouvait qu'assister au spectacle, impuissant. Elles allaient se faire frapper et Akaashi n'était pas là pour les aider.

Soudain, quelqu'un surgit et s'interposa devant la mère et sa fille le fouet claqua sur son dos.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Plus personne n'osait faire de bruit.

Bokuto regardait Kuroo se retourner vers le garde et lui dire qu'elles avaient le droit à un peu de repos. Il le toisa et il le pouvait bien étant donné qu'il était plus grand et plus musclé que l'homme au fouet. Celui-ci marmonna des paroles inintelligibles et s'en repartit autre part. Le superviseur n'intervint pas, ce qui fut assez bizarre. Tout le monde l'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre, mais son arrivée ne se produisit pas.

Bokuto et quelques autres personnes se précipitèrent vers Kuroo.

#~#~#~#

Le soir, au moment du repas, Akaashi arriva vers le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé. On s'écarta à sa venue. Au milieu se trouva Kuroo en train d'être soigné.

\- Akaashi ! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de te voir debout !

Akaashi ignora la réaction de Bokuto et dit :

\- J'ai bien entendu ? Tu as sauvé Jin et sa fille ?

\- Heu... bin, oui... on dirait, répondit Kuroo presque gêné.

\- Merci, fit simplement Akaashi. Je me suis fait des idées sur toi, alors je m'excuse. Ce que tu as fait était héroïque.

\- Haha, il semblerait que j'ai fait "des vagues" finalement.

Bokuto ne comprenait rien à l'échange des deux hommes.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à retirer des excuses, soupira Akaashi. Je suis sérieux, là. Tu as sauvé ma famille, je te suis redevable. Et surtout, tu t'es pris un coup de fouet, tu dois encore douiller, non ?

Il n'avait pas posé la question sur le ton du sarcasme, non, il semblait réellement inquiet, vu qu'il savait la douleur que c'était.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça me fait encore un peu mal. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi douloureux ! Mais si Jin et la petite vont bien, je suppose que je ne vais pas me plaindre, sourit-il honnêtement.

Akaashi sembla tout émoustillé. Maintenant, Kuroo était comme lui, il avait enduré une parcelle de ce qu'il avait enduré et surtout il s'était servi de son corps pour faire barrage aux coups. Un tel comportement pour Akaashi ne pouvait révéler qu'un cœur bon et généreux. Après hésitation, il lui tendit la main.

\- Merci, je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait. Je te revaudrai ça un jour.

Kuroo ne sut pas quoi dire, car il le regarda bêtement, toujours sa main dans la sienne. Puis, Akaashi fit demi-tour et s'en alla vers d'autres personnes.

\- Ah ! Je suis rassuré que cette espèce d'animosité entre vous se finisse !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Kuroo.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un crétin, vous êtes comme chien et chat vous deux ! Au moins, ce petit incident s'annonce comme une trêve, je suis content !

Kuroo sourit un peu à son accès de bonne humeur soudain.

Bokuto partit rejoindre Akaashi. Ils parlèrent un peu de la journée de demain. Le grand jour. Akaashi était un peu angoissé, mais confiant. Tout allait bien se passer.

#~#~#~#

La nuit passa très vite. Quand Bokuto se réveilla, Akaashi était assis et fixait un point au-delà de la petite fenêtre. Il était déterminé. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa destinée.

\- Bokuto, l'appela-t-il soudainement.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Ces derniers jours, et puis avant aussi, déclara-t-il sans bouger les yeux.

Il le regarda alors.

\- Maintenant, tu vas réellement voir ce dont on est capable, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

#~#~#~#

Tous arrivèrent à la carrière dans un silence de mort, l'air grave. C'était inhabituel, les gardes - et Kuroo aussi - affichèrent des airs surpris. Chacun alla à sa place habituelle, mais personne ne s'assit, personne ne se mit au travail. Tous restèrent tournés vers la petite cabane du superviseur. Ce dernier devait avoir manifestement vu que la main-d'œuvre était arrivée puisqu'un "AKAASHI" furieux retentit. Il sortit en trombe de sa cabane, comme un chien enragé devant qui était agité un bout de viande fraîche. Il se dirigea à vitesse éclaire et de ses gros pas lourds vers le susnommé. Il s'arrêta, rouge de colère, juste devant lui. Bokuto vit le jeune leader légèrement déglutir, mais ne pas bouger d'un pouce, ni perdre son sang-froid pour autant. Il le fixait avec son regard bleu-ciel.

Le superviseur eut soudain un mouvement rapide, presque comme un réflexe. Il donna coup de poing dans le visage d'Akaashi. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par le geste. Puis, sans pouvoir réaliser la douleur, l'autre lui asséna un autre coup dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Un mouvement de foule inquiet commença à se créer. Aussitôt, le brun, qui était encore accroupi et plié en deux au sol leur fit un geste pour les arrêter. Il maîtrisait la situation. Il attendit que le superviseur arrive. Il déploya sa jambe avec une vitesse fulgurante et renversa l'autre qui tomba sur le dos. Il lui rendit son coup au visage et le laissa sonné. L'homme se releva en titubant et voulu foncer sur lui. Il se tourna avec agilité et lui planta son coude dans le ventre. Il se plia sur l'épaule du brun qui le prit par la tête et l'épaule et le retourna avec une facilité déconcertante devant lui, une expression de rage sur le visage.

En ce moment même, Akaashi était terrifiant.

L'homme fut totalement soufflé par la puissance de la chute et essayait de retrouvait sa respiration pareille à un poisson en bougeant ses grosses lèvres dégoûtantes comme une ventouse sur l'air.

Akaashi le retourna et le mit sur le dos. Il fit un mouvement vers Bokuto qui comprit aussitôt et lui envoya la corde qu'il lui avait confiée. Le jeune chef s'en servit pour lier les mains du superviseur dans son dos. Et, comme si ce dernier était un vulgaire tapis, il monta sur lui comme on monte sur une estrade. Il était sérieux, très sérieux. Il avait encore cette petite lueur terrifiante dans ses yeux, ce qui fit que tous les personnes présentes n'osèrent pas parler, même pas les gardes.

\- Il y a une lune d'or, des intrus se sont emparés injustement de cette carrière, croyant qu'elle leur revenait de droit ! Ils ont tué mon père parce qu'il tentait de nous défendre ! Ils n'avaient aucun droit sur sa vie, et ils n'en ont aucun sur la nôtre !

Une voix étouffée sous ses pieds tenta de riposter, mais le brun appuya sur sa tête avec son pied, le faisant taire. Il reprit :

\- Aujourd'hui est le jour où toute cette injustice prend fin ! Plus jamais, plus jamais nous n'accepterons de tyrannie ! Plus jamais nous ne nous laisserons faire ! Parce que maintenant, maintenant nous ne sommes plus faibles ! Notre union fait notre force ! Si nous en sommes arrivés là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce aux efforts de tout le monde ! Alors, accomplissons notre destin !

\- Hey ! Attendez ! interpella un garde. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes encore là et que nous sommes armés !

\- Oh ? ironisa le brun. Eh bien... nous, nous sommes en surnombre _et_ nous sommes armés.

\- Quoi ?

Les gardes ne purent même pas bouger que la moitié des ouvriers sortirent des arcs des tranchées de la carrière.

\- Mais-

\- D'où on les sort ? Vous vous intéressez si peu à ce qu'on fait que vous n'avez même pas vu tous les arcs dissimulés ! Sans vous en rendre compte, vous avez signé votre propre arrêt de mort.

Soudain une voix cria : "Pluie !"

Plusieurs flèches atterrirent aux pieds des gardes pour les dissuader de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout ce qui se passa ensuite arriva dans un battement de cil. Certains gardes ne furent nullement impressionnés et se jetèrent sur les personnes les plus proches, adultes ou enfants. Les voix de Konoha et Yukie parlaient tour à tour, extrêmement vite, mais laissant à chaque groupe le temps de savoir à qui ils s'adressaient.

"Lyo, aigle !", "Jrute, cascade puis envole !", "Huitay, échelle, corde !", etc. Plusieurs phrases courtes comme celles-ci furent dites, avec une coordination parfaite. Soit des flèches volaient, soit les groupes dont une personne était appelée effectuaient un mouvement d'attaque correspondant à l'histoire. Bokuto se souvenait de quelques mouvements lui-même, mais n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir. Seulement un garde vint vers lui, et il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour l'immobiliser totalement. Heureusement, en plus des arcs, plusieurs bouts de cordes avaient été cachés pour ligoter les prisonniers. En quelques minutes, tous les gardes furent attachés. Akaashi, lui, n'avait pas bougé de son poste d'observation et veillait au bon déroulement de la révolte. Il affichait un sourire satisfait. Quand tout fut fini, Bokuto vint vers lui.

\- Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Pas mal, hein ? fit le brun.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionné ! Je ne me doutais pas que ce serait aussi rapide !

\- Plus c'est rapide, moins ils ont de temps pour riposter. Il fallait juste être efficaces en même temps.

\- Dis-moi... Tu t'es très bien débrouillé en corps à corps tout à l'heure et je ne t'ai jamais appris ça !

Akaashi le regarda avec un sourire complice.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas me battre.

\- Alors tous ces entraînements-

\- N'ont pas été vains, puisque j'ai appris la manière dont vous vous battez vous. Ma méthode est d'un tout autre art si tu as remarqué.

Il semblait content d'avoir surpris Bokuto, presque fier.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ignore encore beaucoup de chose sur toi, dit-il. Vous allez en faire quoi d'eux ?

\- Les gardes vont être divisés en deux groupes.

Il parla un peu plus fort pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Trouvez-moi les deux gardes responsables de la mort de mon père ! Et si personne ne se dénonce, tout le monde sera tué.

Les gardes ne mirent pas longtemps à dénoncer les deux hommes en question. "Amenez-les ici" dit-il autoritairement. Il regarda l'homme en-dessous de ses pieds et se pencha pour parler à son oreille.

\- Tu vois ces deux hommes ? Ils auront gagné une mort rapide. Toi, en revanche, tu vas souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Tu n'imagines pas le calvaire qui t'attends.

Il amena les deux hommes qui avaient tiré sur son père et infligé les cicatrices dans son dos sur une petite place de la carrière. Konoha et Yukie arrivèrent avec des arcs et une seule flèche chacun. Ils mirent les hommes à une certaine distance d'eux. Ils tirèrent en même temps, la flèche les atteint en plein cœur. Ils s'écroulèrent aussitôt. Akaashi se tenait derrière le superviseur qui regardait la scène avait une pointe d'angoisse. Angoisse qui se renforça quand le brun lui fit : "Eux, ils auront eu beaucoup de chance".

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canal et se mirent en haut d'un petit talus qui surplombait les rives boueuses de l'eau.

\- En-dessous, commença Akaashi froidement, il y a des dizaines de crocodiles affamés. Tu vas être leur prochain repas.

L'homme sembla sortir de sa léthargie et essaya de négocier :

\- A-Attends ! On-on peut s'arranger ! Je... je vous propose de l'argent ! B-Beaucoup d'argent ! Et vous retrouverez votre carrière ! Promis !

\- La dernière fois que tu as marchandé avec nous, mon père est mort. Il était le meilleur d'entre nous et tu l'as tué pour une broutille.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Et il n'y a pas d'autre sentence que la mort pour ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Bien sûr, seuls eux deux savaient de quoi il s'agissait.

\- N-Non ! Non ! Attends !

\- Ferme-la.

Et, aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, le jeune leader le poussa du haut de la rive de la main, pour que l'autre vienne tomber au beau milieu des crocodiles.

On obligea les autres gardes à regarder, pour qu'ils comprennent à quoi ils s'exposaient si jamais ils essayaient de se rebeller. Tout le monde ne vit pas, mais en revanche, tous purent entendre les cris du superviseur qui devinrent progressivement des râles puis des gargouillis incompréhensibles. Puis, on coupa l'annulaire aux gardes.

À la fin de tout ce tour de force, Bokuto alla voir le brun.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de représailles ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont compris le message avec le superviseur, et savent de quoi nous sommes capables. Et puis, lorsque l'on coupe l'annulaire de quelqu'un, cela signifie qu'il a été déshonoré ou qu'il a commis un acte grave. Après ça, quiconque porte cette marque est vu comme un pestiféré. Ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir.

Après un temps, Bokuto demanda :

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Mieux que jamais. Cette vengeance, ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'attends ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le bien que ça a fait de jeter cette ordure aux crocodiles !

\- Mais il est vraiment mort ? Je veux dire, on est parti avant de le voir se faire manger.

\- Crois-moi, il est bien mort. Ces animaux sont tellement affamés qu'ils mangent tout ce qu'on leur donne.

\- En tout cas, ravi que toute cette histoire soit enfin finie.

Akaashi sut de quoi il parlait. "Il ne fera plus de mal à personne", dit-il plus pour lui que pour Bokuto.

\- Vous allez vous organiser comment maintenant ?

\- Nous allons refaire tous les tours de travail, réorganiser les journées, contacter les chantiers que l'on va fournir et diminuer le rythme de travail, augmenter les pauses.

Bokuto fut rassuré pour tous ces gens. Leur vie allait être plus paisible désormais. Plus de tyrans, plus de travail forcé, plus de couteaux sous la gorge et surtout : plus de sorties nocturnes. Même s'il était heureux pour toute la petite communauté, Bokuto était surtout heureux pour Akaashi. Le comportement abusif du superviseur ne lui ferait plus faire de crises, ni de cauchemars. Il était libre.

#~#~#~#

Une grande fête fut donnée le soir pour célébrer leur toute récente victoire. Des sortes de guitares et flûtes avaient été sortis et des musiciens s'attelaient à en faire sortir une mélodie tout à fait entraînante. Plusieurs personnes dansaient pendant que d'autres buvaient joyeusement. Bokuto vit Akaashi en compagnie d'enfants, un dans les bras et les félicitaient sûrement pour leur comportement à la carrière.

Bokuto se dit que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Il devait tenter sa chance et si jamais ça ne marchait pas, il se dirait qu'il aura au moins essayé.

La fête battait son plein et Bokuto décida que c'était le moment. Il partit voir le brun et demanda à lui parler dans un lieu plus à l'écart de la foule. Kuroo se tenait derrière eux, toujours à surveiller Bokuto, ce qui l'énerva un peu, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Akaashi, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis longtemps.

L'intéressé l'incita à continuer. Il semblait curieux. Bokuto prit une grande inspiration.

\- Depuis que je t'ai vu, chez ce boulanger, tout a été clair pour moi. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse me rendre heureux et ce fait n'a fait que se confirmer depuis que je suis ici. Je t'aime, Akaashi, et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Je voulais que tu le saches et me donnes ton sentiment, à ton tour. Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser que toi aussi, tu ressens de ce que je ressens ?

Le brun le regarda, réellement étonné. Bokuto ne put pas voir s'il rougissait ou non, mais ça n'en avait pas l'air. Akaashi regarda par-dessus l'épaule du prince et reporta un regard froid sur ce dernier. Bokuto se raidit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Puis, toujours avec ce regard dur qui le caractérisait, il empoigna Bokuto et commença à courir. Au passage, il prit deux capes qui traînaient.

Il pressa Bokuto - qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait - à travers les rues de la ville. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de tourner à droite, à gauche, Bokuto n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient se trouver.

Kuroo les suivaient. Et il avait sacrément du mal ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de bifurquer ! Il avait bien voulu écouter Bokuto avec ses rêves et projets idiots, mais sa place n'était pas avec ce pauvre ! Il avait un royaume à gérer, sa petite amourette ridicule ne durerait pas, alors autant faire en sorte qu'elle ne se produise jamais. Seulement, il avait beaucoup de mal à les suivre. Il savait qu'Akaashi faisait en sorte de le semer, mais il n'y arriverait pas ! Kuroo était doué pour filer n'importe qui. Il avait réussi à les suivre plus d'une fois lorsqu'ils avaient voulu s'éclipser loin de la foule, alors ce serait un jeu d'enfant de les suivre aussi maintenant, rien ne changeait !

Il arriva à un croisement. Il essaya de discerner le mouvement des pas dans la poussière. Ils allaient vers la droite ! Il tourna à l'embranchement et tomba sur deux personnes assises, vêtus de capes. Il sourit à ses talents de détective, et aussi au fait qu'ils le prenaient vraiment pour un idiot pour penser qu'ils allaient passer inaperçus ! Il avait vu Akaashi prendre ces deux mêmes capes ! Il s'approcha des deux silhouettes assises, et se délectant de sa victoire, dévoila leur visage.

Il se figea net, perdant son sourire de vainqueur. Il s'agissait de deux vieillards qui attendaient là. Pas du tout les deux hommes qu'ils cherchaient. Bon sang ! Ils l'avaient berné ! Lui ! Fou de rage d'avoir été eu aussi facilement, il continua de les chercher et partit dans une nouvelle ruelle.

De leur côté, les deux hommes n'étaient pas si loin. Après s'être débarrassé des capes - que quasiment tout le monde possédait ici - il avait indiqué à Bokuto un petit renfoncement dans le mur, derrière une planche en bois. Cachette d'autant plus discrète que l'obscurité jouait en leur faveur.

Seul inconvénient, l'endroit était assez exigu et normalement prévu pour une personne. Le jeune chef avait placé l'argenté contre le mur et s'était collé contre lui le temps que Kuroo passe dans la rue perpendiculaire à la leur sans les voir. Akaashi attendait d'être sûr que Kuroo soit loin. Il soupira finalement et chuchota :

\- Je me demandais quand nous allions enfin le semer...

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené là ? C'est pour parler de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ?

Dans la pénombre, mais toujours visible, Akaashi lui sourit.

\- Dans ma famille, on a une tradition qui révèle si oui ou non deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Mes parents, mes grands-parents et tous ceux avant eux ont passé ce "test" et ça a marché à chaque fois.

Bokuto le regardait, impatient de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

\- Pour cela tu mets ton cœur contre celui de l'autre personne.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et colla son torse contre le sien, en comblant la distance qui les séparait. Les deux pouls étaient très forts et chacun pouvait sentir celui de l'autre.

\- Et ensuite, si pendant le baiser les deux parties ressentent ce qu'éprouve l'autre, alors leurs sentiments devraient être décuplés. C'est comme ça qu'on sait si deux personnes s'aiment vraiment... Et c'est comme ça que tu sauras ma réponse.

Il s'était progressivement rapproché des lèvres de Bokuto tout en parlant ce qui faisait que les derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure prononcé dans un souffle sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

\- Et maintenant...

\- Maintenant...

Ce fut Bokuto qui initia le baiser, même si Akaashi avait tout fait pour lui en donner l'envie. Enfin il l'embrassait. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il était heureux. Il sentait Akaashi lui répondre. Alors, lui aussi, il l'aimait ? C'était ce que cela signifiait. Ses mains, qui étaient posées contre son torse allèrent derrière ses épaules. En effet, Bokuto sentait qu'il commençait un peu à trembler, du fait d'être sur la pointe des pieds. Il vint alors ceinturer le corps du brun pour mieux le tenir. Il le rapprocha encore plus de lui, au point que leurs cuisses se touchèrent. Cela fit redoubler la réponse du brun. Soudain, Bokuto le sentit : le fameux sentiment dont parlait Akaashi quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce fut comme une vague déferlant sur lui, envahissant chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque parcelle de son corps. Des étoiles dansèrent derrière ses paupières. Le temps sembla ralentir. Même s'arrêter. Il se reconcentra sur Akaashi qui l'embrassait toujours avec autant de passion. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, il lui caressa la peau du cou pendant que son autre main s'occupait de sa taille. Il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il bougeait contre lui pour accompagner chacun de ses baisers. Jamais Bokuto n'aurait imaginé une telle fougue venant de lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait. Ou alors il était sacrément doué naturellement.

Il se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, essoufflés.

\- Alors ? demanda malicieusement le brun qui reprenait son souffle.

Bokuto contenta de sourire et l'embrassa encore une fois.

\- Tu me combles de bonheur, Akaashi. Il ne peut exister d'homme plus heureux que moi à cet instant présent.

Akaashi ne quittait toujours pas son sourire.

\- En es-tu certain ?

Bokuto mis un instant à comprendre, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait.

Ils convinrent de rentrer, puisqu'ils allaient travailler le lendemain. Mais le cœur et l'esprit léger dorénavant. Ils parlèrent un peu sur le chemin du retour et arrivèrent dans le petit appartement. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, comme ils en avaient maintenant l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines. Akaashi, a priori pas encore totalement satisfait, se pencha sur Bokuto qui s'était allongé sur le tapis. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, cela était beaucoup plus doux que lorsqu'ils se cachaient, comme s'il essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa mère et sa sœur qui dormaient de l'autre côté du rideau. Bokuto décida qu'il n'en avait pas encore eu assez lui non plus et inversa leurs positions pour se retrouver totalement sur le brun. Celui-ci mit temporairement fin au baiser pour mettre son doigt sur lèvres, manière de signifier qu'ils allaient devoir être très discrets. Bokuto sourit sournoisement, car il savait maintenant comment faire gémir Akaashi et que celui-ci l'intimait silencieusement de ne pas user de tel subterfuges. Il déciderait au fil de choses s'il lui en prendrait l'envie ou non. Il recommença à l'embrasser. Ils furent discrets, bien sûr, mais il était difficile de se contrôler. Bokuto fit quand même glisser sa main le long et de sa taille pour finalement arriver sur le haut de sa cuisse qu'il caressa en remontant sur sa taille, osa même aller toucher sa peau en-dessous du pagne qu'il portait. Akaashi ne protesta pas et vint même lever sa jambe et la mettre contre Bokuto pour faciliter son accès celui-ci. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, à croire qu'ils pouvaient exploser, gonflés par tant de joie et d'amour. Chacun d'entre eux pensa, sans que l'autre ne le sut jamais, que jamais personne ne leur avait donné une preuve d'amour aussi convaincante.

Ils finirent de tout de même par s'endormir, Akaashi contre Bokuto qui l'accueillit sans attentes dans ses bras et qui pensait, à ce moment, que sa vie était la plus parfaite qui puisse exister.

C'était sans compter les évènements qui suivirent.


	7. XXIème siècle 3

**Nous avons notre grand gagnant du chapitre le plus long !**

* * *

Amis de cœurs – XXIème siècle 3

Quand Akaashi débarqua chez Bokuto le lendemain, celui-ci était encore en pyjamas. Il entra en lui lançant un regard qui disait « _Sérieusement, Bokuto-san, je suis exprès plus tard pour te laisser du temps, et tu viens tout juste de te lever ?_ ». Mais ne dis rien. Lui aussi aimait prendre son temps le matin de temps en temps, et puis, le temps, ça, ils en avaient. Certes, ils étaient sortis relativement vite de l'hôpital, mais la loi, elle, était la même pour tout le monde : ils avaient des jours de congés forcés pour qu'ils puissent reprendre des forces. Et cela partait assez mal.

Akaashi aida Bokuto à préparer à manger et lui montra tous ses talents de cuisinier. Ils parlèrent rapidement des informations qu'ils avaient entendu à la radio et se mirent à table.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester toute l'après-midi, commença le brun. J'ai un rendez-vous avec la psychologue à 17h.

\- Ah ! Moi aussi justement ! Je veux dire, moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous cette aprem, mais plus tôt je crois… à 16h15 ! On pourra y aller ensemble !

\- Tu parles d'une première sortie…

\- Haha, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment très excitant. Mais on gagne des points d'originalité ! Et puis, en ce moment, on n'a pas vraiment le choix dans nos sorties puisqu'on a des heures précises et un périmètre définit…

\- C'est pas grave, on est bien ici, sourit Akaashi.

\- Tu penses que ça te sert ces rendez-vous ?

\- Très honnêtement, je n'aime pas trop parler de tout l'incident, ça me met vraiment mal à chaque fois, mais quand j'en parle à une personne extérieure à mon entourage proche, ça me libère un peu.

\- Tu vas lui parler de nous ?

\- Bien sûr, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ça me fait vraiment du bien de côtoyer du monde, histoire de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé en boucle. En revanche, je ne dirai rien sur toute l'histoire de la légende, je préfère qu'on garde ça pour nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Très bien, alors nous sommes d'accord.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à lire des livres et discuter de ceux-ci en même temps. Puis l'heure fatidique du départ arriva.

\- Bokuto-san.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'argenté se retourna vers Akaashi, il était tout pâle. Ils n'étaient pas encore partis de l'appartement, ils commençaient juste à se préparer

\- Hey, assis-toi un peu.

Il amena le brun sur son sofa tout en l'accompagnant pour être sûr qu'il ne chute pas sans crier gare.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- On doit prendre le métro pour y aller.

Bokuto ne dit rien. Akaashi se tourna vers lui.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt…

Doucement, l'argenté pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Akaashi, moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais ce trajet, nous allons le faire ensemble. Nous allons nous aider à le surmonter.

\- Et… et si je n'y arrive pas… ?

Toutes les nuits, le brun refaisait le même rêve, inlassablement, toujours cet accident qui passait en boucle dans sa tête. La simple pensée de se retrouver dans le métro lui faisait presque avoir des vertiges.

\- Tu y arriveras, Akaashi. Parce que je serai là. Tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il était sérieux, Akaashi ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi sérieux. Quelque part, il avait envie de lui faire confiance car il savait que ce qu'il lui disait était vrai. C'était seulement lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Qui savait la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir ?

\- Hey, arrête de te poser trop de questions, tout va bien se passer. Viens, suis-moi.

Bokuto faisait preuve d'une extrême délicatesse, comme si Akaashi était en porcelaine. Ils réussirent à aller jusqu'à la gare la plus proche.

Sur le chemin, Bokuto le rassura :

\- Je sais comment on va faire. Tu vas t'accrocher à moi et fermer les yeux. Tiens, tu mettras ça dans tes oreilles, comme ça tu n'entendras pas le bruit.

Il lui tendit son MP3 et ses écouteurs. Le brun les prit.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai. Akaashi mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et Bokuto lui choisit lui-même la chanson.

\- Tiens, avec ça, tu vas te détendre.

Une musique commença à jouer. Une douce mélodie, très jolie et une voix qui chantait en anglais. Akaashi ne connaissait pas la chanson, mais l'apprécia aussitôt. Il prit la main de Bokuto dans la sienne, par réflexe lorsque le train arriva. Il sentit le pouce de Bokuto lui caresser la peau. Oui, tout allait bien se passer.

Ils rentrèrent dans le métro et, dès que Bokuto eut trouvé une place dans un coin – par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde – le brun se colla à lui. Bokuto se maintint en attrapant une barre un peu plus haut et mit sa main libre dans le dos d'Akaashi. Ce dernier était un peu gêné par sa béquille et ne put s'accrocher à Bokuto qu'avec un bras. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du plus grand. Effectivement, c'était une bonne méthode. Il sentait quand même les quelques secousses, mais fit abstraction de tout le reste en se concentrant sur cette musique.

Le trajet se passa plus rapidement qu'Akaashi ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, il n'avait senti que les secousses du métro, ses angoisses avaient été noyées dans le flot de la musique. Ils sortirent de la bouche de métro et se rendirent au cabinet de leur rendez-vous.

#~#~#~#

Celui de l'argenté se passa plutôt rapidement, pour quarante-cinq minutes. Le brun avait emmené de la lecture et s'était plongé dedans sans voir le temps passer.

Bokuto sortit. Pendant une seconde, le brun put voir une expression qui ne lui avait jamais vue sur le visage. Il avait l'air remué. Avait-il les yeux rouges ? Dès qu'il vit Akaashi, il lui sourit comme il lui souriait d'habitude avec son air joyeux. Tout ceci était-il bien réel ? Akaashi lui sourit faiblement en retour.

\- Je t'attends ici, lui sourit l'argenté.

Akaashi acquiesça et rentra dans le bureau.

#~#~#~#

Il ressortit trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Bokuto l'avait bel et bien attendu. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'il puisse s'en aller ? Il lui sourit quand il le vit, mais le brun ne sourit pas en retour.

\- Allons-y, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le plus âge fut un peu surpris de son comportement, mais n'insista pas, ne posa aucune question.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le calme. Lors du métro, Bokuto prêta de nouveau ses écouteurs à son ami qui se colla contre lui pendant la durée du voyage. Il ne sut jamais si l'argenté l'avait senti, mais il l'avait serré plus fort contre lui qu'à l'allée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Bokuto. Sur le pallier, Bokuto demanda :

\- Est-ce tu veux rentrer ? Je sais que ma question peut paraître stupide, mais vu que tu étais silencieux sur le chemin, peut-être que tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes encore un peu ici, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas obligé de-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Akaashi fondit en larmes devant lui. Il s'était retenu tout le trajet, et ça avait été trop. Il ne pouvait plus tenir une seconde de plus. Il était totalement abattu.

Visiblement inquiet, Bokuto s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

\- Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il avec la plus grande douceur.

\- Je-... Tout ça, je... je peux pas le supporter ! Cet accident, il-... pourquoi nous ? On- on aurait dû y rester et- et pourtant-...

Trop remué pour pouvoir continuer de parler, il arrêta ses bégaiements qu'il estimait ridicules. Bokuto-san allait vraiment le prendre pour quelqu'un de faible, il allait lui rire au nez, le réexpédier chez lui et l'oublier pour-

Des bras musclés vinrent arrêter ses pensées. Bokuto le prit contre lui.

\- Nous nous en sommes sortis, c'est le principal, non ? dit-il doucement. Ne t'en fait plus. Je t'ai dit que cette épreuve, on allait la surmonter ensemble et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas. Que pouvait-il dire après ça ? Il se contenta de renforcer l'étreinte du plus vieux sur lui. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, finalement. C'était même étrangement confortable. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire cesser ses inutiles soubresauts qui devaient déranger l'argenté. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas une seule fois, à sa grande surprise. Akaashi était très touché de sa patience et de sa gentillesse envers lui. Pourquoi le traitait-il ainsi ? Être liés par une légende ne suffisait pas, bien sûr. Le considérait-il vraiment comme un ami, alors ? Il sentit les bras de Bokuto bouger dans son dos. Une main vint caresser ses cheveux, alors qu'il pleurait toujours contre lui. On aurait dit qu'il savait quoi faire pour tirer le moindre frisson à Akaashi. Ce dernier se détendit progressivement. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura. Vingt ? Trente minutes ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais savait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter les bras du sportif, comme lui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il finit par s'endormir contre lui. Il sentait que son corps était de plus en plus lourd et était bercé par les caresses de Bokuto. Il fut soulevé du sol et bientôt posé sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Ses bras quittèrent mollement, mais presque au ralenti, le cou de son porteur. On lui mit une couverture dessus et Akaashi s'endormit pour de bon.

#~#~#~#

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait complètement noir. Il se leva du lit - il se dit qu'il devait s'agir de celui de Bokuto - garda la couverture sur les épaules, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait dans son salon. Bokuto lui avait fait visiter son appartement lorsqu'il était venu la première fois. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, mais celles-ci, en plus d'être grandes et spacieuses, étaient aussi baignées de lumière, luminosité renforcée par la couleur blanche des murs. En rentrant dans le studio, on tombait sur un petit vestibule qui donnait sur la pièce de vie. La cuisine et le salon faisaient partis de la même pièce. Bokuto avait choisi un mobilier dans les teintes vert pomme qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec toutes les plantes qu'il possédait. Le salon aussi était très spacieux. Une grande baie vitrée se chargeaient de nourrir la pièce en lumière. Un grand canapé gris occupait le centre de la pièce et des fauteuils étaient éparpillés çà et là. Le téléviseur trônait sur le mur Est, et l'autre mur opposé avait été aménagé pour devenir une grande bibliothèque qui occupait toute la longueur et hauteur de la pièce. Bien sûr, Bokuto avait prévu d'autres étagères pour les livres qu'il avait en trop. Enfin, ce qui donnait toute l'originalité au décor était l'escalier - couvert de plantes - qui partait du salon - juste à côté de la table à manger - et permettait d'accéder à la petite mezzanine au-dessus de la grande pièce. Celle-ci - où se trouvait actuellement le jeune astronome - occupait la moitié de la surface d'en-dessous. C'était là que Bokuto avait décidé de mettre son lit et toutes ses affaires de sport. Le reste de l'appartement était constitué d'une salle de bain, de toilettes et d'une pièce où il avait entreposé divers matériels. C'était un environnement parfaitement conçu, selon Akaashi.

Il descendit donc les quelques marches à pas de loup et en boîtant - sa béquille était restée au rez-de-chaussée - pour arriver dans le salon. Il distingua Bokuto, allongé sur le canapé. Le chien de Bokuto, Sami, ouvrit un œil pour savoir qui s'approchait de son maître. Il dormait à ses pieds et vint voir Akaashi qui se dirigeait vers lui. Le brun le caressa gentiment, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il reporta son attention sur l'argenté. Il dormait profondément, il pouvait voir sa poitrine se lever régulièrement. Il s'accroupit et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il avait pleuré, des larmes sèches avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Parce qu'il lui avait fait peur ? Une autre idée effleura soudain l'esprit du brun, plus plausible. Il était comme lui. Lui aussi souffrait de ce qui leur était arrivé. En apparence, il montrait que tout allait bien, quitte à paraître le plus sûr des deux, mais la réalité montrait bien qu'on ne ressortait jamais vraiment pareil d'un accident. La personnalité entière pouvait être mise en jeu. Pour Akaashi, jamais il n'avait autant pleuré de sa vie, jamais il n'avait autant éprouvé la présence de quelqu'un plus que maintenant. Bokuto-san l'avait tellement aidé jusque-là et lui, qu'avait-il fait à part pleurer comme un faible ? S'était-il seulement préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?

Il décida que c'était aussi son tour de l'épauler. C'est _ensemble_ qu'ils remonteront la pente. Il s'assit à côté du canapé et regarda Bokuto encore quelques minutes. Il lui caressa distraitement le visage, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait ça et continua le long de son bras. Il murmura un "Merci" et s'endormit, les bras croisés sur le canapé.

#~#~#~#

Il fut réveillé par la lumière du jour. Cette fois-ci, il était allongé sur le canapé, là où était censé se trouver Bokuto. Il le chercha du regard et tourna la tête sans l'apercevoir. Sa voix le rassura lorsqu'il l'entendit.

\- Enfin réveillé ? sourit Bokuto.

Le brun regarda derrière lui, Bokuto était en train de leur préparer un petit déjeuner. Akaashi lui sourit en retour.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

\- Une petite heure. Tout va bien ? Je t'ai retrouvé avachi au pieds du canapé.

L'argenté se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Le brun se redressa.

\- Tu m'a inquiété.

\- Haha ! C'est toi qui dit ça ! rit Bokuto.

\- Je suis sérieux. Bokuto-san, je pense que tu gardes tout pour toi. Je veux dire, le choc de l'accident et tout ce qui s'en est suivit. Hier... toi aussi tu as pleuré, non ?

L'argenté ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête comme un enfant que l'on réprimande. Touché par ce côté naïf qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les joues dans les mains.

\- Tu me l'as dit hier et ça ne marche pas que dans un seul sens : à deux, on dépassera tout ça.

Il lui sourit tendrement comme Bokuto lui souriait souvent pour appuyer ses mots. Ce dernier le regarda et dit :

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Tu as raison, on s'aidera à deux. Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on en parle plus ? Je sais dans quel état ça te met, mais peut-être que si on ne le considère pas comme un sujet tabou, on arrivera à se tirer de ce cauchemar.

\- C'est d'accord, on va faire comme ça.

Soudain, Bokuto se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça avec une douce force. Il l'avait basculé sur le canapé.

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout pour toi non plus. Tu m'as fait peur hier quand tu t'es effondré d'un coup. (Un temps passa) Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Akaashi.

Et, avant qu'il n'eût le temps de lui retourner le compliment, l'argenté s'écria :

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout ! Petit-déjeunons ! J'ai les crocs, moi !

#~#~#~#

Le brun repartit chez lui après ça.

Ils convinrent de se revoir tous les jours, au moins jusqu'au moment fatidique où ils allaient reprendre le travail. Akaashi angoissait beaucoup à cette idée. Cette rencontre avait été une révélation pour lui et il voulait continuer à voir Bokuto. Il sentait un nouveau sentiment grandir en lui et avait trop peur d'admettre ce que c'était.

Sa sœur lui téléphona dans la journée. Elle avait senti le brusque changement d'humeur de la veille et voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle le taquina un peu sur ce sentiment étrange et lui dit qu'elle passerait Noël avec lui. Keiji réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà au mois de novembre. Ce que cela pouvait passer vite.

Sa relation avec Bokuto gagna en intimité après le flash suivant. Celui-ci se produisit une semaine plus tard.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Akaashi qui avait proposé à Bokuto de venir chez lui. Il se disait qu'il l'avait suffisamment hébergé pour qu'il lui rende la pareille. Seulement, Bokuto devait toujours rentrer pour nourrir ses innombrables animaux de compagnie.

Ils étaient donc assis dans le canapé de Keiji, et regardaient un programme quelconque. Le brun somnolait légèrement, il avait mal dormi les dernières nuits. Progressivement, il s'était même calé contre Bokuto qui semblait, lui, tout à fait en forme. Une musique vint soudain attirer leur attention. Aussitôt, de nouvelles images apparurent dans leur tête, ce qui fit se redresser à contre-cœur Akaashi.

\- Je pense que je ne m'y ferai jamais..., déclara-t-il.

\- Cette musique... c'est moi qui te l'ai chanté ! Mais... pourquoi est-ce que je l'associe à un évènement de triste.

Akaashi ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Bokuto le mentionna. En effet, cet air était connoté d'une grande tristesse. Bon sang, cela lui faisait presque mal au cœur. Il se remémora les scènes qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce fut comme un flash.

\- Bokuto-san !

Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Akaashi le sollicite aussi brutalement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Prends ta veste, on va chez toi !

\- Hein ?

\- Je pense pouvoir trouver d'où on vient !

Ils se précipitèrent dans la rue. Même handicapé, le brun filait presque plus vite que Bokuto. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez lui. Il donna des explications.

\- J'ai vu un détail, dans ce flash. Un phare ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup de ce modèle, on devrait pouvoir trouver son lieu voire l'époque ! Il était en état de marche, je devrais pouvoir trouver des informations là-dessus dans un de tes livres.

Il en prit plein dans la bibliothèque de Bokuto et les déposa sur sa table. Lui aussi avait une grande quantité de livres chez lui, mais très peu sur les autres pays du monde, du moins, pas assez pour faire des recherches poussées comme il allait pouvoir le faire ici. Après avoir mis ses lunettes - classiques et quasiment rectangulaire aux montures noires légèrement épaisses - il feuilleta plusieurs livres. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'écria :

\- Trouvé !

\- Alors ? demanda Bokuto qui avait regardé la scène sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- C'est un phare de Saqqarah, en Égypte ! La ville était située juste à côté de la cité royale. Maintenant, il ne reste pratiquement que des ruines et on a reconstruit dessus depuis un bout de temps... Mais le phare est encore là, regarde !

Il lui montra l'illustration qui devait dater d'une trentaine d'années auparavant.

\- Il est dit qu'une muraille a été construite vers 100 après le Crist. Dans ce dont je me souviens, le phare n'avait pas de muraille, mais était encore en construction ! Attends... il a été construit, 500 ans auparavant !

Il regarda Bokuto comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Le temps s'arrêta. Akaashi n'en revenait pas. C'était juste impossible.

\- Cela ne peut pas être possible...

Il s'assit. C'était un coup difficile à supporter.

\- De quoi ? Qu'on ait des souvenirs qui datent de plus de 2000 ans plus tôt ?

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal...

\- D'après toi, pourquoi on se parle toi et moi, aujourd'hui ? Moi, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me pose plus de questions !

\- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mystique, mais pas à ce point-là...

Le brun continua un peu de lire les lignes qui suivaient.

\- Oh ! Tu te souviens de ce pharaon qui portait le nom de Iah ? Eh bien, c'est sous son règne que la construction s'est achevée ! Ça commence vraiment à faire beaucoup de coïncidences.

Il partit s'asseoir dans le canapé, pour être plus à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez étonnant ! s'émerveilla Bokuto. Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ?

\- Je trouve ça surtout dérangeant. Aucune science ne peut décemment prouver ce phénomène.

\- C'est peut-être ça le but : nous faire expérimenter quelque chose d'unique.

\- Tu dis ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une force extérieure. Tu es croyant ?

\- Pas vraiment... du moins, pas en dieu, répondit Bokuto en s'asseyant près du brun. Plutôt en des forces. S'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas expliquer rationnellement, c'est qu'il y a des forces qui les contrôlent !

\- C'est peut-être ça, dit pensivement Akaashi.

\- Évidemment ! Regarde, l'amour, par exemple !

\- Scientifiquement parlant, il y a une explicat-

\- Laisse tes sciences de côté. Moi je te parle de nous.

Le scientifique rougit un peu quand Bokuto fit le parallèle avec eux. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient peut-être destinés à s'aimer pour le restant de leurs jours, mais pour l'instant, même Akaashi devait avouer que Bokuto ne le laissait pas indifférent, il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait réellement d'amour. Il ne sut pas si Bokuto avait remarqué sa réaction, mais celui-ci continua quand même.

\- Rien de "réel" ne peut expliquer le lien qui nous unit. Peut-être que c'est une force comme le destin qui nous rapproche !

\- Tu as l'air de dire qu'on n'a pas d'autres choix que de finir ensemble. Moi, je pense plutôt que tout ça doit être lié à nous. Je veux dire, comme un lien psychique. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec tout ce qui est sciences, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent là-dedans, expliqua-t-il en pointant sa tempe avec son index. Par exemple, quand tu tombes dans tes rêves, tu te réveilles en sursauts, non ? Ça remonte à nos ancêtres primates vivant dans les arbres qui avaient peur de tomber dans le vide. Si on peut avoir des souvenirs inconscients qui remontent à la nuit des temps, alors dans notre cas, des souvenirs datant de plus de 2000 ans ne sont pas impossibles à avoir. Peut-être qu'il y a une connexion entre nous qui est plus forte que la moyenne.

\- Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles avec cette "connexion".

\- Ma sœur et moi avons ce genre de lien. On ressent tout ce que l'autre sens. Quand on était petits, on communiquait par télépathie.

Bokuto le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Sans blague ?!

\- Pour de vrai !

\- Eh bah ! Ça explique pourquoi ta théorie psychique est si convaincante.

Il lui dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin. Le brun se demanda si son compliment était un genre de flirt, parce que vu la façon dont il l'avait dit, il était très probable que cela s'agisse d'un flirt.

\- Tu penses que deux âmes sœurs ont un lien psychique ? poursuivit Bokuto.

\- C'est probable.

\- Tu as déjà été en couple ?

Question fatidique. _Out of the blue_ , qui plus est. Elle devait arriver de toute façon. Akaashi n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler avant, mais là, il sentait que sa relation avec Bokuto s'était suffisamment développée pour pouvoir aborder le sujet. Il aurait pu en parler depuis déjà un moment, mais il attendait des sollicitations de Bokuto pour ne pas paraître en faire de trop. Il souffla un coup.

\- Oui, pendant six ans.

\- Whoa ! Tant que ça ! Je n'ai jamais pu tenir plus de trois mois, personnellement... Ça s'est mal fini ?

\- Un peu, oui. Les quatre premières années ont été plutôt banales et il a commencé à être violent.

\- ... "il" ?

Et voilà.

\- J'aime les hommes, Bokuto-san.

Ça y est, il lui avait enfin dit. Dans un sens, il en était presque libéré. C'était un poids qui s'enlevait de lui. Il ne voulait pas garder des secrets vis-à-vis de Bokuto-san, c'est pour cela que désormais, il se sentait moins coupable et surtout plus léger. Il ne pensait pas que cela allait déranger Bokuto, vu ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. La réaction qu'eut Bokuto le surprit quelques peu.

\- Tu n'osais pas me le dire avant de peur que je te juge ? T'en fais pas, je suis comme toi ! Enfin, c'est pas tout à fait pareil. Je ne tombe pas amoureux de la personne en fonction de son sexe, mais plutôt de son caractère.

Akaashi le regarda drôlement. Il ne le jugeait pas, loin de là. C'était juste la première personne qu'il rencontrait qui lui disait ça. Il déclara :

\- Étant donné ce qu'on est supposé vivre, ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?

Il le regarda avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Bokuto lui rendit en mille fois plus étincelant et le prit soudain dans ses bras et le tira vers lui, à mesure qu'il se basculait sur le dos. Le brun se retrouva littéralement allongé sur lui. C'était du Bokuto-san tout craché : il aimait bien le surprendre et cela au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Son cœur s'accéléra. Et, avant qu'il ait pu proférer la moindre riposte, l'argenté lui dit :

\- Et pour l'instant, tu es tout à fait mon genre. C'est réciproque ?

Malgré leurs positions, ils se faisaient face. Leurs visages étaient proches. Le brun détourna le regard, un peu gêné, et bredouilla un "Peut-être bien" ce qui fit s'accentuer le sourire sur la figure du plus vieux qui le serra contre lui. La tête du brun se retrouva dans le creux de son épaule. Voyant que Bokuto ne desserrait pas son étreinte, il finit par capituler et n'eut d'autre choix que de se détendre. Il sursauta néanmoins lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Bokuto caresser sa nuque. Bientôt, son souffle s'accéléra, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air à mesure qu'une boule grandissait dans sa gorge. Comme par réflexe, il s'agrippa doucement au t-shirt de l'autre qui dû le sentir puisqu'il commença à s'aventurer dans son cou. Malgré sa respiration un peu plus forte, Keiji était bien. Il était incroyablement bien. Si bien qu'il se sentit un peu honteux quand il bougea un peu pour mieux se blottir contre son sauveur. Bokuto ne fit pas de remarque et continua de bouger ses doigts contre sa peau.

Au cours des jours suivant, ce petit rituel s'installa entre eux. N'importe lequel des deux venait solliciter l'autre. Au début, Akaashi était un peu timide et même s'il en avait l'envie, il n'osait pas se rapprocher du plus vieux. Mais quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier avait le contact facile, il n'hésita plus à aller le voir.

#~#~#~#

Ils reprirent leur travail respectif deux semaines plus tard. Cela embêtait beaucoup Akaashi qui avait maintenant du mal à se séparer de la présence de l'argenté. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Non seulement il fallait qu'il gagne sa vie, mais en plus, il devait avouer que son travail commençait à lui manquer sérieusement.

\- Akaashi-kuuun ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

Sa collègue de bureau lui sauta au cou lorsqu'il fit sa réapparition. Il répondit à son étreinte. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux. Ils avaient commencé en même temps et s'étaient grandement aidés dans les moments les plus difficiles.

\- Ravi de te revoir aussi, Shirofuku-san.

La jeune femme le libéra et prit de ses nouvelles.

\- Ils ont passé ta photo aux informations ! Tu es un vrai _survivor_ , Akaashi !

\- J'ai eu pas mal de chance, c'est vrai.

\- Tu es encore blessé ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant la béquille qu'il avait.

\- Un peu, mais je devrais être débarrassé bientôt.

\- C'est quand même incroyable que tu t'en sortes aussi bien et aussi vite ! Regarde-toi, tu rayonnes !

\- N'exagères pas.

\- Bon, parlons peu, mais parlons bien ! Je dois te faire un petit briefing de ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux derniers mois !

Elle lui expliqua toutes les découvertes récentes qui avaient été faites et leurs projets du moment. Leur travail consistait surtout à analyser des photos. Ils n'avaient pas encore assez d'expérience pour travailler directement à l'observatoire. Pendant quelques années, ils allaient rester à leur poste, le temps que des places se libèrent, _là-haut_. Leur rôle était en revanche loin d'être négligeable : ils faisaient partis de ceux qui faisaient tous les gros calculs donnant des éléments décisifs sur la position des astres. C'était un honneur d'être dans l'équipe de Tokyo, ils avaient eu de la chance - à force d'acharnement et de dure besogne - d'être arrivés là.

La journée passa vite. Celle d'après aussi. Akaashi était tellement pris dans son travail - qui le passionnait - qu'il ne vit pas la semaine qui s'écoula. Bien sûr, il resta en contact avec Bokuto. Mais seulement par textos. C'est lorsque le week-end arriva qu'il se rendît compte qu'il lui manquait vraiment. Il se décida alors à l'inviter chez lui le samedi après-midi. Comme il faisait des heures supplémentaires à son travail, on lui avait accordé son samedi après-midi.

\- Hey ! Akaashi ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un mois que l'on ne s'est pas vus !

\- On se voyait tous les jours avant, c'est normal que cela nous change. Ça a été la reprise ?

\- Oui, carrément ! Je ne peux pas encore jouer à cause de mon bras, mais on discute stratégie et je peux voir ce que font les autres sur le terrain.

\- Tu dois vraiment être frustré de ne pas pouvoir participer ?

\- Tu me connais bien, lui sourit-il. Je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Ce serait bête de me blesser de nouveau. Et toi, tout s'est bien passé ? Tu avais l'air très occupé toute la semaine.

\- Oui, on est sur des nouveaux projets qui demandent pas mal de recherches. On vient de découvrir une étoile qui fait environ trente fois la taille du Soleil !

\- Eh bah ! Il doit faire très chaud là-bas, rit Bokuto.

\- C'est ce qu'on essaye de trouver.

\- Ce doit être très prenant, en effet.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et Akaashi apporta du thé.

\- Dis, Akaashi. Comment imagines-tu notre vie d'avant ?

Le concerné sut à quoi il faisait référence.

\- De ce qu'on a pu voir, on portait de simples pagnes, donc on faisait sûrement partis des esclaves ou des ouvriers sous-payés du royaume. Peut-être qu'on a aidé à construire ce phare que l'on voyait dans le paysage. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que nos peaux étaient vraiment différentes. Je veux dire, la mienne était plus foncée que la tienne à ce que j'ai vu. Comme si j'avais plus été exposé...

\- En effet, peut-être que j'étais un étranger... Ou un albinos ! D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle un détail ! J'ai totalement oublié de le mentionner lors des précédents flashs, mais tu sais, les marques que tu as dans le dos, tu les avais aussi lors des flash-backs ! Et, très honnêtement, c'était clairement des cicatrices.

\- Alors, elles auraient été faites à ce moment ?

\- Attends... j'ai peut-être une idée. Enlève ton t-shirt.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tes cicatrices, j'ai une idée de ce qu'il a pu t'arriver, mais je dois les revoir pour confirmer mon hypothèse.

Cela gênait un peu le brun. Ils étaient certes deux hommes, ce n'était pas tellement ça qui posait problème. Seulement, l'autre homme était Bokuto-san, et Akaashi avait comme le sentiment de se mettre à nu devant lui. De plus, il n'avait jamais aimé montrer ces marques. Depuis tout petit, il gardait son t-shirt en permanence, même sur le bord de la piscine ou à la plage.

Il ne broncha pas et enleva le vêtement en question. Il se mit dos à Bokuto pour qu'il puisse voir. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment. Il réfléchissait. À un moment donné, il les parcourut avec ses doigts. Encore une fois, cela ne fut pas sans effet sur le brun. Il ferma les yeux, et le laissa faire.

\- Oui, c'est forcément ça..., dit pensivement l'argenté.

\- Alors ?

\- Sachant qu'on était des esclaves, et étant donné la forme des marques, c'est un fouet qui t'a laissé ça.

Le brun se retourna vers Bokuto.

\- Je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter cette violence...

\- Pour assurer la productivité, il fallait faire travailler les esclaves. Il suffit que tu aies un jour été un peu trop lent et ils t'ont pris en exemple pour cela n'arrive plus à personne.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être ça...

Bokuto s'arrêta de parler un moment. Akaashi ne sut pas ce qu'il regardait - comme il regardait lui-même dans le vide, pensif - mais le devina trop tard quand Bokuto dit :

\- Je me disais bien que tu étais musclé, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point-là.

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers l'argenté, qui continuait de le reluquer sans états d'âmes et sans gêne d'être découvert. Il s'empressa de se rhabiller. Il avait opté pour un pull en coton noir, parfait pour la demi-saison. En plus de ne pas être à l'aise avec le contact, il n'aimait pas non plus montrer trop de centimètres de peau.

\- Hey, je ne voulais pas te gêner, le rassura Bokuto.

\- Non, c'est bon, c'est moi... J'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec mon corps...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui révélait ce détail. Il allait le trouver bizarre, c'était sûr. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sorte ce genre de phrases ces temps-ci, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'osait même plus le regarder tellement il se sentait stupide.

\- Si tu veux mon avis...

Bokuto se rapprocha de lui. Il était proche. Très proche.

\- ... Je pense que tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi.

Il ne dit pas cela en le prenant de haut, loin de là. Son ton était doux, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas le brusquer ou lui faire peur. Il trouvait toujours le ton pour lui parler. Mais ce n'était pas le problème, à l'instant présent. Le brun pouvait entendre les forts battements de son cœur. Il en voulait vraiment à Bokuto de toujours le mettre dans cet état-là alors que lui ne semblait lui faire aucun effet. C'est aussi pour cela que son estime personnelle n'avait jamais été très haute. Il avait l'impression de laisser les autres indifférents. Malgré lui, il bégaya :

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Il fut surpris de se retrouver allongé contre le cuir du canapé, la tête contre l'accoudoir. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Bokuto, qui souriait légèrement. Il ne savait pas quelle tête il lui offrait, mais cela devait être celle d'un animal apeuré.

\- Tu devrais être fier d'avoir un corps comme le tiens. Plusieurs rêveraient d'avoir ces abdos.

Et, pour lier les gestes à la parole, il glissa sa main sous son pull et la posa sur son ventre. Il bougea sa main pour mieux se rendre compte. Akaashi, lui, n'osait plus respirer. Il se sentait merveilleusement mal et terriblement bien à la fois, la confusion l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Bokuto sembla se rendre compte qu'il devait gêner le brun et enleva sa main.

\- Désole, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

Mais, contre toute attente, le brun le prit le poignet et le remit sur son ventre. "Non... ça ne me dérange pas". En réalité, cela lui procurait un sentiment si étrange qu'il voulait continuer à le sentir. Il regarda l'argenté tendrement et l'attira vers lui. Il respira un grand coup. Sa présence lui avait vraiment manquée. Bokuto finit par briser le silence.

\- Désolé si je parais insistant, mais tu n'aurais pas une autre marque sur bras ? J'ai rapidement vu ça tout à l'heure.

Il se redressa et remonta sa manche, découvrant une cicatrice circulaire autour de son avant-bras.

\- Oui, ça peut aussi venir de là. C'en est presque flippant.

\- Ça en fait des découvertes. Je sens qu'on est plus très loin de connaître la vérité.

Akaashi ne fit pas de commentaires, mais effectivement. Il ne savait si Bokuto raisonnait de la même manière que lui, mais connaître toute la vérité revenait à s'embrasser avec amour. Et l'amour, ça, il sentait qu'il venait petit à petit. Il ne savait pas si le sentiment était le même pour Bokuto-san, mais de son côté, son cœur faisait toujours un bond lorsqu'ils étaient côtes à côtes, au moindre toucher, au moindre souffle. Il en était sûr maintenant, c'était de l'amour. Bokuto vit qu'il était pensif et le sorti de ses songes.

\- J'ai ramené un film, ça t'intéresse ?

\- Le lecteur dvd est sous la télé, je t'en prie.

Bokuto-san avait ramené un film de suspense, l'étiquette de la boîte, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un film d'horreur. Pour Akaashi, la différence entre les deux étaient que le scénario d'un film suspense était toujours mieux travaillé que celui d'un film d'horreur, mais toutes les sensations y étaient quand même présentes. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à le regarder. Keiji avait fini par se caler contre le sportif et laissait reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Plus tard pendant le film, il lui prit le bras. Bokuto dû se rendre compte de son désir d'être contre lui et finit par passer le bras derrière sa tête et le brun se retrouva complètement sur lui. Cela était très agréable, d'autant plus que l'argenté finit par lui prendre la main et la caresser avec son pouce.

L'après-midi passa plus vite que prévue et Bokuto dû repartir chez lui. Keiji le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- On se revoit demain ? demanda l'argenté.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

\- Super ! Alors passe une bonne soirée !

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un nouveau geste qui libéra plein de petits papillons dans le ventre du plus jeune.

Bokuto partit et Akaashi se retrouva seul.

Complètement seul.

Soudain, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et dévaler ses joues. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il mit une main devant sa bouche comme pour couvrir les sons qui pourraient en sortir. Mal, il était mal. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé Bokuto-san après une semaine sans se voir et de devoir le quitter une nouvelle fois lui faisait mal au cœur. Il était dévasté, il sentait qu'il avait déjà connu ce sentiment, peut-être dans sa vie passée, et ne pouvait rien faire qu'endurer sa souffrance. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains lui couvrant la figure. Ses respirations étouffées se muèrent bientôt en sanglots. Il n'avait jamais pleuré de cette façon, jamais de manière si vive. Ses cris s'étranglaient dans sa gorge et il entendait ses larmes tomber sur le plancher.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement. Sa tristesse avait été si fulgurante qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller la refermer. Une voix retentie avant même d'être rentrée.

\- Désolé, je repasse vite fait, j'ai oublié ma ves-… Akaashi ?!

Le brun leva la tête de ses mains et le regarda. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air faible et pitoyable. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta. Finalement, Bokuto se précipita vers lui et il en fit de même à sa hauteur, geste désespéré d'un homme désespéré. "B-Bokuto-san..." articula-t-il avant que le plus grand ne le prenne dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui, comme s'il essayait de le protéger de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

\- Akaashi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Reste... ne- ne t'en va plus, je t'en prie... reste... reste...

Il avait besoin de lui, un besoin vital de sa présence. Il sentait qu'il partirait en dépression s'il n'était plus avec lui. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et tremblait comme un enfant. La nuit était tombée et ils n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière du salon. Ils restèrent ainsi un sacré moment.

Il dut se résoudre à le lâcher. Bokuto le laissa et le regarda. Le brun, lui, gardait son regard au sol pour ne pas que l'argenté voit ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte d'entrée à clefs.

\- Je crois bien que je vais rester ici ce soir, alors, dit-il en souriant comme si cela le réjouissait d'avance.

Ils avaient déjà mangé, dieu merci. Akaashi ne se sentait pas la force de faire à manger et laisser Bokuto le faire à sa place était très déplacé selon lui. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre en face d'un film que le brun suivit difficilement tant il se posait de questions et tant il remerciait Bokuto en silence. Le film devint un documentaire sur un sujet qu'Akaashi ne pourrait pas décrire à tel point il s'était concentré sur son contact avec Bokuto.

Ce fut la première nuit qu'ils dormirent ensemble. Le brun était embêté de n'avoir aucun vêtement de sa taille à prêter à l'argenté, mais celui-ci lui dit que cela ne le gênait de dormir en sous-vêtement. Ils s'assirent dans le lit du brun et discutèrent encore un peu. Ils parlèrent de l'accident entre autres. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils s'efforçaient de lancer le sujet pour ne plus avoir peur d'en parler. Et, en effet, cela marchait. Akaashi se sentait beaucoup plus confiant pour exprimer son ressentit. Ils faisaient un point tous les jours, pour mesurer la fréquence à laquelle ce souvenir s'immisçait dans leur quotidien. Même la psy leur disait qu'ils étaient sur la "voie de la guérison", au sens générique.

Lors de leur conversation, le brun avait attrapé le bras de Bokuto et le caressait distraitement. Celui-ci, à la fin de leur conversation, demanda :

\- Tu me montres où sont les draps pour la chambre d'amis ?

Akaashi ne répondit pas et se coucha, l'entraînant avec lui pour lui signifier qu'il le voulait à ses côtés toute la nuit.

\- L'interrupteur est sur ta droite.

Bokuto ne protesta pas, au contraire, il ramena la couette sur eux deux, se tourna, et éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans le noir total. Akaashi attendit qu'il se couche face à lui.

\- Maintenant, je sais, chuchota-t-il. Je sais que je te veux à mes côtés.

Bokuto devait sourire.

\- Et j'y resterai, c'est promis.

Le brun était fatigué, il était totalement HS. Sa seule envie était de dormir. Mais il se disait que ce sommeil serait d'autant mieux s'il pouvait y inclure Bokuto. Alors, sans un mot, il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que son front touche son torse. Il passa une main par-dessus son épaule pour mieux le rapprocher de lui. Bokuto plaça lui aussi un bras dans son dos pour le maintenir et déplia son bras pour que le brun puisse y reposer sa tête. Parfait, tout était décidément parfait.

#~#~#~#

Akaashi se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fallait croire que son besoin de sommeil avait ses limites. Il regarda l'heure, 2:46. Bon sang, s'il ne se rendormait pas rapidement, il serait complètement fatigué quelques heures plus tard. Il tâtonna à la cherche de la tête de Bokuto. Il lui caressa la joue, les cheveux. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, alors. Bokuto-san était bien en train de dormir tranquillement à côté de lui. Une idée saugrenue lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Tout en gardant la main sur sa joue, il se redressa pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il sentait sa respiration régulière sur sa peau. Malgré le tambour de sa poitrine, il osa timidement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une sorte de courant électrique le parcouru lors du contact. Un courant électrique très étrange tant il était agréable. Il se détacha de l'argenté et recommença. Il l'embrassait juste sur le coin de la bouche. S'il se réveillait, il fallait mieux que Bokuto pense que c'était un coup de somnambulisme... Même si, théoriquement, il avait peu de chance de se tromper. Enfin, bon, à cette heure-là, aucune chance qu'il se réveille, il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il était un gros dormeur. Il ne sut pas combien du temps il sentit ce courant lui parcourir le corps, mais cela sembla durer une éternité. Il s'en voulait un peu de faire ça sans le consentement de Bokuto, mais l'envie était bien trop irrésistible. Il finit par se remettre dans sa position initiale. Il réfléchit un moment. Ce genre de phénomène ne s'était pas produit lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés lors de toutes les découvertes, et maintenant, le simple fait de lui effleurer la peau lui procurait la sensation de faire grandir son amour pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il en était certain, maintenant. Bokuto était l'homme parfait, il était son homme parfait. Leur rencontre était bien tombée, en quelques sortes. Il était indéniable qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il se rendormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Il sentit du mouvement le matin dans le lit. Bokuto-san devait être réveillé. Il ne se leva pas pour autant. Le brun était trop fatigué pour ouvrir les paupières. L'argenté attendrait. Soudain, il le sentit se pencher sur lui, il sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau, un peu comme ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit, mais avec les rôles inversés. Et en effet, il sentit ce qui semblait être la bouche de Bokuto-san contre la commissure de la sienne. Il l'avait fait si doucement qu'Akaashi se demandait s'ils étaient réellement rentrés en contact. Cette fois-ci, Akaashi ne sentit rien. Ce courant magique n'était pas là. Est-ce que Bokuto-san le sentait quand même ? Il ne resta pas aussi longtemps que lui, et se remit à sa place, à ses côtés.

Leur proximité vint bientôt manquer au brun. En plus, il avait un peu froid. Il attendit un peu et se rapprocha mollement de l'argenté. Il se colla contre son torse et sentit les bras de Bokuto le prendre contre lui. Il remarqua que son pouls était stable. Étrangement stable. Même quand Bokuto l'avait "embrassé", il n'avait pas flanché et, alors que le fait d'être contre lui l'avait fortement ébranlé auparavant, il ne se produisit rien cette fois. Il se blottit un peu plus contre l'argenté et passa un bras dans son dos. Il était tellement bien qu'il se rendormit.

#~#~#~#

Il se réveilla plus tard. Il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son salon. Il y trouva Bokuto, un livre en main, un thriller.

\- Tu as vraiment de bons goûts en matière de livres !

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

\- Une petite heure, environ. Bien dormi ?

Le brun vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Naturellement, Bokuto passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que je vais difficilement pouvoir me séparer de toi, fit-il.

\- Alors je resterai, sourit-il.

Akaashi ne sut pas d'où venait ce besoin d'être proche de lui, mais cela lui faisait du bien. il sentait que leur relation avait franchi un grand pas.

#~#~#~#

Le mois de décembre commença et Noël approchait à grands pas. Saiko avait prévenue Keiji qu'elle viendrait le passer avec lui, en emportant Iuu, son conjoint, et Saimi, sa fille. Keiji décida d'inviter Bokuto. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien de prévu pour Noël, alors l'inviter tombait sous le sens.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés. Leurs souvenirs demeuraient toujours enfouis au fin fond de leur âme. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient envie de les recouvrer, bien sûr qu'ils voulaient s'embrasser - depuis le coup de quelques nuits auparavant, le brun savait le point de vue de Bokuto sur le sujet - mais n'osaient pas encore le faire. Keiji ne savait de qui cela venait. Peut-être de lui, peut-être d'eux deux. Le brun n'osait pas unir faire le premier pas, par peur qu'il n'y ait pas encore assez d'amour entre eux. Cela faisait seulement plus de deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient et, même s'il fallait avouer que leur relation était unique en son genre et qu'ils s'étaient entendus dès le premier jour, peut-être qu'un sentiment fort comme l'amour ne pouvait pas arriver tout de suite. Il ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre.

Ils continuèrent à vivre leur vie tranquillement, toujours en se voyant chez eux, dans un café, dans un parc, bref, ils essayaient de sortir le plus possible. Parfois, ils dormaient chez l'autre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Akaashi finissait toujours dans les bras de Bokuto. Inconsciemment ou non, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'essaya pas de l'embrasser de nouveau sans son consentement. Ce n'était l'envie qui lui manquait, mais éthiquement parlant, il préférait s'abstenir.

Le 25 décembre arriva. Saiko avait insisté pour venir la veille chez son frère. Cette fois, il aménagea la chambre d'ami pour toute sa petite famille. Ils passèrent le réveillon tous les quatre.

Le lendemain, Saiko l'aida à préparer le repas. Vers midi, on sonna à la porte. Keiji partit ouvrit et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Bokuto. Il l'invita à rentrer et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce geste parut rendre Bokuto si heureux qu'il prit Keiji dans ses bras, le souleva presque du sol et l'embrassa dans le cou et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël. On aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, alors qu'ils s'étaient vus l'avant-veille. Keiji l'amena dans le salon et le présenta à sa famille. Bokuto eu un coup de cœur pour la petite Saimi qui sembla l'apprécier directement. Ils étaient en train de jouer tous les deux, pendant que Bokuto faisait la conversation au beau-frère de Keiji quand la sœur de celle-ci lui dit :

\- Contente d'enfin rencontrer LE Bokuto, sourit-elle. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment sympathique, tu l'as bien choisi.

\- Je n'ai rien choisi du tout, on s'est rencontrés par hasard.

\- Avoue que tu l'aimes quand même.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Ne me dis rien, je le sais de toute façon.

Ils prirent le repas en discutant. Après celui-ci, Bokuto décida de jouer avec la petite Saimi, en parlant avec le compagnon de Saiko. Celle-ci se dirigea vers lui.

\- Bokuto-san, je peux te parler un instant ?

Il fut un peu étonné par la requête, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir envie de lui dire.

\- Bien sûr.

Il posa Saimi avec laquelle il était en train de faire l'avion sur ses genoux et ils partirent se mettre à l'écart. Une fois seuls, la jeune femme déclara :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de Keiji ?

Bokuto fut assez surpris de la question.

\- Je... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre mais... pas de mal en tout cas, fit-il.

Saiko soupira puis l'air se détendit soudain.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, t'en fais pas. C'est juste que je veux protéger mon frère. Il t'a parlé de sa dernière relation ?

\- Juste que ce n'était pas la meilleure de sa vie, mais il ne m'a pas donné les détails.

\- C'était la pire relation qu'il ait eue, et malheureusement la plus longue aussi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal de sa vie.

\- C'était terrible à ce point ?

\- Un peu oui. Il était avec ce type, Tomoya, et pour te la faire simple, il était violent avec Keiji. Ça lui est arrivé plusieurs fois de se faire battre.

Le volleyeur la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Malheureusement si. Il a mis du temps à s'en remettre. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a dû te paraitre un froid au début. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'étais un peu anxieuse quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré. Tu sais, il t'apprécie depuis le départ.

\- C'est quand même fou le lien que vous avez. Je veux dire, le fait que tu puisses sentir tout ce qu'il ressent et inversement. Vous êtes vraiment proches, 'y a pas à dire.

\- Quand on était petits, c'était surtout Keiji qui m'aidait lorsque j'avais des problèmes. Ça lui est arrivé plusieurs fois d'aller se battre avec des personnes qui m'embêtaient. Je me suis dit qu'à un moment, ça allait être à moi de l'aider.

\- Tu as dû beaucoup de rassurer après l'accident, alors.

\- J'aurais voulu plus le faire... S'il avait été seul, je serai venu quelques temps chez lui. Mais j'ai senti qu'il allait bien, donc je ne me suis pas beaucoup inquiétée. Il semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui confier ses malheurs.

Elle lui sourit en lui disant cette dernière phrase. Bokuto tiqua et en profita pour dire :

\- Justement, heu... c'est peut-être un peu déplacé comme question, mais... étant donné que tu sais ce qu'il ressent, est-ce que par hasard-

\- Il est fou de toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il ait fini de poser la question. Bokuto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ma réponse à un prix, sourit-elle. Si Keiji savait ce que je venais de te dire, il me tuerait.

\- Tu veux quoi alors ?

\- La promesse que tu prendras soin de lui.

Bokuto la regarda un instant puis un sourire, discret mais sincère, étira ses lèvres.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je lui ai promis.

Elle sourit à son tour et ils repartirent rejoindre les autres. L'argenté n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors Akaashi était aussi amoureux de lui ? Ce n'était pas seulement un sentiment à sens unique ? Finalement, cette histoire de lien psychique, c'était pas si mal… Il passa le reste de la soirée encore plus gai qu'au départ. Il en profitait pour regarder l'être aimé. Dès que celui-ci croisait son regard, il lui souriait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas recouvré tous leurs souvenirs, Bokuto savait que Keiji était son âme-sœur. Il n'y avait plus de doutes désormais.

#~#~#~#

Bokuto, à son grand désarroi, dû partir quatre jours dans le nord du Japon et en comptant le trajet, il ne serait de retour que le 31 décembre. Il partait dans sa famille pour régler des problèmes de succession d'un oncle tout récemment décédé. Il appelait quand même le brun tous les jours. De son côté, Akaashi trépignait un peu d'impatience. Oui, il se rendait compte qu'il en était presque mièvre, mais l'absence de Bokuto lui laissait un vide qui était difficile à combler. Il était heureux du moment de la journée où il l'appelait, cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Il se disait que le moment où ils recouvreraient leurs souvenirs n'était plus très loin. Il aimait bien utiliser cette paraphrase plutôt que de se dire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Et cette fois serait bien différente de celle où ils avaient tenté le coup quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il regrettait de garder ce secret pour lui et cela commençait à le ronger. Le premier soir où Bokuto était parti, il avait pleuré. Il pensait avoir perdu cette habitude, mais apparemment, il n'était pas encore assez fort psychologiquement. L'argenté lui avait passé ses clefs pour qu'il aille nourrir ses _bêtes_. Akaashi y avait dormi les deux premières nuits, entouré de _son_ odeur. Puis, il s'était raisonné, en se disant que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il réussirait à se passer de Bokuto-san. À contre-cœur, il était donc rentré chez lui, et n'était retourné chez l'argenté que pour donner de la nourriture à ses animaux.

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait tant repoussé le moment où ils étaient destinés à s'embrasser. Parce que cela finirait par venir de toute façon, alors pourquoi attendre ? Par peur ? Par crainte ? Par orgueil ? Voulait-il secrètement que ce soit Bokuto-san qui fasse le premier pas ? Beaucoup de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit, il prit donc la décision de le faire le 31, quand ils se verraient de nouveau.

Il reçut un appel de Bokuto le 30 janvier au soir.

\- Hey ! Ça va, Akaashi ?

\- Bonjour Bokuto-san. Oui, je vais bien et toi ?

\- Je pète la forme ! Même si toute cette histoire d'héritage à la noix me casse les pieds… Au fait, ça y est ? Ils t'ont retiré ta béquille ?

\- Oui, c'est bon !

\- C'est quand même dingue que tu aies dû la garder si longtemps !

\- Les médecins ne comprennent pas non plus… C'est comme si j'avais guéri à vitesse éclair après l'accident et que le processus avait ralenti ensuite. Mais bon, tout ça est fini maintenant, on peut enfin tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à elle qu'elle qu'on se connaît.

\- Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas. Mais _notre_ histoire, c'en est une bien différente, sourit-il.

\- Et bien plus mystérieuse…

\- Tu as eu de nouveaux flashs, d'ailleurs ? demanda le brun.

\- Non, rien de rien. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. (Un temps) Bokuto-san, je… je pense qu'on va bientôt pouvoir recouvrer nos souvenirs.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi.

Aussitôt, le brun se demanda si cette phrase impliquait la même chose pour Bokuto que pour lui.

\- Je vais devoir te quitter, Bokuto-san. Mes parents sont là.

\- D'accord, passe-leur le bonjour ! Oh et… on se voit le 31 ? Je passerai chez toi, s'invita l'argenté.

\- Ça marche. Au 31 alors.

\- Super. Et… Akaashi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Le brun mit un temps à réaliser et analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il répondit à son tour :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Bokuto-san.

\- À mardi, alors. Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. À mardi.

Ils raccrochèrent.

Le brun resta debout un moment en repensant à ces quelques mots, pourtant si insignifiants, qu'ils venaient de s'échanger. La sonnette de son appartement lui fit retoucher terre. Même en parlant avec ses parents, il n'était pas vraiment là. À vrai dire, il était assommé par l'émotion. Ses parents demandèrent même s'il avait de la fièvre vu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente. Alors, il l'aimait ? Il l'aimait vraiment ? Ce n'était pas le genre de parole que l'on disait à la légère, non ?

La journée suivante lui parut interminable. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans son petit appartement en regardant l'horloge au mur. Bokuto-san lui avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de route à faire. Il ne rentra chez lui que vers 21h. Le temps d'arriver chez le brun, il serait 22h.

On sonna à la porte. Akaashi ne fit pas prier et courut (presque) aller ouvrir. Il sauta presque au cou de l'argenté qui n'était pas encore rentré dans l'appartement. Celui-ci fut étonné de son comportement, puisque d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui lui sautait dessus. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le prendre dans ses bras. Il plaisanta :

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

Le brun hocha la tête tout en savourant leur proximité.

\- Je suis content de te revoir.

Bokuto sourit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Akaashi se libéra enfin et l'invita dans son appartement.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller en ville pour le décompte ? Il paraît que c'est spectaculaire ! J'y suis jamais allé, j'étais toujours chez des amis, mais de ce que j'en ai vu à la télé, ça à l'air sympa !

Akaashi répondit par la positive à la proposition et s'habilla. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et s'engagèrent dans les rues assez peuplées.

Le brun mit sa main dans celle du plus vieux. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils rencontraient de la foule. Le brun n'était toujours pas en confiance avec lui-même pour les endroits peuplés et où il pouvait se retrouver confiné. Bokuto lui avait avoué que, lui aussi, cela le rassurait pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure pour se retrouver sur le lieu des festivités. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent des affaires familiales de Bokuto et comment il avait géré ça. Ils parlèrent aussi de leurs familles respectives, ce qui les occupa tout le long du trajet.

La place sur laquelle était prévue le décompte était très grande. La ville l'avait décorée de milliers de petites lampes de toutes les couleurs. Un immense sapin trônait en son centre et un écran géant était au bout, à la vue de tous.

Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à un point à mi-distance entre le sapin et l'écran. Ils avaient encore une bonne demi-heure devant eux, ils allaient attendre ici.

\- Finalement, tous ses gens autour de nous, ça réchauffe un peu, nota Bokuto.

\- Parle pour toi. Tu es plein de muscles, normal que tu aies chaud !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as froid ?

\- … Le vent est frais…

Bokuto sembla attendri par sa réponse puisqu'il passa un bras dans son dos et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Le concerné acquiesça.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux avoir si chaud en étant si peu couvert…

\- Et toi, que tu aies si froid avec tes trente-six pulls !

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, complices. Le brun reprit :

\- Ça aura été une sacrée année, hein ?

\- Oui. Je ne regrette rien !

\- Moi non plus. Bokuto-san, merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je parle de l'accident mais aussi du reste. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais retrouver l'amour après l'histoire qu'il m'est arrivée.

Il s'arrêta à la fin de sa phrase. Que venait-il de dire ? Venait-il vraiment d'avouer ses sentiments à Bokuto ? Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser que Bokuto enchaîna :

\- Et moi, c'est la première fois que je trouve l'amour tout court. Akaashi, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Tu sais, commença le brun en blottissant contre l'épaule de l'argenté, ce que j'ai dit n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je n'ai jamais ressenti avec quiconque ce que je ressens maintenant pour toi.

Il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau, de toute façon, ils en étaient là, non ?

Un mouvement de foule les arrêta dans leurs paroles et de la musique très forte sortit des haut-parleurs disséminés partout sur la place. Un petit _show_ commença juste avant le compte à rebours. Akaashi ne pouvait plus entendre ce que Bokuto avait à lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas important. En ce moment, il était confortablement installé contre lui, rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Ils profitèrent du spectacle. Le brun décida de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Bokuto. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit que cette position allait lui créer un torticolis. Il décida donc de changer. Il se mit face à Bokuto le regarda un instant dans les yeux, lui sourit et enfouit son visage dans son épaule après l'avoir enlacé. Bokuto l'enlaça à son tour. Akaashi ferma les yeux. Il était bien, là. Il aurait pu mourir sur-le-champ, il aurait été en paix. Et heureux. Il prit le temps de sentir Bokuto, son odeur qu'il aimait tant, qui l'apaisait tout en faisant battre son cœur d'une manière étrange.

Le compte à rebours commença. Le brun ne fit plus attention à son entourage. Il n'entendait même plus les chiffres décroître dans les haut-parleurs. Il se redressa, au ralentit. Les lumières dansaient dans les yeux dorés de Bokuto-san, et sur son visage. Il le regarda à son tour.

Le temps s'arrêta pour de bon.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

Akaashi murmura un « Je t'aime » inaudible.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à s'échanger leur tout premier baiser qui aurait dû se produire bien plus tôt, si Keiji avait su le bien qu'il lui procurerait. Le mélange de sensations était tel qu'il était impossible à décrire. Puis, vinrent les flashs. Ils se voyaient, au temps des pharaons, s'embrasser soit furtivement, soit de manière passionnée, ou même carrément érotique. Ils ressentirent tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient ressenti plus de deux milles ans plus tôt en plus des sensations qui faisaient gonfler leur cœur à l'instant t.

Ils se séparèrent enfin mais ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Bokuto en lui caressant la joue.

Un ange passa puis l'argenté fut soudain comme foudroyé.

\- Akaashi ! Nos souvenirs ! Pourquoi on n'a rien retrouvé !? C'est pourtant ce qu'on était censé faire, non ?

Le brun répondit :

\- Je sais comment il faut s'y prendre, la clef était dans les souvenirs que l'on a reçus.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je te le dirai après, sourit-il malicieusement. Maintenant, on va faire la fête !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils allèrent dans plusieurs bars et burent. Ils burent beaucoup, mais pas au point d'être complètement soûls. Akaashi était le plus éméché des deux, mais arrivait quand même à marcher… avec l'aide de Bokuto.

Vers deux heures du matin, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement du brun. Akaashi titubait et n'arrêtait pas de dire des paroles sans sens. Il fut beaucoup plus lucide une fois chez lui.

\- Bokuto-san ! L'interpela-t-il alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la chambre. Nous allons retrouver nos souvenirs et ensuite ! On fera l'amour ! Tooouute la nuit !

\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Soudain, le brun redevint sérieux – ou prit sur lui pour le paraître – et prit les joues de Bokuto entre ses mains :

\- Ça fait plus de deux milles ans que j'attends.

Et, une fois dans la chambre, il aida Bokuto à retira son t-shirt et défit sa chemise.

\- Akaashi ?

\- C'est pour retrouver nos souvenirs ! Je t'ai dit que je SAVAIS comment on faisait, hein ? Il faut qu'on se mette torses nus ! Il faut recréer les mêmes conditions que lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois !

Même s'il était en train de se battre avec ses vêtements, il arrivait tout de même à parler avec un bon débit et sans trop chuter sur les mots. Il coucha Bokuto sur son lit et arriva à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, tel un félin.

\- Il faut que quand on s'embrasse, nos « cœurs » se touchent. C'est la tradition.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase sans vraiment y faire attention. Il ne maîtrisait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, cela relevait presque de l'instinct.

Il se coucha sur Bokuto qui sentit leurs deux organes battre comme un seul. Celui d'Akaashi était presque plus rapide que le sien. Il posa ses mains dans le dos du brun. Celui-ci bougea encore un peu pour bien se caler et fit :

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas le temps de savourer leur baiser, puisque toute leur vie de l'ancienne Égypte remplissait leur cerveau.

#~#~#~#

Les informations étaient venues d'un coup, comme la foudre. Le mur métaphorique d'Akaashi explosa, et les morceaux de briques partirent en poussière avant d'avoir atteint le sol. Tout. Ils se rappelaient maintenant tout.

Ils se séparèrent. Akaashi se laissa tomber sur Bokuto, encore sous le choc. Ce dernier fixait le plafond. Il se souvenait de tout, d'absolument tout. Seules leurs respirations essoufflées remplissaient la pièce. Bokuto se décida à parler. Il y avait tellement de chose à dire !

\- A-Akaashi, t'as vu ça ?

Pas de réponse.

L'argenté se concentra sur le corps de son amoureux. Il tremblait. Il tremblait même fort. Cela lui rappela soudain toutes les fois où il l'avait réconforté durant ses crises ou lors de l'incident avec le superviseur. Akaashi pleurait. Akaashi pleurait violemment. Bokuto n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait que le brun dit entre deux sanglots :

\- Je suis désolé… Je-Je voulais pas- ! Je voulais pas te faire ça !

* * *

 **Eeeet 6ème chapitre fini ! Les deux derniers seront… ah bah vous verrez bien, hein ) !**

 **Désolé s'il y a des fautes, j'ai relu très rapidement. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais que je postais ce chapitre.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je les posterai étant donné que c'est la rentrée pour tout le monde hahaha. On verra bien si leur parution suscite un engouement un peu plus fort ou non.**

 **Update 4/03/19: Ne désespérez pas, je continue toujours la fiction ! Merci pour tous les reviews, et continuez à en écrire ! Les mots sont importants et ça m'aide vraiment à continuer la fiction. Je dirai même que ça m'aide tout court. Je ne posterai pas les deux derniers chapitres (et l'épilogue) maintenant, mais ils arriveront vers juin/juillet je pense. Merci de votre soutien !**

 **À bientôt ! J'attends vos impressions d'ici là !**

 **PS : L'orthographe « le Crist » n'est peut-être pas une maladresse de ma part. À vous de déduire ce qu'il y en a déduire… s'i déduire... (héhé)**


	8. Égypte Antique 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour ce temps de latence depuis le dernier chapitre ! Je ne savais pas vraiment comment écrire certains passages importants... J'ai donc FINI, oui FINI cette fiction ! J'ai écrit les deux derniers chapitres en même temps et voilà :) (c'est peut-être aussi ça qui m'a pris du temps ?)**

 **En tout cas, c'est toutes vos reviews qui m'ont poussées à continuer, donc un grand _MERCI_ à vous !**

 **J'espère que la fin de cette histoire vous plaira ! Encore un autre chapitre après celui-là ;)**

Amis de cœur – Égypte Antique IV

Bokuto ne fut même plus surpris de trouver Akaashi lové dans ses bras à son réveil. Il avait pu s'y habituer depuis plusieurs nuits déjà et il fallait dire que les évènements des derniers jours l'avaient pas mal aidé. Il repensa à la veille. Il s'agissait sans l'ombre d'un doute du meilleur jour de sa vie. Ou du moins, de la meilleure soirée. Akaashi cachait bien son jeu, le prince ne s'était pas douté qu'il embrassait si bien. Il se demanda alors s'il avait déjà eu d'autres relations amoureuses. Vu sa beauté, sûrement. Vu son caractère, un doute persistait. Bokuto sourit pour lui-même de penser de telles bêtises. Maintenant, tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'il l'avait lui. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

\- Hey… Akaashi, il faut qu'on se lève.

\- Hn.

Il grogna un peu, grognement qui finit en couinement. Bokuto fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait mal quelque part. Il se pencha pour le regarder, il avait le visage en sueur. Il le posa sur le dos et entreprit de l'ausculter un peu.

\- Akaashi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je… je crois que la fièvre est revenue…

\- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que tu étais guéri depuis hier ?

Il secoua la tête, fatigué.

\- J'ai pris sur moi toute la journée. Je… ça doit être le contrecoup…

Sa voix indiquait qu'il était replongé dans son état de deux jours auparavant. C'était embêtant d'être malade le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie !

Soudain, Bokuto rit. Il rit à gorge déployée. Le brun le regarda bizarrement, se demandant s'il était devenu fou.

\- Haha ! Je suis désolé, Akaashi ! Mais quand je pense que tu as survécu à toute cette vie et même mené une révolution et que la seule chose qui te mette à terre c'est de la fièvre, alors oui, j'ai des raisons de rire.

Le brun le regarda encore quelques instants, ahuri, puis il se mit à rire avec lui, conscient du ridicule de la situation.

Bokuto passa la journée avec lui, à le dorloter. Akaashi l'empêchait de l'embrasser, au cas où il aurait plus qu'une fièvre. Il lui répétait que Bokuto aurait déjà dû présenter des symptômes, puisqu'il lui avait donné ses microbes.

\- Peut-être que je suis naturellement résistant ! avait dit Bokuto.

\- Ce qui ne serait pas logique, vu que tu as été dorloté toute ta vie dans un palais, loin des bactéries des bas-quartiers. T'as pas pu développer des défenses…

\- Tu t'y connais un peu trop en contagion pour quelqu'un « des bas-quartiers ».

\- Le docteur Upa m'a expliqué. Je suis chef, je te rappelle, il faut bien que je sache comment se propagent les maladies si je veux empêcher tout le monde d'être contaminé.

\- En parlant des autres, tu leur as donné des instructions pour la journée ?

\- Ma mère sait ce qu'i faire et j'en avais aussi parlé à Konoha et Yukie. Ils vont tout organiser et faire un partage équitable des tâches et des horaires.

Il le regarda de ses yeux fiévreux.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demandais… jusqu'à quand restes-tu ? Parce que si t'es encore là longtemps, on va devoir te mettre sur l'emploi du temps…

Bokuto fut soudain pris de court.

\- Heu… je… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment encore prévu de repartir, en fait.

\- Alors ne te tracasses pas pour ça. Tu restes aussi longtemps que tu veux.

Il lui sourit et le regarda de ses yeux fiévreux. Bokuto finit par sourire aussi, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter…, murmura tristement le prince.

Le brun le regarda, à la fois surpris et attendri de sa remarque. Il leva faiblement les bras vers lui, geste que comprit tout de suite Bokuto puisqu'il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il l'amena contre lui. Ce fut au brun de murmurer « Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ».

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Bokuto ne déclare : « Tu me reverras ce soir, le temps va passer vite si tu te reposes. Dors le plus possible, reprends des forces. Ce serait bête que je te vole ta part de travail, non ? » Il lui sourit et le jeune chef sourit à son tour. Il partit après ça.

La journée passa très vite pour Bokuto qui était très occupé. L'atmosphère était totalement différente de celle du temps du règne du superviseur. Les gens souriaient, ils prenaient du plaisir à travailler. Le repas du midi était toujours aussi faible, mais de voir toutes ces personnes aussi heureuses faisait oublier ses grognements de ventre à l'argenté. Kuroo aussi avait l'air plus serein, pour une raison x ou y. Depuis qu'il s'était « réconcilié » (même si Bokuto ne comprenait toujours pas où était le problème) avec Akaashi, il avait l'air plus détendu. Quelque chose lui faisait plaisir. Cela semblait étrange au prince que ce soit la libération des ouvriers qui le mettait dans cet état. Kuroo était « quelqu'un du palais », il l'avait bien fait comprendre à Bokuto quand il lui avait tenu son discours de « Tu ne peux pas rester ici et encore moins aimer un ouvrier ». Il y avait donc autre chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? lui demanda-t-il finalement quand il vint travailler avec lui.

Bokuto ne passait jamais par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Il trouvait que cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples et évitait les malentendus.

\- Voir les gens heureux n'est-il pas une raison suffisante ?

\- Voir des _ouvriers_ heureux ? Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas dupe, Kuroo.

L'autre soupira.

\- Eh bien… Maintenant que toutes ces personnes sont libres, nous n'avons plus vraiment de raison de rester ici, non ? Notre retour au palais devrait être imminent.

Le prince le regarda sans un sourire, sans un rire. Il pensait avoir été clair la dernière fois.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour participer et aider à une révolution, Kuroo. Quand as-tu appris qu'il y avait une révolution ? Le jour même, pendant qu'elle avait lieu ! Et à quoi avons-nous servi ? À rien. J'ai demandé à Akaashi ce que j'allais devoir faire, il m'a juste dit de regarder.

\- Parce que, toi, tu le savais ?

\- Je ne méprise pas ces braves gens, Kuroo. Il est normal qu'ils me fassent confiance. Je suis honnête avec eux, donc ils le sont avec moi.

\- Je ne les méprise pas, tu te trompes.

\- Toujours est-il que tu te considères supérieur à eux, n'essaye pas de me convaincre du contraire, je le vois bien.

\- Je-

\- Kuroo. J'ai remarqué la manière dont tu les regardes, ça crève les yeux. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. C'est l'éducation que nous avons reçue au palais, il est normal que tu t'y conformes. Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Ma place est ici, jamais tu ne pourras me faire changer d'avis.

Kuroo se contenta de sourire amèrement.

\- Si je reviens seul au palais, ton père me fera la peau. Tu sais bien que je dois rester avec toi.

\- Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire dans les jours qui suivent.

\- Koutarou. Je ne passerai pas ma vie ici.

\- Alors fuis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que j'écrive un mot à mon père ou quoi ?

\- Rentre au moins pour lui dire que tu veux rester ici !

\- Pour qu'il m'empêche de repartir ? Non merci !

\- Alors, fais-le la nuit, échappe-toi !

\- Il enverra toutes ses troupes à ma recherche, et il pourrait faire tuer plein d'innocents.

\- Tu es toujours tellement compliqué…

\- Pourtant c'est très simple : je reste ici. Si tu as trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire, alors fuis, vas-t-en loin d'ici.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es mon premier ami. Ça m'attriste vraiment que tu ne plaises pas ici. Fais comme tu veux.

Kuroo ne répondit rien. De toute façon, avait-il le choix ? Il ne voulait pas retourner au palais et il ne voulait pas rester dans le quartier d'Akaashi. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

Bokuto était passablement énervé. Il était parti aussitôt après avoir constaté l'absence de réaction de Kuroo. Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Il savait que s'il l'avait laissé faire, il aurait eu le droit aux sempiternelles remontrances sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer un ouvrier des bas quartiers.

Seulement, ce séjour avait été une révélation pour Bokuto. Peut-être que finalement, il n'était pas destiné à être roi, à avoir une vie riche et confortable. Peut-être que finalement, une vie modeste mais heureuse était ce qui lui correspondait le plus. Il aimait Akaashi, bon sang, ce qu'il l'aimait et il était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre à ce moment-là. Savoir que le brun ressentait la même chose pour lui était non seulement un soulagement mais aussi une source de bonheur intarissable.

La journée étant finie, il retourna d'un pas rapide à la petite habitation des Akaashi. Il s'apprêtait à crier le nom de son bien-aimé quand il s'aperçut que celui dormait. Il sourit, attendri par le spectacle. Il se rapprocha de lui. Le jeune chef était allongé en chien de fusil, une main sous sa joue. L'argenté se coucha derrière lui et le prit tout contre lui. Il mit son nez dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Akaashi bougea un peu pour se blottir contre lui. Il ne savait pas si cela était conscient ou non, mais cela lui était égal. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le brun marmonna : « Bokuto-san ? ».

\- Tu te sens mieux ? chuchota-t-il ?

Le brun acquiesça. « Je pense que c'est parti. Je ne sens presque plus rien. »

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, dit Bokuto avant d'ajouter plus bas dans son oreille, maintenant je vais pouvoir t'embrasser de nouveau sans risque.

\- Tu prends toujours des risques de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Akaashi se retourna et sourit.

\- Plusieurs choses. J'ai faim, on va manger ?

#~#~#~#

Les jours suivants se passèrent bien. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Plus aucune menace ne pesait sur la vie du quartier. Ni sur Akaashi. La seule chose qui aurait pu faire office de menace était le départ de Bokuto. Mais celui-ci avait pris sa décision : il resterait ici et rien ne pourrait le faire repartir.

Kuroo était aussi resté finalement. Bokuto ne l'obligeait à rien. Il savait ce qu'était la liberté maintenant, notion encore abstraite voire inconnue pour son « garde du corps ». La liberté, ce n'était pas d'être riche et d'avoir accès à tout son qu'on voulait en quantité illimité. La liberté, c'était pouvoir décider de son destin, de la vie qu'on désirait suivre et de tout faire pour y arriver. Finalement, des personnes libres, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Bien sûr que la liberté imposait des sacrifices, Bokuto allait devoir renoncer à tous ses privilèges. Mais tant qu'il était avec Akaashi, il pourrait tout supporter. Et puis, c'était une vie plutôt agréable en fin de compte.

Pendant leur temps libre, les deux jeunes amoureux pratiquaient toutes sortes d'activités allant de la garde d'enfants à la chasse en passant par leurs incontournables entraînements au corps à corps. Bokuto avait compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de choses à apprendre à son cadet qui maîtrisait déjà son propre art. Celui-ci insistait cependant pour découvrir ses techniques de combats parce qu'elles pouvaient l'aider à améliorer les siennes. En retour, il l'initiait au combat qu'il avait appris en tant qu'espion.

Ce n'était pas facile et Bokuto avait beau être doué pour le combat, il avait beaucoup de mal à reproduire les techniques enseignées. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était pas aussi souple qu'Akaashi, ce qui était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il rencontrait tant de difficultés.

\- Place ton pied comme ça. Voilà. Maintenant, tes mains… comme ça.

Akaashi n'hésitait pas à lui bouger les membres comme s'il était un pantin.

\- Maintenant, tu sautes en te tournant, tu envoies ton pied droit en premier qui va faire balancier pour le gauche qui suit. Je te remontre, regarde.

Il s'exécuta. L'argenté ne pouvait être qu'admiratif de la façon dont le corps d'Akaashi bougeait. Il était presque gracieux sans s'en rendre compte. Quand le brun eut fini, il ne fut confronté qu'au visage de Bokuto, la bouche béante, qui le regardait. Akaashi détourna le regard, gêné d'être regardé de cette manière.

\- Ça va, pas besoin de faire cette tête…

Bokuto ne répondit rien, repris son sang-froid et s'approcha de lui vivement, l'air presque menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune chef de finir sa phrase qu'il lui fit un violent croche-pied et fit tomber le brun en arrière. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce coup, et la surprise le laissa immobile. Deux puissants bras le retinrent juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, et l'accompagnèrent dans sa chute. Bokuto se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

\- Bokuto… il faudrait que tu perdes cette habitude de terminer les entraînements comme ça.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'être contre, chuchota-t-il tout près de son oreille pour lui arracher des frissons.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, j-

\- Laisse-toi aller…

Bokuto s'empara de ses lèvres pour lui échanger une série de baisers ardents. Il pressa doucement son genou contre l'entrejambe du brun qui ne retint pas un léger couinement. L'argenté prit son cou d'assaut juste après.

\- A-Arrête… pas ici…

Prenant l'avantage de la baisse de garde de Bokuto, d'un geste rapide, il inversa leurs positions.

\- Sérieusement, ce n'est pas du tout le moment et encore moins l'endroit pour faire ça, Bokuto.

\- Mais il n'y a personne.

\- Il y a toujours quelqu'un, même quand on pense qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Donc, tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr, soupira-t-il. Mais pas dans ses conditions-

Il redressa la tête, à l'affût. Avant que Bokuto ne put demander ce qu'il en retournait, le brun se jeta sur le côté et l'expulsa avec son pied quelques mètres plus loin.

Dans le sol entre eux s'était plantée une flèche.

\- Ça venait de là-bas ! Si on se dépêche, on pourra le coincer !

Il partit à une vitesse folle en direction de la tourelle d'où la flèche avait été lancée, Bokuto sur ses talons.

Ils coururent à travers le dédale de ruelles avec une rapidité qui aurait étonné n'importe qui. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent que Kuroo et Konoha étaient déjà sur les lieux et en plus maîtrisaient l'archer qui était allongé contre terre. Akaashi ne cacha pas son étonnement.

\- Déjà ?

\- On a vu la flèche, on est juste parti avant vous, expliqua Kuroo.

\- Quoi, vous nous observiez ?

\- Oui, on n'a pas raté une miette du spectacle, se vanta Konoha. Tu sais, tu devrais plus _te laisser aller_.

\- Pour me recevoir une flèche dessus en prime ? Non merci. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- J'aime jouer avec ta susceptibilité.

\- Bref. Qui c'est ? Pour quoi travaille-t-il ?

\- Il ne veut rien dire.

\- Très bien, nous allons le faire parler alors. Mettez-le debout, on l'emmène.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? demanda l'argenté.

\- L'interroger dans les règles de l'art, sourit le brun.

Ils arrivèrent dans un des appartements, la pièce était sombre, seule une toute petite fenêtre donnait de la lumière. Ils assirent le prisonnier par terre. Konoha se posta à l'entrée pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Akaashi se chargea de l'interrogatoire.

\- Qui t'envoie ?

L'homme ne dit rien.

\- Bon…

Sans crier gare, il lui décocha un poing dans la figure et aussitôt un autre dans le ventre. L'homme eu le souffle coupé.

\- Je répète : qui t'envoie ?

Sa voix était froide et Bokuto eu soudain un peu peur de lui, bien que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait interroger. Cela sembla faire son petit effet sur l'homme puisqu'il s'empressa de dire :

\- Q-Quelqu'un du palais !

\- Ah tu vois quand tu veux. Son nom ?

L'homme prenait trop de temps pour répondre. Akaashi leva son poing ce qui fit réagir le prisonnier.

\- Je-Je ne connais pas son nom ! J'ai reçu mes ordres d'une autre personne !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je…

\- Comment as-tu pu attaquer ton futur roi ?! s'énerva soudainement Kuroo. N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour lui ?! Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu le tue : tu pourras toujours te cacher, le roi enverra toutes ses troupes après toi, il tuera toute ta famille et il finira par t'offrir la pire des morts !

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ?! Comment crois-tu que je gagne mon pain ? On me propose de tuer quelqu'un et je le fais, point barre !

\- Tu oserais tuer ton roi ?! Tu n'es qu'un traître, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

Soudain, Kuroo brandit un poignard qu'il devait avoir dissimulé dans son pagne et trancha net la gorge du prisonnier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Akaashi tombait des nues.

\- Il allait nous donner des informations utiles !

\- Il ne savait pas qui tire les ficelles de toute façon.

\- Quelle importance ?! Il connaissait un nom ! Un simple nom nous aurait amplement suffit !

\- Toute trahison à la couronne doit être punie. C'est le châtiment de mort qui attend toutes les menaces du prince.

\- Kuroo, tu n'avais peut-être pas besoin-

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu viens de nous faire perdre ? On était à deux doigts de trouver le traitre qui en veut à Bokuto et toi, tu fiches tout en l'air !

Akaashi était furieux. Absolument furieux. Bokuto n'osait pas l'approcher, ni même prononcer un mot. Le brun n'attendit pas de réponse de Kuroo et sortit de la pièce. Ils le regardèrent tous partir. Konoha, qui était toujours posté à la porte, se retourna et dit à l'adresse de Kuroo :

\- Tu l'as tué, tu nettoies.

Bokuto attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de partir à la recherche du brun. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver : il savait où il était parti se réfugier.

Quand il arriva sur le toit qui surplombait la ville, il y trouva Akaashi assit, les bras encerclant ses genoux. Il fixait l'horizon. Bokuto osa un : « Hey, Akaashi ? »

Le brun se retourna et le prince ne vit aucune colère dans son regard, non, il semblait plutôt fatigué. « Je peux m'asseoir ? » continua-t-il. Il reçut un hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Bokuto s'assit juste à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Le brun se laissa aller contre l'argenté.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Je suis en colère contre Kuroo.

\- Ah, ça, j'avais bien vu.

\- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? On aurait eu ce nom, on aurait trouvé celui qui t'en veux et tu ne te serais jamais plus fait attaquer…

\- Je suis en sécurité ici, avec toi.

\- Quand je suis là. Mais les moments où tu es seul, est-ce que tu serais vraiment capable d'entendre une flèche qui arrive ? Est-ce que tu es assez rapide pour l'esquiver ? Et si elle ne t'achève pas sur le coup ? Est-ce que tu vas souffrir en attendant ta mort ?

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Bokuto.

\- Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Il avait un regard rempli de détresse. Bokuto fut surpris de le voir ainsi, ce n'était pas une émotion qu'il lui avait montrée souvent. Il fut touché par ses mots et son comportement. Il le prit contre lui et le câlina, câlin qu'Akaashi accepta car c'était sûrement ce geste dont il avait besoin au moment présent. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du prince.

\- Tu me connais, Akaashi, tu sais bien que je suis résistant, lui dit-il pour le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Akaashi ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de profiter du contact avec Bokuto. Puis, il souffla : « Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je ne pourrais pas vivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ».

#~#~#~#

Ce soir-là, une autre fête fut donnée. Ils en avaient eu tellement rarement l'occasion ces dernières années, qu'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Tout le monde chantait et dansait. Bokuto se mêlait volontiers aux autres, pendant qu'Akaashi le regardait de loin avec un tendre regard dans les yeux. Ils passèrent une superbe soirée. Konoha et Yukie avaient préparé une histoire sacrément drôle pour l'occasion et l'atmosphère n'aurait pu être meilleure. Ils finirent par s'asseoir pour parler de choses et d'autres entre eux. Même Kuroo était de bonne humeur. Tant mieux, qu'il la garde. Bokuto se disait que finalement, il aimait bien ce nouveau mode de vie. Son ami avait deux verres à la main. Il en tendit un à Bokuto.

\- À danser comme ça, tu vas finir par te déshydrater…

Mais alors qu'il lui tendait le verre, Akaashi fut plus rapide et le saisit avec un air de malice sur le visage.

\- Haha ! Il devra attendre, j'ai encore plus soif !

Il but le verre d'un trait et sourit à Bokuto comme pour le défier.

\- Attends voir, toi !

Akaashi se sauva en riant, Bokuto à ses trousses. Bien sûr, ils finirent dans un coin isolé à s'embrasser fougueusement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

#~#~#~#

Le brun pensa à la mièvrerie des paroles – qu'il avait dites à Bokuto sur le toit – toute la nuit, ce qui l'empêcha de dormir. Qu'il était stupide de se dévoiler tout d'un coup comme cela à Bokuto. Il fallait qu'il garde son masque de sang-froid. Il y arrivait très bien avant, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela n'arrive pas. Bokuto dormait paisiblement derrière lui. Il l'enviait d'être si insouciant. Et, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Bokuto passa un bras par-dessus lui et se colla contre son corps. Akaashi serra sa main contre sa poitrine. Ce geste, pour une raison inconnue l'avait toujours apaisé.

#~#~#~#

Le soleil se leva. Et pour certains, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient.

L'air était plutôt doux, peut-être un poil en-dessus des normales de saison, mais la fraîcheur était bienvenue. Comme chaque matin, le jeune chef se réveilla dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il rougit en repensant à sa confession de la veille. C'était bien stupide de se sentir si honteux après ces quelques mots qui paraissaient anodins. Mais finalement, peu importe leur nombre c'est le sens et la signification qu'ils transportaient qui était révélatrice.

Bokuto, réveillé également, le gratifia d'un doux sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement et se préparèrent pour leur journée de travail.

Comme c'était agréable de travailler dans ces conditions. Plus de peur, plus de pression. Juste la carrière, juste la pierre.

#~#~#~#

La journée allait de bon train. Chacun était occupé à sa tâche, l'ambiance était douce et agréable. Malheureusement, trop de bonheur était trop beau. Le midi, Akaashi se plaignit de douleurs abdominales. En milieu d'après-midi, il fut terrassé par une fièvre terrible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu allais bien ce matin, pourtant ! s'inquiéta Bokuto.

\- J'ai dû attraper un coup de froid, pas besoin… de s'inquiéter…

Il vacilla et Bokuto le retint.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer… Décidément, tu as une faible constitution, tu ne résistes pas à un petit courant d'air, dit-il pour plaisanter.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment pas de chance. C'est sûrement toute cette pression qui se relâche d'un coup.

Il rentra se coucher pour le reste de l'après-midi.

#~#~#~#

Il fut subitement réveillé par Bokuto.

\- Akaashi ! Hé, Akaashi !

\- Q-Quoi ? demanda-t-il encore à moitié dans les vapes.

\- Ta sœur ! Elle a disparu !

Il se redressa pour de bon, oubliant aussitôt la fièvre qui n'était pas vraiment partie.

\- Elle est au cours avec Yukie normalement !

\- Oui, mais on a trouvé ça tout à l'heure !

Bokuto lui présenta le ruban que Yulia ne quittait jamais. Akaashi sentit la panique le gagner. Il essayait de raisonner calmement.

\- Attends, comment sais-tu qu'elle a disparu ?

\- Kuroo est allé demander si quelqu'un l'avait vu, mais personne ne l'a aperçu, même pas ses amis du cours !

Le brun arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvée !

Akaashi se leva et pris les choses en mains.

\- Il faut qu'on la cherche.

\- Avec Bokuto, on va chercher du côté de la carrière, si ça se trouve, elle est partie se promener et elle te cherche.

\- D'accord. Je vais demander à Yukie quand elle l'a vue pour la dernière fois. On se retrouve ici.

Ils se séparèrent.

Akaashi était sous pression. Pourquoi Yulia avait-elle disparu ? Qui pouvait en vouloir à sa sœur ? Non, tout cela était à cause de lui. Il avait mené une révolution, ça avait fait du bruit. Forcément, il allait y avoir des représailles, il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas anticipé cela plus tôt pour empêcher que sa famille en pâtisse ?

Il courait à en perdre haleine dans les petites rues étroites du bidonville. Il dérapa lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée du lieu où Yukie donnait ses cours et entra totalement affolé. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et tout fut clair dans sa tête.

#~#~#~#

Bokuto et Kuroo était à la carrière. Elle était déserte, les travailleurs s'en allaient progressivement. Bokuto suivait Kuroo. Ce dernier avait toujours eu du flair pour ce genre de choses. Il retrouvait toujours tout ce qu'il perdait. En le suivant, il regardait à droite, à gauche, espérant voir la jeune fille jaillir de derrière un tas de sable en train de rire et crier : « Haha ! Vous verriez la tête que vous faites ! ». Bokuto se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un en voudrait à la sœur d'Akaashi. Elle était douce, gentille et n'avait jamais posé aucun problème à personne. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, c'était difficile de trouver un mobile. Cela se pourrait-il que ça ait un rapport avec lui ? Se pourrait-il que ce sale traître d'Oikawa ait envoyé ses hommes pour lui mettre la pression ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ancienne cabane du superviseur. Il reprit ses esprits en sentant que le soleil ne lui tapait plus sur la peau. Il regarda l'espace autour de lui.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là, Kuroo. Sortons d'ici.

Son ami était de dos face à lui. Alors que Bokuto faisait demi-tour, le brun cria :

\- Ne fais pas un geste !

Il fit volte-face. Une arbalète était entre ses mains. Elle était pointée sur l'argenté. Ne comprenant pas la situation, Bokuto demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'en est trop, j'en ai marre, Bokuto. Marre de tout ça, marre de toi.

Bokuto sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il devint plus sérieux et essaya de cacher sa déstabilisation.

\- Repose-ça tout de suite et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ce qui se passe ? cria-t-il presque alors que sa voix partait dans les aigus. Tu n'es même pas en mesure de t'en rendre compte ? De toute façon, y'en a jamais eu que pour toi et toi _seul_ ! Cette histoire de trône t'est montée à la tête !

\- Je n'en ai jamais voulu de ce trône et tu le sais très bien. Et non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bon sang ! Alors, arrête de faire comme si je savais et explique-moi !

C'était comme si Kuroo ne l'entendait pas. Il poursuivit sur un ton beaucoup plus calme et froid, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

\- De toute façon, dans quelques instants, tout cela n'aura plus aucune importance…

Il ajusta son arbalète et appuya sur la détente. Bokuto ferma les yeux mais ne sentit aucune douleur. Il rouvrit un œil pour constater la situation. Le carreau ne l'avait pas atteint. Akaashi était devant lui, l'arc bandé. Kuroo rechargeait son arbalète.

\- C'était moins une, dit le jeune leader froidement.

Il avait tiré une flèche qui avait dévié le carreau de Kuroo.

\- J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'on aurait pris suffisamment d'avance sur toi.

\- Je suis plus rapide que tu n'avais anticipé, on dirait.

\- Attendez, attendez ! les interrompit Bokuto. Akaashi, Où est ta sœur ?

\- Là où elle a toujours été, avec Yukie. Quand je l'ai vue là-bas, et que je t'ai imaginé seul avec Kuroo, j'ai compris. J'avais déjà des doutes avant, mais là, tout est devenu clair.

\- Des doutes sur quoi ?

Akaashi souffla, il ne quitta pas Kuroo des yeux lorsqu'il répondit à l'argenté.

\- Que c'était lui le traître que tu fuyais depuis le début. Réfléchis, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu savoir que tu te trouvais là ? La capitale est grande et cet endroit n'est connu de personne.

\- Mais quand même…

\- Et puis, il a tué notre seul moyen de connaître le coupable. D'après toi, pourquoi a-t-il tranché la gorge de cet homme ? Parce qu'il allait le dénoncer.

\- Et Iwaizumi ? Je l'ai vu rôder dans les parages !

\- Eh bien, peut-être sont-ils de mèche tous les deux…

Kuroo les écouta en silence, un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Que tu m'aies percé à jour ou non ne changera rien à son destin. Mets-toi en travers de nous et vous partirez tous les deux dans la tombe.

Akaashi ne dit rien, mais son arc commença à vaciller. Bokuto remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ?

Le sourire de Kuroo s'étira encore plus.

\- Ah, je vois que le poison commence à faire effet !

\- QUOI ?

\- Cet imbécile a bu celui que je t'avais préparé hier soir.

\- Quoi ? Tu savais qu'il y avait du poison dans le verre ?

Akaashi commençait à ne plus tenir le coup du poison. Ses tremblements s'accentuaient à chaque minute. Il commençait à devenir de plus en plus fiévreux. Mais il tenait encore fermement son arc. Ignorant la question de Bokuto, il demanda à Kuroo.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais le fin mot de cette histoire ? C'est quoi, de la jalousie, une histoire de vengeance ?

\- Bon, puisque tu es arrivé ici, je veux bien vous mettre au parfum avant de finir à vos vies. Tu as bien deviné, mais il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une histoire de vengeance. C'est l'histoire de ma vie, dit Kuroo en retrouvant un ton beaucoup plus froid et menaçant. Je suis né un mois avant Bokuto. Ma mère a toujours fait du mieux qu'elle a pu pour m'élever, tout en travaillant au palais. Lorsqu'elle est décédée, elle m'a laissée une lettre dans laquelle elle m'expliquait que mon père était le roi et qu'il n'avait jamais voulut me reconnaître en tant que son fils légitime, d'autant plus que c'était toi, Bokuto l'enfant destiné à prendre sa succession plus tard. Il a laissé ma mère mourir dans la pauvreté alors qu'il possédait une grande richesse pour lui offrir des funérailles descentes. Les rites sacrés n'ont pas pu être faits pour ma mère. En ce moment, elle doit encore errer dans les limbes.

Voyant que les deux hommes l'écoutaient attentivement, il continua :

\- J'ai été voir le roi. Il a refusé de m'écouter et d'accorder un rituel de passage pour ma mère. Il m'a ensuite dit que c'était comme si je n'existais pas. Il n'avait pas d'autre fils que toi, c'était clair. Seulement, j'ai pu me procurer un document comme quoi je suis bien un de ses héritiers, puisque j'ai son sang. Je ne me suis jamais servi de ce document. Je le hais profondément. Je ne cherche pas l'amour d'un père. Je cherche à le faire souffrir. C'est pour ça que je vais te tuer, me présenter à lui avec ce document et devenir roi à sa mort sans qu'il n'y puisse rien changer !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me tuer pour ces broutilles-là. Être roi n'est pas aussi plaisant que ce que tu imagines.

\- Je te tue aussi parce que je te déteste autant que lui, Bokuto. Tu es son portrait craché, contrairement à moi. Je n'ai jamais pu te supporter. Je jouais avec toi parce que je savais très tôt quel destin je te réservais.

Bokuto ne dit rien. Il tombait des nues. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi gros. Est-ce que tout cela était la vérité ? Sa haine était réelle en tout cas.

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop. Tu n'auras plus besoin de le faire dans quelques instants.

\- Parce que… tu crois que… je vais te laisser faire ?

Akaashi était toujours déterminé à ne pas laisser à Kuroo le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se ressaisit du mieux qu'il put. Mais soudain, Bokuto se mit devant lui.

\- Akaashi, tu n'as pas à mourir à ma place. Si Kuroo veut me tuer, qu'il le fasse. Je sais que je mourrais heureux. Toi, je veux que tu continues de vivre.

\- Haha ! Jusqu'à la fin tu auras vraiment été un crétin.

Aussitôt finit, il décocha son carreau. Bokuto s'apprêta à recevoir son châtiment. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment mourir. Mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il était destiné à perdre quelque chose de précieux aujourd'hui. Autant que ce soit sa vie, ce n'était pas la chose qu'il chérissait le plus.

Une ombre passa devant lui et s'écroula sur le sol.

Bokuto comprit avant même de voir.

Il cria.

Kuroo sourit.

Un autre cri résonna.

Plus aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles.

Il contempla le corps qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Le temps reprit sa vitesse normale. Bokuto s'agenouilla et prit le corps d'Akaashi dans ses bras. Ses yeux le brûlaient et lui faisaient mal. Il regarda Kuroo avec haine et vit qu'il avait une flèche plantée en-dessous de l'épaule. Elle devait lui avoir perforé le poumon. Avant sa chute et en même temps que se prendre l'attaque de Kuroo, Akaashi avait eu le temps de faire partir sa flèche. Même dans cet état, la flèche l'avait atteinte.

Du bruit se fit entendre dehors. En crachant du sang, Akaashi sourit en direction de Kuroo :

\- Heureusement que je les avais prévenus…

Kuroo cria de rage et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas le temps de recharger son arbalète pour finir Bokuto. La fuite était la meilleure solution. Il allait se cacher un temps et revenir au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.

#~#~#~#

Les renforts arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

Bokuto amena Akaashi à l'extérieur. Le soleil se couchait. Il voulait qu'il ait un peu d'air.

\- Je suis désolé… Bokuto…, articula-t-il.

\- Ne parles pas, ça va te fatiguer encore plus.

Il regarda l'étendue des dégâts. C'était pas joli… Le carreau l'avait atteint juste au-dessus du cœur. Une artère devait être sectionnée. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes désormais.

Bokuto ravala ses larmes et le regarda. Même sur le point de mourir, il était magnifique. Akaashi lui sourit faiblement. Ce fut trop pour Bokuto qui vit une larme atterrir sur la joue du brun.

\- P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Akaashi ? C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ! Pas toi !

\- J'étais déjà condamné… avec le poison, répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre… je ne veux pas que tu partes…

\- Nous nous reverrons… dans une autre vie… je te le promets…

Ses yeux se firent de plus en plus vitreux. Dans un dernier effort, il articula tout bas.

\- Je t'aime… je t'aime… tellement.

Bokuto le regarda, impuissant, les larmes mouillant abondamment ses joues. Il était incapable de se contrôler.

Akaashi lui sourit une dernière fois. Un filet d'eau dévala sa joue lorsqu'il rendit son dernier souffle.

Bokuto sentit son corps s'affaisser dans ses bras et devenir plus lourd. Il hurla. Un hurlement de désespoir qui lui fendit le cœur en deux pour le reste de ses jours.

#~#~#~#

Kuroo courait sur le bord du Nil. Il devait rapidement trouver une cachette et prendre le temps de se soigner. Il l'avait bien amoché, le saligaud. En contrepartie, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'avait rien contre lui, si ce n'est peut-être qu'un mépris sans nom. Côtoyer les pauvres avait été une affreuse expérience, il n'espérait pas avoir à les revoir de sitôt. Maintenant que Bokuto avait perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait – ce qui était aussi bien ridicule de sa part – il allait rentrer au palais et il serait une cible encore plus facile. Décidément, quel crétin, cet Akaashi de s'être bêtement sacrifié.

En courant, il se tenait son épaule douloureuse. Elle le ralentissait. Il se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Ce Konoha et cette Yukie le suivait, des lances à la main. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir faire avec des armes si absurdes ? Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Pendant sa course, il avait eu le temps de recharger son arbalète.

Il se retourna pour leur faire face. Ils étaient assez éloignés de lui, mais suffisamment proches pour être dans la portée de son arme. Il leur cria ave une voix de dément :

\- Vous croyez pouvoir m'avoir ? Vous croyez pouvoir changer le cours de l'histoire ? C'est trop tard ! Et maintenant, c'est votre tour !

Il s'était à peine retourné qu'une flèche se planta dans sa jambe, puis une autre dans l'autre. Il regarda ses blessures avec incrédulité. Qui pouvait bien avoir fait ça ? Ils n'étaient pas armés, alors qui ?

Il tomba à terre et commença à ramper.

#~#~#~#

Konoha et Yukie couraient derrière ce sale traître. Ils étaient furieux et leur tristesse rendait cette colère encore plus forte. Kuroo était blessé. Cela ne leur prendrait pas longtemps avant de le rattraper. Seulement, il se rapprochait bien rapidement de la ville. S'ils ne le tuaient pas avant, cela allait être difficile de le faire aux yeux de tous. Kuroo cria quelque chose et se retourna. Il s'effondra soudain, des flèches lui blessant les jambes. Ils tournèrent la tête, prêts à avoir affaire à un nouvel ennemi. Ils virent plus loin, sur le toit d'un immeuble un homme brun avec des cheveux hirsutes. Il leur adressa un signe de la main. Il l'avait immobilisé pour eux. Qui qu'il soit, cet homme était dans leur camp. Ils le gratifièrent d'un sombre hochement de tête. Plus besoin de courir désormais.

Ils marchèrent lentement en direction de Kuroo. Il était en train de ramper comme la vermine qu'il était. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir.

Ils arrivèrent à son niveau. Kuroo le remarqua puisqu'il se retourna et leur cria des absurdités comme « Je suis invincible ! Vous ne pouvez rien me faire !» ou « Je suis le fils du roi ! Vous me devez le respect ! ». Ils n'écoutèrent pas ce qu'il déblatérait. Ils ne lui parlèrent même pas. Yukie regarda par-dessus la rive et fit un hochement de tête à Konoha. Ils s'agenouillèrent près de Kuroo et le poussèrent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ce qu'il y avait entre la rive et l'eau du Nil : des dizaines de crocodiles. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à le remarquer.

Kuroo hurla quelque chose. Sa voix sonnait comme de la pitié. Les deux ne l'écoutèrent pas.

Ils le firent basculer.

Ils s'en retournèrent sans même un regard pour lui.

Ils leur semblèrent entendre des cris, ils durèrent un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Puis tout redevint calme.

#~#~#~#

Les ossements de Kuroo ne furent retrouvés que quelques centaines d'années plus tard. Personne ne pu l'identifier. Personne ne sut jamais où il avait disparu. Son nom fut rayé des archives.


	9. XXIème siècle 4 et Épilogue

XXIème siècle – Chapitre 4

\- Q-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Bokuto ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Akaashi avait-il cette réaction soudainement ? Ils avaient enfin recouvré leurs souvenir et il semblait plus malheureux que jamais. Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux de le revoir de nouveau ? Lui, il était si content. Cela faisait deux mille ans qu'ils étaient séparés et enfin, dieu merci, enfin ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Le brun continuait de hoqueter de sanglot dans son torse, tout en le serrant contre lui, comme s'il voulait vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il se redressa subitement et plongea son regard dans le sien, malgré la pénombre. Seule la petite lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement son visage. La première chose que Bokuto remarqua fut que celui-ci était mouillé de larmes et que ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. La seconde fut son regard qui semblait porter toute la misère du monde. Après quelques secondes où Akaashi se fut assuré qu'il était en mesure de parler, il dit d'une traite :

\- Je ne voulais pas mourir !

Ces mots frappèrent Bokuto qui ne put qu'être pétrifié. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Et quel détail ! C'était l'élément de leur séparation. Akaashi était mort. Il était mort dans ses bras, après une cruelle agonie. Ils n'avaient pas pu vivre leur vie ensemble puisque cette flèche y avait mis un terme. Bokuto se reprit. Son cadet avait recommencé à sangloter doucement. L'argenté le prit dans ses bras et l'étreint.

Au début, il ne réalisa pas très bien, mais oui, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Cette séparation était finie désormais. Plus aucun d'eux n'aurait à souffrir. Akaashi n'aurait plus à souffrir. Bokuto le bascula à côté de lui, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il le serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne l'étouffait pas, mais la manière dont ses mains parcouraient son corps et ses cheveux faisait comprendre à Akaashi qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter désormais.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, murmura Bokuto. Et puis, hey, Akaashi ?

Celui-ci releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui.

\- Nous avons réussi. Nous avons recouvré la mémoire.

Bokuto lui sourit. Il essaya de lui répondre, mais il sentit que son sourire devait ressembler à un rictus.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça… Bokuto. Je ne voulais pas briser ton cœur…

\- Oublie tout ça Akaashi, nous avons une deuxième chance, nous… nous avons survécu à _cet accident_ pour pouvoir revivre, peut-être-… peut-être même sommes-nous morts à ce moment mais que la mort ne nous a pas accepté maintenant que nous étions si près du but, si proche de nous revoir.

Akaashi écouta attentivement Bokuto. Tout cela se tenait. Tout cela était même probable. Tout était possible désormais, même les choses les plus inouïes. Il se calma progressivement. Bokuto avait raison, cette histoire appartenait au passé. Il fallait vivre dans le présent désormais, être heureux d'être ensemble et de profiter de chaque moment.

\- Je t'aime, Bokuto. Je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Je t'aime, Akaashi. Mais ça, tu le sais depuis longtemps, sourit-il.

Ils profitèrent du silence confortable qui s'était installé quand Bokuto dit :

\- J'ai tellement de questions à te poser, Akaashi.

\- Tout à l'heure, Bokuto. J'ai vraiment sommeil.

L'argenté ne dit rien. Akaashi s'endormit avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. Il était confortablement lové contre l'homme qui allait désormais – il l'espérait – partager le reste de ses jours.

#~#~#~#

La lumière du jour réveilla le brun. Où était-il déjà ? Il regarda aux alentours. Certainement pas dans la petite maison qu'il occupait avec sa mère et sa sœur. Non, il était au Japon, à Tokyo, dans son appartement. L'homme qui dormait à côté de lui était sa seule et unique âme-sœur. Tout. Il se souvenait de tout. Chaque détail des deux vies qu'il avait eu. Il ne savait pas si cela lui faisait peur ou non. Le plus important, c'est qu'ils soient enfin réunis.

Bokuto dormait sur le dos, juste à côté de lui. Il était torse-nu et le brun remarqua bientôt que lui aussi. Il avait eu envie de faire l'amour avec lui dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé leurs souvenirs. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette avalanche de sentiments. Ç'avait été fort, très fort. Il était mort. Il _avait_ _été_ mort, tué par flèche et poison. Il se posa soudain un millier de questions. Il les chassa vite de sa tête : il y aurait un temps pour la discussion. Plus tard. Il s'accouda sur son oreiller et regarda l'amour de sa vie dormir paisiblement. Distraitement, il caressa son torse. Plus blanc qu'il y a deux milles ans, mais un peu plus musclé quand même. Cela le fit sourire.

Et, comme réveillé par ses caresses, Bokuto émergea lentement du sommeil.

\- Hey, lui dit doucement Akaashi.

\- Hey, répondit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Il se regardèrent un instant en souriant. Puis, progressivement, ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux. Il ne leur fut qu'une demi-seconde aux deux amants pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre et s'embrasser avec toute la passion dont ils étaient capables. Bokuto bascula presque aussitôt Akaashi pour qu'il se retrouve sous lui. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, en explorait la moindre parcelle à mesure que leurs respirations remplissaient la pièce.

Ils savourèrent leurs retrouvailles comme il se devait. Si ça ne tenait qu'au brun, il l'aurait encouragé à aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Seulement, il sentait que ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Bokuto dit :

\- Il y a un milliard de questions que je veux te poser.

\- Ça tombe bien, il y aussi plusieurs choses que je voudrais savoir aussi.

Il se regardèrent un instant et l'argenté s'exclama soudain :

\- Oh ! Akaashi ! Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais… tes yeux !

\- Quoi mes yeux ?

\- Ils ont changé de couleur !

\- Bokuto, soupira le brun, tu sais bien que d'un point de vue-

\- « strictement génétique, blah blah blah », oui, je sais, l'interrompit Bokuto, mais regarde-toi dans un miroir !

Akaashi regarda son amoureux d'un air suspicieux. Lui faisait-il une blague ?

Il se dirigea vers le miroir près de sa porte et s'observa un instant. Il tomba des nues. Cela était tout bonnement impossible. Ses yeux, autrefois bleu foncé, avaient désormais une teinte bleu ciel, très légèrement perceptible, autour de la pupille.

\- C'est… incroyable…, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi je trouve ça joli, le rassura Bokuto. Ça me rappelle le toi d'avant.

\- C'est comme si mes deux âmes avaient fusionné… Mais oui ! C'est logique, puisque nous avons retrouvé nos souvenirs, nous avons rappelé nos âmes passées ! Le lien serait donc aussi physique ?

Il avait posé cette question plus pour lui-même que pour Bokuto.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? demanda soudain Bokuto. « Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ». Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et je pense que tu as raison, alors ça explique pourquoi tes yeux ont changé de couleur.

\- Mais alors, ça devrait aussi le faire chez toi, non ?

Il mit Bokuto face à la lumière et approcha son visage du sien pour mieux scruter la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Non… Je ne vois rien. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une petite différence mais comme ta couleur ressemble beaucoup à celle d'avant…

\- Oui, ça doit être pour ça…

\- Bon ! C'est pas le tout ! Ça te dit de manger un morceau ? Il doit être aux alentours de onze heures.

Ils s'habillèrent et partirent se préparer quelque chose à manger. Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et commencèrent à poser les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Par où on commence ? demanda Bokuto.

\- Peut-être par ce qui a suivi ma mort ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu après ?

\- Haha, question très ouverte, sourit l'argenté avant de reprendre un sombre sérieux qu'Akaashi ne lui avait jamais vu. J'étais… dévasté. Non, _totalement_ dévasté. Je crois que je ne m'en suis jamais remis du reste de ma vie. J'avais compris dès le premier regard que nous étions destinés à vivre ensemble et quand cet espoir s'est volatilisé, je crois que j'y ai aussi laissé une partie de moi-même. Je suis devenu pharaon, ironiquement. J'ai mis en place certaines lois pour le travail des esclaves, je pense avoir fait bouger pas mal de chose. Oh ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Tu sais ce pharaon qui a pris le nom du dieu Iâh, celui que nous avons vu dans le livre ? C'était moi ! C'est en ta mémoire que j'ai pris ce nom. J'ai été un pharaon aimé, je pense. Et… je me suis finalement marié à cette princesse-cousine du pays voisin et nous avons eu plusieurs enfants, d'où l'assurance de ma descendance et le fait que je sois là aujourd'hui… Mais d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, toi, comment tu as fait ? Tu n'avais pas d'enfants !

Ce fut au tour d'Akaashi de sourire.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai jamais révélées.

\- Aaah ?! M-Mais qui ? Je les ai vus ? Je les connais ?! Et- Et avec qui ?!

\- Yukie. Il n'y avait rien entre nous, c'est juste que l'occasion s'est présentée et ma famille a voulu que la lignée soit perpétuée au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose. Yukie s'est proposée et nous avons eu deux fils.

Bokuto le regardait, bouche-bée. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Mais tu n'étais jamais avec eux ! Ils ne vivaient même pas avec toi !

\- Nous avons dû nous organiser rapidement lorsque tu es arrivé. On ne pouvait pas vous laisser avoir un moyen de pression si jamais vous nous faisiez chanter. C'est pour ça que je suis parti précipitamment quand tu es arrivé le premier jour… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on a dû prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Ils sont restés avec Yukie. Le petit garçon que je prenais parfois dans mes bras, c'était l'un d'eux. Pareil, toutes les fois où il y avait un petit qui criait qu'il cherchait ses parents, c'était encore un des miens. On les laissait parfois dans d'autres familles pour n'éveiller en vous aucun soupçon. Normal, parfois, on leur manquait un peu. Notre plan a bien marché, d'ailleurs.

\- Si on m'avait dit… Je crois que je n'aurais rien cru ! C'est l'information la plus dingue que je n'ai jamais apprise ! Mais… ça veut dire que tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi ?

Le brun continua de sourire.

\- Je pense que j'aurais fini par te le dire. Mais avoue que, au bout de deux-trois mois, c'était un peu rapide. Ça me fait justement penser à la raison de ton séjour. C'était Kuroo, le traitre, c'est bien ça ? Il est devenu quoi ? Non pas que j'éprouve de la sympathie pour lui, mais j'aimerai juste savoir ce qu'est devenue la vie de celui qui me l'a ôtée…

\- Il est mort.

\- Ah. C'est pas plus mal.

Akaashi se souvint soudain qu'il s'agissait de l'ami d'enfance de Bokuto. Il sursauta à son manque de tact et regarda l'argenté.

\- Enfin… je veux dire… après ce qu'il a-

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint Bokuto. Il méritait de mourir. Si j'avais pu le faire, c'est moi qui l'aurais tué de toute façon.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Aucune idée. Des gens ont dit avoir vu ce qui ressemblait à son pagne flotter dans le Nil.

\- Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir qui avait fait le coup ?

\- Étrangement… non. Le simple fait qu'il soit mort me suffisait. Je suis sûr que les personnes qui l'ont fait savaient qu'ils auraient ma gratitude.

\- Mort dans la rivière… Donc par les crocodiles. Un peu comme la manière dont j'ai exécuté le superviseur. Les miens doivent être dans le coup.

Il sourit tristement : « Ils étaient vraiment loyaux ». Bokuto se tut un instant et repensa aux mots qu'il venait de dire.

\- D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais trouvé que tu t'étais bien défendu au moment de la révolution ! Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué d'où te venaient tes talents de combattant !

\- Un jour, je t'ai dit que Konoha et Yukie avait été espions pendant un moment. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que j'étais avec eux.

Bokuto ouvrit des yeux ronds, demandant par la même occasion des réponses à ses incompréhensions. Le brun le comprit et lui dit :

\- On était dans une période difficile. On était encore jeunes, pas plus de quatorze ou quinze lunes d'or. On avait besoin d'argent, donc on a fait des recherches et on a trouvé un petit boulot… d'espionnage on va dire. Notre travail était la récolte d'informations et le vol aussi. Tu sais, cette histoire de caste, eh bien il y a toujours eu des conflits entre les différentes familles d'une même caste. Par exemple, nous, notre famille faisait partie d'une des plus basses castes, mais nous n'étions pas forcément alliés avec toutes les autres familles de la même caste. Il est arrivé qu'on en vienne aux mains entre nous. Je te laisse donc imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre deux familles d'une caste supérieure qui avaient les moyens de lever des petites armées.

\- Vous avez été jusqu'à tuer des gens ?

Akaashi n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- On… on a dû faire des choses… oui… Une fois, Yukie a failli y passer.

\- Raconte.

\- T'es sûr que tu as envie de savoir ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire très gaie.

\- J'aimerai tout connaître de ton ancienne vie. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je me suis empêché de te demander parce que j'avais peur qu'elles te blessent, mais maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous… En quelques sortes, ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs.

Akaashi acquiesça.

\- Comme tu veux. Nous étions tous les trois de mission. L'ordre du jour était de tuer le fils de la famille directement rivale de celle pour qui on travaillait. On ne connaissait pas vraiment les liens qui les unissaient, ni pourquoi elles s'en voulaient tant. Tout ce qu'on nous demandait de faire, on le faisait pour notre survie. La mission se déroulait de nuit. C'était assez simple : entrer dans la chambre, tuer le fils dans son sommeil et repartir. Sauf que tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Ils avaient prévu notre venue. On avait à peine posé le pied dans le jardin que trois gardes nous sautèrent dessus. Ils nous ont vite maîtrisé, on n'a rien pu faire. On a été attaché et ils nous ont emmené dans une pièce pour nous interroger. Dès le début, ils se sont adressés à moi. Ils avaient dû m'entendre donner des directives ou des conseils. Et… ils ont commencé à torturer Yukie… On était dans une impasse, soit je ne leur disais rien et Yukie y passait, soit je leur disais tout et notre survie n'était pas assurée pour autant. Tu ne pouvais pas le voir, mais Yukie aussi a des cicatrices dans le dos. Mais elle, c'est une lame de couteau qui lui a laissé.

Bokuto ne retint pas une exclamation.

\- Tout ce qui s'est passé après, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Par un coup de chance inouïe, j'ai réussi à défaire mes liens. Je me suis jeté sur le tortionnaire de Yukie, lui ai pris sa lame et lui ai planté dans la gorge. Les deux autres n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir. J'avais encore l'effet de surprise et je les ai tués aussi. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire comment, car le souvenir que j'ai après avoir tué le premier garde est de courir à l'extérieur, en portant Yukie sur mon dos.

\- Konoha ne t'a jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé ?

\- Il n'a jamais voulu. Il préférait garder l'évènement pour lui. Mais ensuite, leur comportement et leur loyauté envers moi s'est renforcée d'un coup. C'est en partie eux qui ont fait en sortes que je devienne chef.

\- Eh bah… c'est une sacrée histoire.

\- C'est après cette histoire que nos enfants sont nés. Cette épreuve nous a réellement rapprochés. Ce n'était pas… de _l'amour_ à proprement parler, mais plutôt une forme de réconfort.

Bokuto ne savait pas comment répondre à cela. Il réalisait que les coutumes de l'ancien temps et celles d'aujourd'hui étaient bien différentes. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Akaashi, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, demanda soudain :

\- Que sont-ils devenus après ? Je veux dire, ma mère, ma sœur, Konoha et Yukie ?

Ce fut au tour de Bokuto d'être un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'informations. Je leur ai donné tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le restant de leurs jours. Ils n'ont manqué de rien. Je suis passé les voir quelques fois aussi. Ta mère et ta sœur ont vécu assez longtemps. Ta sœur a repris le flambeau quand ta mère est décédée. Konoha est mort assez jeune. Il y a eu un accident, je n'ai pas vraiment compris quoi. Yukie est décédée quelques mois après. C'est en partie leur mort qui m'a empêché de revenir plus souvent. Cela me rappelait trop toi, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je m'étais aussi beaucoup attaché à eux, et ils sont morts bien avant moi. C'était trop dur…

Akaashi mis sa main sur les siennes.

\- Nous sommes réunis maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte, Bokuto. Merci d'avoir continué à veiller sur eux.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- C'est pas mal pour le moment, je pense. Il va nous falloir du temps pour tout assimiler.

Ils restèrent un instant à contempler le vide, pensifs. Soudain Bokuto releva la tête.

\- Akaashi !

Ce dernier sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'argenté brise si brutalement le silence.

\- Je veux vivre le restant de mes jours avec toi ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce que je veux à présent, et destin ou pas, ma vie ne pourra se faire sans toi.

D'abord surpris par ses paroles, Akaashi s'attendrit et lui sourit.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer cette nouvelle vie par s'appeler par nos prénoms, _Koutarou_ ?

Il avait fait exprès de le dire d'une manière sensuelle. Il savait que ça venait de son lui d'avant, c'était un trait de sa personnalité. Il n'avait jamais été dans l'amoureux provocateur depuis sa relation désastreuse avec son ex. Comme quoi, un rien pouvait altérer une personnalité.

\- Avec plaisir, _Keiji_ , lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Est-ce que sa majesté voudrait aller sur le sofa, regarder un film et se recouvrir de plaids avec moi ?

\- Aaah ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rit-il. Ça voudrait dire que je suis supérieur à toi, et c'est faux !

Le brun se rapprocha tout près de lui et lui susurra.

\- Pourtant, tu m'as donné à plus d'une reprise l'impression d'être le mâle dominant.

\- N'entre pas sur ce terrain tout suite, sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir, répondit-il.

\- Mais je n'attends pas que tu te retiennes.

Akaashi poussait la personnalité de son ancien lui – qui était maintenant sienne – au-delà de ce qu'il avait déjà pu expérimenter. Il n'avait jamais employé un ton libidineux comme celui-là. D'un autre côté, Bokuto lui faisait envie. Juste le fait de se concentrer sur lui attisait le feu de la passion dans tout son corps.

\- Je pense que le film pourra attendre alors, murmura-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, un des meilleurs baisers qu'ils n'eurent jamais partagés. Ils se répétèrent milles fois qu'ils s'aimaient, même si, à ce niveau, ils n'avaient plus besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit. Leurs mains bougeaient sur le corps de l'autre et sans qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà de retour dans la chambre. Le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient sur le dos les quitta rapidement. Bokuto s'allongea sur le lit et attira le brun tout contre lui en l'embrassant. La magie de l'amour s'occupa du reste et ils vécurent ce moment comme une délivrance. Ils étaient réunis et plus rien ne les séparerait.

#~#~#~#

ÉPILOGUE

Les deux hommes s'installèrent rapidement ensemble, dans l'appartement spacieux de Bokuto. Après tant de séparation, leur vie était désormais complète. Plus rien n'entraverait leur destin commun.

Un an plus tard, ils se considéraient comme les deux hommes les plus heureux du monde. Tout allait bien dans leur vie, aussi bien sur le plan personnel que sur le plan professionnel. C'était presque trop beau tout ce bonheur, parfois Akaashi s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave qui leur arrive, comme un retour de karma.

Le soir du nouvel an, ils sont avec leur amis. Bokuto a invité Konoha, un ami entraîneur. Akaashi a proposé à Yukie de les accompagner, comme elle n'avait aucun plan pour le passage à la nouvelle année. Akaashi, Bokuto et Yukie sont arrivés ensemble. Yukie ne connaît personne à la fête, mais la bonne humeur de Bokuto et son franc-parler la mettent rapidement à l'aise.

\- Hey ! Bokuto ! Hey !

Un jeune homme blond arrive en faisant des gestes. Il sourit, il a l'air de très bonne humeur. Il arrive à leur hauteur. Il salue Akaashi. Ils se sont déjà vus plusieurs fois et s'entendent particulièrement bien.

\- Cool que tu sois là, Konoha, commence l'argenté. J'étais en train de leur raconter l'histoire de la vieille au match de septembre-

Il s'arrêta net. Akaashi et lui regardaient alternativement Konoha et Yukie qui s'étaient échangé leur premier regard. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, happés par la présence de l'autre, comme si Bokuto et Akaashi n'existait plus.

\- …Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda Yukie.

\- Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà... rencontré…

Bokuto et Akaashi se sourirent :

\- On vous laisse, vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire.

FIN

* * *

 **Enfin, voici la fin de cette fiction ! Je pense que c'est la fiction dans laquelle je me suis le plus investie jusqu'à présent. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

 **Une petite précision (que je n'ai pas réussi à caser dans l'histoire) : Oikawa était bel et bien l'allié de Bokuto. Le fait qu'Iwaizumi tue Kuroo était censé expliquer ce fait-là (mais je sais pas si ça a été assez clair '). Oikawa avait trouvé depuis le début que quelqu'un de l'entourage proche de Bokuto lui en voulait. C'est juste qu'il le montrait mal.**

 **J'ai commencé beaucoup d'autres fictions de BokuAka, mais je ne sais pas si je les finirai ou non… (je dois penser à d'abord finir celles que j'ai posté sur ce site, haha !). Je n'arrête pas de changer de fandom en ce moment, donc on verra bien !**

 **Merci d'avoir été patients pour cette fiction, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. N'hésitez à me dire votre avis !**

 **Bises,**

 **NodopaDonupo.**

 **PS : Je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour sur mon Instagram, où j'ai posté quelques illustration de cette fiction :** /made_in_thunderland/


End file.
